Instantes
by Melisa Mistick
Summary: Porque la vida está hecha de instantes y un instante puede cambiarlo todo. Capitulo final: Más. ¡Muchas gracias!
1. Amigos

¡Hola! Estoy aquí otra vez más rápido de lo que pensé. Antes que todo, quiero dejar en claro que esta no es la continuación de "Una luz en medio de la oscuridad", sino una recopilación de pequeños one-shots sobre sucesos que acontecen entre ese fic y el siguiente. Me di cuenta de que era necesario explicar algunas cosas, sobre todo porque transcurre una gran cantidad de tiempo (un poco más de un año) y "El sordo latido de tu corazón" (que será la continuación) ya estará plagado de flash-blacks y realmente sería muy cansado (tanto para ustedes como para mí) tener que incluir más, únicamente para explicar cómo se construyó la relación de Darcy y Loki.

Ahora, como ya lo dije, son one-shots, pequeños instantes que probablemente no parezcan importantes, pero que son la base del siguiente fic. Algunos serán cortos, otros largos. Espero que los disfruten.

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de Marvel. La canción es _Come back… Be here_ de Taylor Swift (me parece perfecta para Jane y Thor).

* * *

**Amigos**

Caminaba por los pasillos de la reconstruida Torre Stark tarareando la canción que emanaba de los audífonos de su iPod. Era su hora de salida, lo cual implicaba que pronto estaría en su casa, frente a su televisor, relajándose. El trabajo en Stark Industries sin lugar a dudas era más demandante que ser la asistente de Jane. Responder llamadas de inversionistas, reuniones con los socios, preparar conferencias de prensa, ser molestada por Tony Stark vía Skype. Agotador, pero gratificante. Esto se apegaba más a lo que había estudiado y si seguía por buen camino y llamaba la atención de Potts, posiblemente le permitirían en un futuro ir a los encuentros semanales en Washington o a la próxima reunión de la ONU como parte de la comitiva de Stark Industries.

Oprimió el botón para llamar al ascensor y esperó unos cuantos segundos a que la puerta se abriera de par en par. Se introdujo en el aparato y presionó el número de piso en el que se encontraba el laboratorio de Jane. Lo más seguro es que la astrofísica siguiera trabajando y si no la sacaba ahora del edificio terminaría marchándose a su casa hasta media noche o peor, se quedaría toda la noche.

- _This is falling in love in the cruelest way_ – murmuró Darcy siguiendo la voz de Taylor Swift en sus oídos - _This is falling for you and you are worlds away_ – las puertas se abrieron y Darcy salió del elevador dirigiendo sus pasos al laboratorio de su amiga - _New York... be here_ – los demás laboratorios estaban vacios, con excepción de los encargados de limpieza, quienes saludaban a Darcy con un sonrisa en los labios - _But you're in London and I break down_ – llegó ante la puerta de cristal de la zona de trabajo de Jane, la cual se deslizó a un lado cediéndole el paso - _'Cause it's not fair that you're not around_

La muchacha ingresó a la habitación y su vista instantáneamente se posó en Jane. Su amiga observaba la pantalla de su computadora con la vista perdida, lucía devastada y a punto de explotar en un mar de llanto.

- ¿Jane? – la nombró Darcy dudosa. La aludida alzó su cabeza y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

Darcy se quitó sus audífonos, los guardó en su bolsillo, se aproximó a Jane y la rodeó con sus brazos. Pasaron un buen tiempo así abrazadas la una a la otra hasta que Jane se tranquilizó un poco.

- Regresa mañana a Asgard – anunció Jane entre sollozos. Thor, por supuesto; él era el único capaz de hacer que la fuerte Jane Foster se convirtiera en un mar de lágrimas – Hoy terminaron con la reconstrucción en Londres, ya no hay nada más que hacer aquí, así que Odín mandó a sus soldados para que lo escoltaran de regreso a su mundo. ¡A penas y podré despedirme de él!

- Que mal – comentó Darcy acariciando la espalda de la mujer.

- ¡Y todo es culpa del bastardo de Loki! – exclamó Jane antes de romper en llanto otra vez.

Darcy suspiró cansada. Si alguien encabezaba la lista de personas menos favoritas de Jane, ese era Loki. No había día que la astrofísica no explotará en contra del Dios del Engaño y la situación hacía sentir incomoda a Darcy. Meses atrás no había tenido problema con el odio de la mujer, es más, solía unírsele, sin embargo, después de conocer a Loki, todo era diferente. El hombre tenía sus pros y sus contras y sus acciones eran parte de las miles de razones por las que la relación de Jane y Thor no era la mejor del universo, mas Darcy ya no podía verlo con odio, mucho menos cuando recordaba las dos veces que le salvó la vida y cómo prácticamente resucitó a Jane.

Escuchó a Jane despotricar contra en Dios del Engaño en total silencio y asintiendo en apoyo de vez en cuando. Pasaron un poco más de media hora en el laboratorio hasta que Jane se sintió mejor. Ambas abandonaron la zona de trabajo, salieron de la Torre Stark, se despidieron y cada una tomó un taxi en dirección a su respectivo departamento.

Al llegar ante la puerta de su apartamento, Darcy se extrañó al escuchar que la televisión estaba prendida. Ella nunca se olvidaba de apagar el aparato. Sacó sus llaves de su bolso, cogió su taser que colgaba de su cinturón y abrió la puerta lista para electrocutar al idiota que decidió que era un buen día para entrar a robarle.

Casi tira el arma al suelo al encontrarse con la imagen de Loki sentado en su sillón, con sus largas piernas extendidas sobre la mesita de noche y el control remoto en sus manos.

- ¡No juegues! – exclamó Darcy cerrando la puerta - ¿Acaso es muy difícil avisar cuando vas a aparecerte en mi departamento?

- Eso le quitaría el atractivo a mis visitas, señorita Lewis – indicó Loki con una traviesa sonrisa en sus labios.

Darcy rodó sus ojos, mientras dejaba sus cosas sobre la barra de la cocina. Tras su aparición en la terraza del edificio dos meses atrás, Loki había hecho una costumbre aparecer de la nada en su departamento cuando, según Darcy, el hombre se aburría de lo que sea que estuviera haciendo. No era un hecho diario, pero se repetía de una a dos veces por semana y Darcy estaba comenzando a acostumbrarse. Aunque eso no evitaba que se sorprendiera cada vez que ocurría.

Caminó hacia el sillón y se sentó en él a una considerable distancia del asgardiano. Cogió el teléfono que reposaba sobre la mesita de centro y marcó el número del restaurante italiano que vendía su pasta favorita. Esperó a que le respondieran mientras le hacía señas a Loki para que se detuviera en cierto canal donde estaban transmitiendo una de sus películas favoritas. El Dios del Engaño accedió a su petición y dejó el control remoto sobre el sillón, al parecer cansado de buscar algo de calidad para ver. Una taciturna voz le dio las buenas noches y le preguntó por su orden. La mujer pidió dos pastas y colgó el teléfono.

- Esto no puede continuar así - indicó Darcy quitándose los insoportables tacones que le obligaban a usar. Loki ladeó ligeramente su cabeza en su dirección - Hoy tuve que soportar a Jane hablando pestes de ti durante horas y estuve a nada de abrir mi bocota y defenderte – se deshizo de su saco y se estiró - Porque… está bien… hay ciertos temas en los que eres completamente indefendible, pero muchas de las quejas de Jane son ridículas. ¿Comprendes mi dilema?

- Sinceramente, no - señaló Loki regresando su vista a la televisión - y yo no necesito que me defiendan ante nadie.

- Por supuesto que no, señor Cubo Mágico – apoyó Darcy - pero eso es lo que hacen los amigos. ¿Ok? Los amigos defienden a sus amigos cuando alguien más habla mal de ellos. Y ya me canse de escuchar a Jane culpándote de cada desgracia que sucede en su vida. No me malinterpretes, adoró a Jane, en verdad la amo, pero a veces es tan insoportable cuando se trata de Thor. Y no puedo abrir mi boca porque se supone que estoy de su lado y no te he visto desde que hiciste "puff" del cuartel de S.H.I.E.L.D. ¿Sabes lo frustrante qué es?

Volvió su cabeza hacia Loki en espera de una respuesta, mas el Dios del Engaño tenía la mirada perdida en el televisor.

- ¿Oíste lo que dije? – preguntó Darcy. Al no recibir ninguna reacción de parte de su acompañante, la muchacha bufó molesta y optó por callarse y prestarle atención a la película. Realmente no sabía que era peor: si Jane con su perpetuo estado de mal humor o Loki con su montaña rusa emocional – Voy a decirle a Jane sobre esto, sobre tus visitas.

Loki giró rápidamente su cabeza hacia ella, saliendo de su letargo.

- ¿Por qué? – inquirió Loki. Presentía que la respuesta a esa pregunta estaba en los últimos segundos de su conversación, sin embargo había dejado de oír a la mujer después de la palabra "amigos". Darcy lo consideraba un amigo, un amigo lo suficientemente importante como para defenderlo ante la patética de Jane Foster, la cual ostentaba el título de su mejor amiga. ¿Por qué? No había ninguna razón para establecer que entre ellos dos existía algún tipo de relación. Darcy únicamente era una distracción, nada importante. ¿Por qué ella pensaba diferente?

- Porque ya me cansé de ocultarlo – respondió Darcy – Cuando ocultas las cosas es porque lo que estás haciendo es malo y yo no le veo lo malo a esto. Jane es mi mejor amiga y no me agrada guardarle secretos.

- Si deseas que te dé su visto bueno, lamento informarte que eso no pasara – apuntó Loki sintiéndose inexplicablemente incomodo. Darcy resopló divertida.

- Lo que piense Jane no me interesa – expresó Darcy – Sólo quiero ser honesta, a menos de que el señor tenga algún problema con ello.

- Puedes hacer lo que te plazca – estableció Loki cortante. Acto seguido, desapareció.

Darcy suspiró cansada, mientras se recostaba a lo largo del sillón.

* * *

- Tengo que contarte algo – dijo Darcy con seriedad.

Jane y ella se encontraban en la cafetería de la Torre Stark aprovechando la hora de descanso de la muchacha para comer. Jane levantó su cabeza de su cuaderno de apuntes.

- Y probablemente no te guste – añadió Darcy.

- ¡Oh, por Dios, Darcy! ¿Ahora qué hiciste? – soltó la mujer alarmada.

- ¡Hey! No es nada grave – indicó Darcy en tono tranquilizador.

- ¿Entonces? – cuestionó Jane más relajada.

- Veo a Loki – confesó Darcy. Jane abrió los ojos desmesuradamente – No muy seguido, pero a veces.

- ¿Qué? – pronunció Jane incrédula.

- Platicamos, comemos y vemos la televisión – expuso Darcy. Jane hizo el ademán de hablar – Sé lo que vas a decir, así que te ahorraré el esfuerzo. No sé lo que él piense y sinceramente no me importa, pero somos amigos, y eso no va a cambiar aunque tú y el mundo enloquezcan. Sé lo peligroso que es, sé que puede matarme en un pestañeo, sé que es el Dios de las Mentira y todas las cosas malas, sin embargo me cae bien y creo que yo también le caigo bien o por lo menos me encuentra medianamente tolerable y divertida. Así qué… ¿alguna pregunta?

Jane separó sus labios, mas ninguna palabra brotó de ellos. Se puso de pie, colocó su cuaderno debajo de su brazo izquierdo, cargó su bandeja de comida y salió de la cafetería sin dirigirle la mirada a la más joven de las dos.

- Bueno, eso salió mejor de lo que esperaba – opinó Darcy continuando con su almuerzo.

- Hola – saludó Steve sentándose frente a ella, donde segundos atrás estuviera Jane. Rogers contemplaba una tableta electrónica con una ceja arqueada y una sonrisa de derrota en su rostro.

- Hola, capi – regresó el saludo Darcy feliz. Ver a Steve de carne y hueso era mil veces mejor que a través de Skype - ¿Algo interesante?

- Estoy comenzando a dudar que tan buena idea fue presentar a Bucky con Tony – habló Steve abandonando la tableta sobre la mesa - ¿Y tú? Me topé con Jane en la puerta y no lucía muy feliz.

- ¿Te enteraste de la operación "Virgen a los 90"? – preguntó Darcy al borde de las carcajadas.

- ¡¿Tú también?! – exclamó Steve atónito. Darcy comenzó a reír histérica – No es gracioso. No lo era hace 70 años y no lo es ahora.

- Sólo queremos que seas feliz, Steve – se excusó Darcy sin poder dejar de sonreír. Steve negó con la cabeza dándose por vencido.

- Bueno, por lo menos me alegra que Bucky haga amigos – admitió Steve - ¿Y bien? ¿Qué pasó con Jane? – inquirió. Darcy se encogió de hombros, al tiempo que la sonrisa en sus labios desaparecía.

- No le gustó la idea de mi amistad con Loki – explicó Darcy. La palabra sorpresa se posesionó del rostro del soldado – Si, Loki me visita a veces, no sé porque lo hace, pero lo hace.

- ¿Y son amigos? – cuestionó Steve.

- Supongo – dijo Darcy – No lo sé. Yo lo consideró así.

Steve asintió en comprensión.

- Está bien – aceptó Steve – Sólo recuerda que, si cualquier cosa pasa, hay una torre a unas cuantas calles de tu edificio repleta de superhéroes.

- Lo mantendré en mente – sonrió Darcy.

* * *

Lo reflexionó mucho antes de tomar la decisión de regresar a la casa de Darcy. Un mes técnicamente. Tras analizarlo, el hecho de que Darcy lo viera como un amigo no resultaba ser tan extraño. Le salvó dos veces la vida, la trataba mejor que al resto de los miembros de su raza y las actividades que realizaban juntos eran las características de una relación de amistad. No tenía ningún problema con ello y no planeaba sacar a Darcy de su error. Si quería pensar que eran amigos, estaba bien.

Lo que realmente lo molestaba era Foster. Darcy podía decir lo que quisiera, sin embargo, era una realidad que la mascota de Thor era muy importante para ella y, por lo tanto, su opinión también. A eso había que sumar la reacción de los Vengadores, en especial la del Capitán América, que con seguridad también habían sido puestos al tanto de la situación.

Visto desde cualquier perspectiva, Loki apareció en el departamento de Darcy preparado para los peores escenarios: desde que la muchacha le pidiera que ya no la volviera a visitar, hasta que la muchacha ya no viviera allí o que un comando de S.H.I.E.L.D. estuviera aguardándolo. Estaba listo para todo, menos para la realidad.

Darcy se hallaba en el sillón cenando lo que parecía ser comida china y viendo una de las tantas series que seguía religiosamente. Dirigió su vista al asgardiano y Loki sintió un placentero calor en su pecho al ver como los ojos de la castaña se iluminaban. Le hizo una seña para que se sentara y se mantuviera callado. El Dios del Engaño rodó los ojos y tomó asiento en el extremo opuesto del sillón a la derecha de la muchacha. Transcurrieron alrededor de diez minutos en relativo silencio, con Darcy lanzando esporádicamente improperios contra uno de los personajes. Finalmente, cuando los comerciales iniciaron, la mujer volvió su cabeza para verlo.

- ¡Hey! ¡Sigues vivo! Estaba empezando a pensar que algo malo te había pasado – expresó Darcy con una inmensa sonrisa en sus labios. Loki la volteó a ver confundido ¿En verdad se preocupaba por él? - ¿Quieres? – le ofreció Darcy del contenido de su plato.

- No, gracias – negó Loki devolviendo su mirada al frente – ¿Cómo te fue con Foster?

- Me hizo la ley del hielo una semana – contestó Darcy –, Erick me expuso las mil y un razones por las que no debería ni hablarte, Fury me regañó, mas eso no es nuevo, Clint me ve como si fuera algún tipo de traidor y Tony hizo sus conocidos chistes – metió un pedazo de carne a su boca, lo masticó y tragó – No fue tan malo.

- Interesante – pronunció Loki sintiéndose ligeramente culpable.

No le gustaba ser el causante de tantos problemas para la joven. Aunque, si lo racionalizaba, la única culpable de sus problemas era ella. Su vida sería más simple si hubiera mantenido su relación como un secreto o si sencillamente terminara con su "amistad".

Los anuncios concluyeron y la serie continuó. Por más que lo intentaba, Loki no recordaba la última vez que alguien se había tomado tantas molestias para ser su amigo.


	2. Aburrido

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de Marvel.

* * *

**Aburrido**

- Y le dije que podríamos cambiar todas las pantallas de la Torre y me miró con esos ojos que dicen "Tony, eso es demasiado" - contó Tony metiéndose un papa frita a la boca.

- Tony, en verdad, necesito concentrarme así que si pudieras ser tan amable... - pidió Bruce señalando discretamente con su mano la puerta del laboratorio. El científico estaba ocupado con los cálculos preliminares de un nuevo experimento y realmente no tenía ninguna intención de lidiar con un Tony Stark aburrido.

- De acuerdo, no te preocupes - dijo Tony alzando sus manos en actitud de paz - Será como si no estuviera aquí.

Bruce suspiró cansado, regresó su vista a sus ecuaciones y comenzó a contar mentalmente. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco…

- Pero dime, ¿tú qué piensas? ¿No crees que Pepper exagera? Sólo son pantallas y si cambiamos la del penthouse deberíamos cambiar todas - argumentó Tony – Un modelo más ligero que no maté a lindas astrofísicas, cuya muerte provocaría el fin del mundo. Vamos, Banner, necesito apoyo aquí.

Bruce levantó su cabeza y vio a Tony con ojos furiosos, que brillaban con un tono ligeramente verde. Stark se puso de pie de inmediato, cogió su bolsa de papas fritas, se disculpó diciendo que debía de ir a otro lugar y se retiró velozmente. Banner inhaló y exhaló tres veces y continuó con su trabajo.

- Eso siempre funciona - murmuró Bruce.

* * *

Tony sacó su iPhone del bolsillo derecho de su pantalón y, con su vista pegada al aparato, dirigió sus pasos al piso donde se ubicaba la oficina de Pepper. Sin lugar a dudas aprovecharía su tiempo libre para convencer a la pelirroja de hacer una compra masiva de televisores. Subió por el ascensor al último piso administrativo y recorrió un par de pasillos hasta llegar frente a la puerta de la oficina. La empujó y apenas entró su vista se posó sobre Potts, quien discutía airadamente con alguien en el teléfono. La presidente le hizo una seña para que se marchará, acompañada de un silencioso "Ahora no". Stark dio medio vuelta sobre sí mismo y cerró la puerta.

Bueno, Pepper y Bruce no eran una opción en ese momento. Steve se hallaba en el gimnasio entrenando y pobre de la inocente alma que se atreviera a interrumpir sus sagradas horas de privacidad. Clint estaba fuera por una misión, Thor en otro planeta siendo castigado por Papá Odín, Rhodey en el trabajo y Natasha le asustaba demasiado como para buscarla. Parecía que Tony Stark no tenía otra opción más que tragarse su aburrimiento y esperar a que algo interesante ocurriera.

Inició su camino al penthouse, cuando una idea llegó a su cabeza. Ingresó al elevador y oprimió el botón del piso de Relaciones Públicas.

* * *

Se introdujo al pequeño cubículo y tomó asiento frente al escritorio, en espera de que Darcy lo saludara o siquiera notará su presencia. La mujer tenía los ojos calvados sobre la pantalla de su computador y tecleaba palabra tras palabra en un estado casi automático. Aguardó unos cuantos segundos más, sin embargo, su paciencia pronto se acabó. No le agradaba ser ignorado.

- Buenos días, Darcy - saludó Loki con su aterciopelada voz, inclinando su cabeza hacia la castaña.

- Hola – regresó el saludo Darcy secamente y sin voltear a verlo. Loki frunció el ceño.

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces? – preguntó Loki disimulando su molestia.

- Un informe. Importante. Para hoy – respondió entrecortada Darcy.

El Dios del Engaño se recargó en el respaldo de la silla sin apartar su vista de la mujer. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos en absoluto silencio, únicamente roto por el incesante golpeteó de los dedos de Darcy, hasta que el asgardiano se fastidió. Se puso de pie y salió del cubículo, sopesando su situación. Si había burlado la patética seguridad de Tony Stark con el fin de entretenerse un rato con su mortal, bien podía aprovechar el tiempo para divertirse a expensas del resto de los habitantes de la Torre. Encaminó sus pasos al elevador, oprimió el botón para llamarlo y esperó a que las puertas se abrieran. Fue una gran sorpresa cuando la puerta se deslizó dejando ver a Tony Stark con uno de sus aparatos en sus manos. Los dos se quedaron viendo por un momento estáticos.

- ¡Hey! – exclamó Stark emergiendo del ascensor sorprendido - ¡¿Cómo entraste?!

- Tú seguridad es risible – comentó Loki con arrogancia.

- Tengo que arreglar eso – masculló Tony, al tiempo que las puertas del elevador se cerraban – Supondré que vienes a ver a Darcy.

- Supones bien – aceptó Loki presionando una vez más el botón para llamar al ascensor -, pero, al parecer, Darcy tiene asuntos más importantes que atender.

- Y allá va mi última opción – murmuró Tony derrotado. Loki lo miró de reojo – En fin, probaré con Rogers.

Giró sobre sí mismo y comenzó a alejarse del Dios de las Mentiras. Loki posó su mirada al frente impaciente. No había recorrido un gran tramo, cuando Tony se detuvo, se dio la media vuelta y señaló a Loki con su dedo índice.

- ¿Sabes lo que es un videojuego? – inquirió Tony. Loki volvió su cabeza en dirección del billonario con los brazos cruzados y una mirada asesina – Tomaré eso como un sí. ¿Quieres jugar? Me acaba de llegar la última versión de "Assassins Creed".

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo, Loki, Dios del Caos, querría jugar un ridículo juego de video contigo? – cuestionó Loki con curiosidad. Tony se encogió de hombros.

- Cartas, sabes jugar cartas, ¿no? – aventuró Tony.

- He jugado con Darcy – señaló Loki quitando su vista del insoportable mortal.

- ¿Póker de prendas? – preguntó Tony con cierto tono en la voz que aumento la furia de Loki, quien permaneció en silencio – Ok, que me dices del ajedrez. Soy el Dios del Ajedrez, nunca nadie ha podido vencerme.

Una sonrisa burlona se formó en los labios de Loki.

- Yo estuve presente en la invención del ajedrez, Stark – puntualizó Loki con superioridad – No hay manera, ni siquiera remota, en que tú seas capaz de ganarme.

- Muchas palabras, nada de acción – desestimó Tony – Pruébamelo.

Loki rodó los ojos exasperado. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y entró en él con la firme convicción de subir al último piso y destruir todas las armaduras de Iron Man.

Un sonido parecido al cacareo de una gallina alcanzó el fino oído del asgardiano. Puso su mano sobre la puerta del ascensor y salió de este con su báculo en mano.

- ¿Acaso insinuaste que soy un cobarde, Stark? – inquirió Loki en un tono tan sereno que mandó escalofríos por toda la espalda del billonario.

- Así que estás familiarizado con la referencia – dijo Stark dando un paso para atrás, a lo que Loki se acercó a él – Sólo estoy diciendo que si no tienes nada que perder, porque no intentarlo. Tú estás aburrido, yo estoy aburrido, hagamos algo con eso.

El Dios del Engaño se paró a un metro de distancia del hombre y dirigió sus ojos al enorme ventanal a su izquierda.

- O podría lanzarte por la ventana otra vez – propuso Loki sádicamente alegre.

- Esa es una mala idea - expuso Tony nervioso – No por mí, sino por Pepper. Acabamos de cambiar los ventanales y me matará si rompo uno.

- Oh créeme, después de que finalicé contigo, no quedará nada para la señorita Potts – aseguró Loki con un tétrica sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

Pepper entró al penthouse preparada para pedirle una disculpa a Tony por su actitud de la mañana y sacarle una firma para la renovación de un contrato muy importante, sin embargo, toda lógica y sentido la abandonó al ver a su extravagante novio jugando frente al televisor con nadie más que Loki la nueva y aún no distribuida para el público versión de uno de sus más queridos videojuegos.

Pestañeó varias veces en un intento de comprender la escena frente a ella, pero de ninguna manera podía encontrar una explicación satisfactoria. Revisó la sala de estar en busca de una respuesta, mas el set de ajedrez tirado a un lado de la barra del bar y el manojo de cartas esparcido cerca del sillón la dejaron más confundida.

- ¡¿Tony?! – lo llamó Pepper. El aludido puso en pausa el videojuego y giró su cabeza con el fin de verla. Loki hizo lo mismo.

- Hey, Pepper, ¿qué pasó? – preguntó Tony apremiante – Estoy a punto de recuperar mi honor, así que habla rápido.

Pepper abrió la boca un par de veces, personificando a la perfección a un pez, alternando su vista de Tony a Loki y viceversa.

- Necesito una firma – reaccionó Pepper ofreciéndole el folder que llevaba debajo del brazo y una pluma. Tony abandonó su lugar en el sillón, se acercó a la mujer, cogió el folder y la pluma y firmó. Cerró el folder y se lo entregó a Pepper, para después regresar al sillón y reanudar el juego.

La presidente de Stark Industries contempló a los dos hombres jugar anonadada un rato más. Negó con la cabeza, giró sobre sus talones y se encaminó al elevador.

- ¿Sabe que es lo peor, señorita Potts? – cuestionó Loki, causando que la pelirroja detuviera sus pasos. Pepper ladeó ligeramente su cabeza al dios nórdico, que tenía puesta su atención en la pantalla y oprimía con increíble rapidez los botones del control remoto – Que esto no es lo más extraño que lo ha visto hacer.

La mujer reflexionó las palabras de Loki, antes de suspirar cansada y continuar con su camino.

En efecto, jugar un videojuego con uno de sus enemigos ni siquiera figuraba en el top ten de las situaciones extrañas que Tony había protagonizado en lo que llevaba de conocerlo.

* * *

Y aquí está otro one-shot que espero haya sido de su agrado. No hubo nada de Loki y Darcy, pero si el comienzo de una extraña y sin sentido amistad entre Loki y Tony.

Quiero agradecer a E. , a anette, a caaroowcullen, a susan-black7 y a wihlemine por sus comentarios; este capítulo es para ustedes.

Adiós ;)

Pd. Próximo capítulo: San Valentín adelantado y aparición especial de Lady Loki.


	3. Chocolate

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de Marvel.

* * *

**Chocolate**

El desértico paramo conocido por S.H.I.E.L.D. y Los Vengadores como el "Punto del Bifrost" contaba ya con cinco meses de absoluta inactividad desde la partida del Dios del Trueno, razón por la cual más de un agente de S.H.I.E.L.D. se emocionó cuando los radares detectaron a una de las avionetas propiedad de Tony Stark sobrevolar el desierto de Nuevo México. Fue cuestión de segundos para que la pequeña base del gobierno recibiera un mensaje de parte del coronel Fury informándoles que Tony Stark y el Capitán América habían desobedecido una orden directa de su parte y ahora se dirigían al sitio con la finalidad de establecer contacto con Asgard. Sus órdenes: no interferir a menos de ser necesario.

- Esto es el epitome de las malas ideas – reiteró Tony al tiempo que él y Steve descendían de la avioneta.

- Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí? – preguntó Steve contemplando el árido paisaje del desierto de Nuevo México.

- Hice un trato con Darcy – indicó Tony. Steve volvió su cabeza hacia Iron Man – No te contaré. Tú santos oídos no querrán escucharlo – el soldado frunció el seño en señal de advertencia – No es nada malo, sólo hackear unas cuantas computadoras maestras de cierto insoportable dolor de cabeza.

- Si metes a Darcy en problemas,… - comenzó Steve caminando hacia el círculo permanentemente dibujado en la arena.

- Oye, ella nos mandó a aquí – lo interrumpió Tony siguiéndolo - ¿Quién mete en problemas a quien?

- Por favor, ¡si esta fue tu idea! – puntualizó Steve parándose en el centro del símbolo.

- Fue un comentario, nunca pensé que Darcy lo tomará literal – comentó Tony alzando su mirada al cielo - ¿Y cómo lo hacemos? ¿Le hablamos al cielo?

- No se me ocurre otra idea – apoyó Steve con sus ojos clavados en el firmamento.

- ¿Cómo se llama el tipo? Hansel… Haymitch… Heineken – aventuró Tony.

- Mejor déjame hablar a mí – propuso el capitán. Steve reflexionó sus próximas palabras - ¡Heimdal, somos Tony Stark y Steve Rogers, amigos de Thor! – se presentó - ¡Estamos aquí para pedirle un favor al rey de Asgard! ¡Conocemos las especificaciones del castigo de Thor, sin embargo esperábamos que su majestad pudiera darle un día de indulgencia! ¡Mañana es un día… importante en nuestro mundo! ¡Se celebra al amor y a la amistad! ¡Le estaríamos agradecidos si le permitiera a Thor regresar a la Tierra sólo por ese día, para que pueda disfrutarlo al lado de Jane Foster, su novia! ¡Esperaremos con paciencia su respuesta y comprenderemos si es un no! ¡Muchas gracias y… buenas tardes!

Bajó su mirada para ver a Tony, quien se encogió de hombros.

- Eso salió bien – dijo Stark – Ahora regresemos a Nueva York. Aún no escojo el regalo de Pepper – giró sobre sus talones y dirigió sus pasos a la avioneta – Mi vida era más simple cuando ella escogía sus regalos.

Steve negó con la cabeza, siguiendo de cerca al billonario.

* * *

Sif y Los Tres Guerreros observaban con cierta lastima a Thor cerca de la arena de entrenamiento. Desde el comienzo de su castigo, el Dios del Trueno no hacía otra cosa más que entrenar, desde el amanecer hasta el anochecer, únicamente haciendo pausa para compartir la hora de la comida con los reyes de Asgard. Su conocida sonrisa había desaparecido y en su lugar lucía una perpetua mueca de tristeza y nostalgia muy similar a cuando Loki se dejó caer al abismo. Por más que intentaban subirle el ánimo, todos y cada uno de sus intentos culminaba en un fracaso y lo peor es que cada día la situación parecía empeorar. Hacia una semana que ya no les permitía acompañarlo en su entrenamiento.

- Ya no puedo verlo así - soltó Fandral desesperado - Ese no es Thor.

- Es un hombre con el corazón roto - lo apoyó Volstagg, antes de meterse un pastelillo a la boca - Deberíamos de hacer algo. Hablar con el Padre de Todo.

- Es por su bien - estableció Sif revisando el filo de su confiable espada. Los tres hombres la voltearon a ver confundidos - Este es su mundo, no Midgard. Se ha olvidado de sus responsabilidades al darle prioridad a sus amistades mortales. En los últimos dos años, ha pasado más tiempo en Midgard que aquí. Se convertirá en rey. Es momento que tome responsabilidades y acepte la realidad.

- Yo no le veo ningún problema - opinó Fandral - Sus amistades me parecieron muy agradables, en especial las señoritas. Además, son mortales, su tiempo es efímero. Thor tiene derecho a disfrutar ese tiempo con ellos si él lo desea. Tendrá toda una eternidad para preocuparse de Asgard.

Sif negó con la cabeza.

- Que vea la realidad - repitió Hogun, ganándose la atención de sus amigos - Lady Jane.

La diosa de la guerra bajó su arma y la metió en su funda. Fandral y Volstagg intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad.

- ¿Acaso la gran Sif está celosa de una mera mortal? - la molestó Fandral burlón.

- Tú lo has dicho, una mera mortal - subrayó Sif - ¿Qué tan devastado creen que resulte Thor cuando muera? Será un martirio para él verla envejecer, perderla lentamente y no ser capaz de hacer nada.

- Thor planea hablar con el rey sobre ese tema - indicó Volstagg - Pedirá que la prueben para ganarse un lugar en Asgard.

Sif se cruzó de brazos.

- Recuérdame, Volstagg, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que un mortal se convirtió en un asgardiano? - cuestionó la mujer. El aludido abrió la boca, mas la cerró de inmediato sin una respuesta - ¿Y qué me dicen de Krista?

- Shhhhhh - la calló Fandral alarmado - ¡Ese nombre está prohibido!

- Era una hechicera remarcable, de inmensa inteligencia y con todas las cualidades para pertenecer a la familia real - continuó Sif sin prestar importancia a la reacción del rubio - A pesar de eso, el Padre de Todo se negó a darle si quiera la oportunidad de demostrar su valía. ¿Qué les hace pensar que Jane Foster correrá con diferente suerte?

- Cada persona nace con un destino diferente, Lady Sif - intervino una dulce voz detrás de ellos. Los cuatro se giraron sobre sí mismos, quedando de cara con la reina de Asgard, Frigga. Adquirieron una posición de firmes y bajaron la cabeza en forma de respeto - El destino de Krista no era ser una inmortal. Jamás habría podido con tal carga sobre sus hombros. En cambio, Jane es otra historia - les sonrió y les hizo una seña para que se relajaran - ¿Mi hijo?

Fandral y Volstagg señalaron con sus índices al campo de entrenamiento. La reina les dedicó una última sonrisa y se encaminó al lugar marcado.

- Parece que la palabra "descanso" no es parte de tu vocabulario estos días, hijo – comentó Frigga una vez que estuvo considerablemente cerca del campo de entrenamiento, una arena con forma rectangular de gran tamaño, rodeada por un cerco de madera. El rubio paró de blandir su espada contra un adversario imaginario y volvió su cabeza hacia la reina.

- Madre – la saludó Thor con una ligera sonrisa - ¿A qué debo tú visita?

- Tengo maravillosas noticias para ti – indicó Frigga. Thor se aproximó a la barda – Hace unas horas tus amigos midgardianos, creo que sus nombres son Tony Stark y Steve Rogers, contactaron a Asgard con el objeto de solicitar tu presencia en su planeta.

- ¿Acaso la seguridad de Midgard está en peligro una vez más? – soltó Thor alarmado.

- Si así fuera, no habría dicho la palabra "maravillosas" – aclaró la mujer con diversión.

- ¿Entonces? – inquirió Thor confundido.

- Al parecer, el día de mañana es una fecha festiva en Midgard, algo sobre el amor y la amistad – explicó Frigga. Thor frunció el ceño tratando de recordar dicha fecha.

- ¡San Valentín! – comprendió Thor. Su faz se ensombreció – Ya es 14 de febrero en Midgard – masculló con su mirada fija en el suelo.

- Tus amigos le pidieron a tu padre que te permitiera disfrutar el día de mañana en compañía de Jane – continuó Frigga. El Dios del Trueno levantó su cabeza estupefacto – Me costó un poco de convencimiento, mas logré que tu padre accediera.

- ¡¿En verdad?! – exclamó Thor con una inmensa sonrisa en sus labios.

- Sólo un día – asintió Frigga – Del medio día del 14 de febrero al medio día del 15.

La respuesta de Thor fue uno de sus conocidos abrazos asfixiantes. Frigga rió encantada, regresando el gesto con menor fuerza.

- ¡Muchas gracias, madre! – le agradeció Thor soltándola.

- No me agradezcas nada y acompáñame – lo instó la mujer arreglando los pliegues de su vestido – Debemos escoger el regalo perfecto para Lady Jane.

* * *

Tony miraba con intensidad las más de veinte cajas de joyería expuestas sobre el escritorio de su oficina en la Torre Stark. Jamás había sido bueno para escoger joyería. Para él, cualquier cosa que brillara y costará más de mil dólares era aceptable, pero Pepper era diferente, era más… simple. Su regalo del año pasado, un conejo de peluche gigante con una caja monumental de chocolate debía de ser superado, sin contar que Pepper esta vez había sido muy específica en cuanto a que el presente debía ser sencillo y barato. Así que un lindo collar o unos aretes era la mejor opción.

Se llevó una mano al puente de su nariz y lo masajeó exasperado.

- Si ninguna le agrada, puedo mandar que traigan más muestras, señor – propuso el vendedor, un hombre anciano, de calva en la coronilla, delgado y respingado, vestido con un perfecto traje negro en cuya solapa se podía ver el emblema de la joyería – O tal vez desee visitar nuestra sucursal.

- Sólo deme unos minutos – dijo Tony. El vendedor asintió.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos más, con Tony en absoluto silencio, analizando cada una de las joyas en frente de él y descartando las más caras. El silencio fue roto por el vendedor, quien profirió un grito ahogado. Stark giró su cabeza en su dirección. El hombre observaba con evidente terror algún punto a la derecha del dueño de Stark Industries. Tony volvió su cabeza a la derecha. En uno de los sillones individuales, con una revista en sus manos y sus largas piernas subidas sobre una mesita de centro, cuya superficie era de cristal, estaba Loki sentado.

- ¿Cuánto? – preguntó Tony.

- Cuatro minutos y medio – respondió Loki cambiando la página de la revista.

- Te encanta humillarme, ¿verdad? – estableció Tony regresando su atención a las joyas.

- Es una de mis metas de vida – puntualizó Loki cerrando la revista. Acto seguido, la convirtió en cenizas en sus manos – No es mi culpa que tu sistema de seguridad sea obsoleto.

- Nuestro sistema de seguridad es de última generación – rebatió JARVIS. Haciendo caso omiso al asistente electrónico de Stark, Loki se puso de pie y acortó la distancia entre él y el escritorio.

- Supondré que son para la señorita Potts – conjeturó Loki examinando las joyas.

- San Valentín – pronunció Tony.

- ¿San Valentín? – repitió Loki ajeno al significado de dicha referencia.

- Es una fecha creada por las grandes compañías para consumir objetos con forma de corazón, chocolates y peluches de felpa – expuso Tony – Todo en nombre del amor y la amistad. En fin, para las chicas es importante. Olvidarse de San Valentín es como olvidarse de su cumpleaños o del aniversario.

- Ustedes los mortales son increíblemente frívolos – opinó Loki.

- No lo voy a negar – habló Tony. Bufó molesto y se restregó la cara con las palmas de sus manos – Necesito ayuda aquí – admitió Tony - ¿Cuál crees que le gusté a Pepper? Debe ser simple y barata.

- ¿Y por qué me cuestionas a mí? – inquirió Loki - ¿Qué te hace pensar que soy un conocedor de joyería?

- Oh, vamos, leí Wikipedia – reveló en tono acusador Tony – Hay mitos en lo que te conviertes en mujer. Requiero una opinión femenina y la única mujer que conozco que usa joyas está en una misión en alguna parte de Rumania.

- ¿Cuándo aprenderán tú y Darcy a no creer en la basura escrita en esa ridícula enciclopedia llamada Wikipedia? – negó con la cabeza Loki.

- Oye, muchos de los artículos científicos los escribí yo, así que no todo es basura, amigo – se defendió Tony. Suspiró cansado – Nah, olvídalo.

Se dio la media vuelta y dirigió sus pasos a la puerta. Dejaría que Pepper escogiera. No era la mejor opción, pero era la más sencilla y viable.

- Esta es perfecta, el color de la esmeralda hará juego con los ojos de la señorita Potts – lo detuvo una fina y seductora voz de mujer. Tony giró sobre sí mismo con lentitud – No es muy ostentosa y el grabado de la cadena es fascínate.

Iron Man parpadeó varias veces, su cerebro incapaz de procesar la imagen delante de él. En el lugar donde minutos atrás estuviera Loki, ahora se encontraba una bella mujer de cabello negro, largo hasta la cintura; ojos verdes relampagueantes con un brillo travieso; facciones ligeramente afiladas y labios rojos, delgados y curvados en una sonrisa juguetona. Llevaba puesto un largo vestido compuesto por un corsé de piel que se ceñía perfectamente contra sus curvilíneos y grandes pechos, una larga falda verde oscuro, abierta en uno de sus lados y que dejaba ver parte de una de su largas piernas. Sus hombros y cuello estaban descubiertos.

- Qué… có… qué… ¿Loki? – tartamudeó Tony sin poder quitar su vista de la mujer.

- La misma, Tony – afirmó Loki con una sonrisa de diversión.

Stark la observó por un momento más de arriba abajo con la boca abierta y los ojos desorbitados. Cerró sus ojos y se masajeó una vez más el puente de la nariz.

- Es oficial, este día ha sido una locura – masculló Tony suspirando. Una mueca de satisfacción se formó en el rostro de Loki.

* * *

Se puso sus guantes, su gorro, se colgó su bolso en su hombro izquierdo, apagó el monitor de su computadora y salió de su cubículo. Era viernes, hermoso y sagrado viernes. Deseaba llegar a su casa, ponerse su pijama y meterse en su cálida y cómoda cama para no despertar hasta el lunes, sin embargo, de ninguna manera dejaría sola a Jane en San Valentín, mucho menos cuando el gran plan de la astrofísica era encerrarse en su laboratorio todo el día con el objeto de trabajar o llorar por Thor. Realmente había guardado esperanzas de que Papa Odín fuera benevolente con su hijo, sin embargo, con el pasar de las horas, estas disminuían cada vez más.

- Buenas noches – se despidió de ella una alta y desconocida mujer al pasar a su lado.

- Buenas noches – pronunció en automático Darcy sin prestar mucha atención a la mujer.

Dio unos cuantos pasos más en camino al elevador absorta en sus pensamientos y planeando las mejores actividades para el día siguiente. Y entonces, su mente lo registro. Se detuvo y se giró rápidamente. Una sensual mujer estaba apoyada en la pared con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y una sonrisa burlona de lado. Darcy abrió la boca lentamente pasmada.

- ¿Loki? – preguntó Darcy deseando con todas sus fuerzas estar equivocada.

- Que perspicaz, señorita Lewis – la premió Loki.

- ¡¿Qué demonios?! – saltó Darcy acercándose a la mujer, viéndola de arriba a abajo – Dime que hay una buena razón por la que hayas decidido cambiarte de sexo. Digo, sabes que yo acepto todas las decisiones que tomes… ok, tal vez no todas.

- Una pequeña broma para Stark – explicó Loki transformándose de nuevo en hombre. Darcy pestañeó en repetida ocasiones ante el repentino cambio – Su expresión será uno de mis recuerdos favoritos a partir de ahora.

Darcy rió con fuerza juntando las palmas de sus manos.

- Oh, Dios, como me hubiera encantado estar ahí – expresó Darcy.

Loki separó sus labios para hablar, mas el sonido del timbre del celular de Darcy lo interrumpió. Rodó los ojos con fastidio, al tiempo que la castaña sacaba el objeto de una de los bolsillos de su pantalón. La muchacha revisó la pantalla, oprimió uno de los botones y lo colocó en su oreja.

- ¿Qué pasó, capi? – dijo en modo de saludo Darcy. Transcurrieron unos segundos de silencio, durante los cuales los ojos de Darcy se abrían cada vez más y más - ¡¿Qué?! ¡No juegues! – silencio - ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Esto es genial, Steve, genial! ¡Voy a construirles un monumento! ¡A ti y a Tony! ¡Los amo! – otro silencio – Si, no te preocupes, eso déjamelo a mí. Ustedes ocúpense del grandote. Adiós, Steve.

Darcy concluyó la llamada, alzó sus brazos al aire y empezó a bailar y brincar sin razón. Loki arqueó una ceja sin apartar su vista de la castaña. Algo muy bueno debía de haber pasado para provocar tal reacción en la muchacha. Era la primera vez que la veía tan feliz y el sentimiento era extrañamente contagioso.

- ¿Qué sucede? – inquirió Loki con curiosidad.

- ¡Thor vendrá mañana para San Valentín! – soltó Darcy sin pensar.

La reacción fue instantánea. Darcy se congeló, su cerebro comprendiendo las palabras que acababa de pronunciar. Volteó a ver a Loki. Toda emoción había desaparecido de la faz del asgardiano y su semblante era sombrío y un tanto aterrador. La mujer se maldijo mentalmente. Si algo había aprendido a lo largo de los últimos cinco meses era que la simple mención del nombre de Thor causaba serios estragos en el ánimo de Loki. ¿Por qué demonios no sabía cerrar su estúpida boca?

- Así que el Padre de Todo lo ha perdonado – comentó Loki con evidente veneno en la voz – ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

- Sólo por un día – corrigió Darcy con evidente nerviosismo. Loki frunció el ceño extrañado – Veinticuatro horas, por San Valentín para que esté con Jane. Fue mi idea. Bueno, fue idea de Tony, pero yo me lo tomé muy literal y prácticamente le rogué a Steve y a Tony para que fueran al punto del Bifrost y contactaran a Asgard. No pensé que funcionaría. Bueno, tenía esperanzas, ¿sabes? Es que Jane está muy triste y San Valentín sólo lo empeora y quería hacerla feliz por un día, aunque seguramente el lunes va estar hecha un mar de lagrimas por Thor, y probablemente no sea un plan tan bueno, pero estarán juntos un día, después de cuatro meses de no verse. Y Jane será feliz y no tendré que escucharla llorar sobre mi hombro mañana, mientras vemos a Eric Bana viajando por el tiempo y su esposa esperándolo abnegadamente, que no es la mejor película para ver cuando el amor de tu vida está a kilómetros de distancia, bueno… mundos de distancia, pero compré el DVD en una barata y quería probarlo y que mejor día que San Valentín, aunque es realmente trágico el asunto, lloré la primera vez que lo vi, porque pobre…

- ¡Darcy! – la contuvo Loki. Darcy dio un gran respingo, notando por primera vez que no había respirado en medio de su monologo.

El Dios del Engaño suspiró aliviado. No tenía palabras para explicar cuanto odiaba que Darcy se pusiera nerviosa porque, cuando eso ocurría, la muchacha no dejaba de hablar, incoherencias, una tras otra, sin respirar… Estaba seguro de que, si nadie la detuviera, ella continuaría hasta asfixiarse. Sacudió la cabeza en un intento de apartar ese pensamiento de su cabeza.

- Eres insoportable, mujer – siseó Loki antes de desaparecer del lugar.

Darcy contempló el punto vacio que Loki había dejado por unos minutos. Gruñó por lo bajo y continuó su camino al elevador.

* * *

Era un hecho, no se levantaría de su cama. El acogedor calor debajo de sus cobijas era preferible al frío afuera de ellas. Sin tomar en cuenta que Jane Foster en ese momento no tenía ninguna motivación para ponerse de pie. Era sábado y dada la importancia del día, por órdenes de Tony Stark, todos los laboratorios y los pisos administrativos de su torre permanecerían cerrados. Sabía que había quedado con Darcy de salir y pasear, mas la simple idea de ver a felices parejas juntas, agarradas de las manos, abrazadas o besándose era simplemente un martirio para la científica. No, hoy permanecería en su cama, cubierta por sus cobijas y con su cabeza recostada en la almohada que aún guardaba un poco del aroma de Thor.

Oyó el timbre resonar por todo el departamento, sin embargo no hizo el mínimo movimiento por pararse. El visitante, que con seguridad sería Darcy, tocó el timbre repetidamente sin cansarse, hasta que entendió que la dueña de casa no le abriría la puerta. Transcurrieron diez minutos de absoluto silencio y paz hasta que, inesperadamente, sus cobijas fueron jaladas con fuerza, dejándola al descubierto. Jane se sentó de golpe con la boca abierta y una expresión de ofensa en su rostro.

- Son las 12, Foster – apuntó Darcy enrollando las cobijas – Párate y báñate. Yo prepararé el desayuno. Tenemos un largo itinerario hoy.

La menor de las dos mujeres abandonó la habitación cargando las cobijas entre sus manos, ante la mirada incrédula de Jane. La astrofísica negó con la cabeza y volvió a recostarse en su cama.

- ¡Si no estás aquí en menos de diez, te levantaré con mi taser! – amenazó Darcy desde la cocina. Jane gimió, mientras sumía su cabeza en la almohada.

* * *

El remolino de luz desapareció dejando en su lugar a un Thor con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¡Tony! – lo saludó Thor aproximándose.

- ¡Thor! – lo imitó Tony alzando sus brazos al aire.

- Gracias por el recibimiento – agradeció Thor viendo la avioneta con el nombre de Stark Industries a pocos metros de ellos – No era necesario, yo puedo transportarme con ayuda de Mjolnir.

- Y eso es exactamente lo queríamos evitar – indicó Tony haciéndole una seña para que lo siguiera a la avioneta – Se supone que tu visita es una sorpresa.

- ¿Sorpresa? – preguntó Thor.

- Para Jane. Idea de Darcy – expuso Tony – Creo que tu hermano es una pésima influencia para nuestra querida chica de lentes. Antes no maquinaba planes maléficos, usando a sus indefensos amigos como peones.

- ¿Mi hermano? – repitió Thor sorprendido. Tony se detuvo en sus pasos - ¿Loki está aquí en Midgard?

- Eh…, aquí, aquí, lo que se dice aquí, no tengo ni la más remota idea – confesó Stark caminando de nuevo – Pero es amigo de Darcy y la visita a menudo. A mí también… El muy desgraciado disfruta vencerme en cuanto juego le propongo, podría apostar mi armadura a que hace trampa.

- No la hace o al menos es muy bueno en ello – aseguró Thor con una amarga sonrisa – Pasé siglos tratando de descubrirlo y nunca lo logré.

- Dios del Engaño – puntualizó Tony. Metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón – Me pregunto si habrá trajes de tu talla.

Thor volteó a ver a su amigo con extrañeza, teniendo un mal presentimiento sobre el asunto.

* * *

Jane debía admitir que el día hasta ahora no había resultado tan malo. Tras ser obligada a levantarse de su cama y a desayunar como si fuera su última cena, Darcy, Steve y ella emprendieron un paseo por Central Park, para después embarcarse en una búsqueda por el regalo perfecto para Peggy, la cita de esa noche del Capitán América. Una vez que Steve se decidió por una delicada pulsera de plata con incrustaciones de zafiro, el trío se dirigió al establecimiento de comida rápida más cercano.

- Bueno, ahora sólo faltan nuestros vestidos, Jane – señaló Darcy, antes de meterse a la boca el último pedazo de su hamburguesa.

- ¿Vestidos? – pronunció Jane bajando su vaso de refresco y posándolo sobre la mesa - ¿Para qué?

- No vamos a entrar a un lindo restaurante a cenar vestidas como siempre – manifestó Darcy haciendo bolita la envoltura de su hamburguesa.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? – preguntó Jane desconcertada.

- Oh, cierto, no te lo dije – habló Darcy – Vamos a ir a cenar. Steve pagará.

Jane volvió su mirada al aludido, quien sonrió detrás de su tercera hamburguesa, masticó y tragó.

- Darcy me contó que pasarían la noche en su departamento viendo películas y me pareció que deberían de disfrutar este día como todos los demás, no encerradas – expresó Steve – Espero que no te disgustes conmigo por tomarme la libertad de hacer planes para ustedes sin consultártelo.

- Oh, no, Steve, está bien – aceptó Jane con una ligera sonrisa.

- Ya estoy saboreando esa lasaña – comentó Darcy mojándose los labios con su lengua.

La compra de los vestidos duró alrededor de dos horas, en especial porque Darcy no se decidía por ninguno. Cuando finalmente emergieron de una de las tiendas, ambas con un vestido, ya eran las seis de la tarde y debían apresurarse para regresar a sus casas y prepararse para sus respectivas cenas. Steve se ofreció a detener un taxi, mas Darcy les suplicó que la esperaran un minuto mientras iba a comprar algo que había visto en la mañana en uno de los establecimientos. La vieron correr a lo largo de la calle y perderse entre las personas. No pasaron ni diez minutos antes de que Darcy reapareciera con una pequeña bolsa con el logotipo de una tienda de chocolates en sus manos. Steve las acompañó hasta el departamento de Jane. Se despidieron deseándole buena suerte al soldado y las dos mujeres se pusieron a la tarea de arreglarse. Diez minutos antes de las ocho, abandonaron el apartamento y se encaminaron al restaurante escogido por Steve, haciendo una pequeña escala en casa de Darcy para que esta dejara su compra de último minuto.

La sorpresa de Jane fue grande cuando, al descender de la limusina que amablemente Steve les había proporcionado, notó que el interior del restaurante, uno de los más caros de toda la ciudad, estaba vacío.

- Darcy, dime que Steve no reservó todo el restaurante para nosotros – pidió la mujer sintiéndose increíblemente avergonzada.

- Técnicamente fue Tony – reveló Darcy caminando hacia la puerta del establecimiento – Hizo esta reservación para él y Pepper, pero mi jefa le pidió sencillez este año, así que... – abrió la puerta y le cedió el paso a la astrofísica – Alguna otra pareja debía aprovecharlo, ¿no?

- Pero, Darcy, este es un exceso - opinó Jane entrando al restaurante – Sólo somos tú y…

Su garganta se secó y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.

- ¡Hola, Jane! – la saludó Thor con alegría.

Darcy debía felicitar a Tony por conseguir que Thor luciera tan… elegante. El hombre vestía de traje, un poco ajustado en algunas partes y sin corbata, pero traje al fin. Su largo y rubio cabello estaba sujeto en una cola de caballo en su nuca y sujetaba en sus manos un gigantesco ramo de rosas, las flores favoritas de Jane.

- Luces hermosa – estableció Thor.

Y Darcy debía estar de acuerdo. El lindo vestido rojo y las zapatillas que compraron esa tarde acentuaban a la perfección la belleza natural de Jane.

- Thor – reaccionó Jane.

Acto seguido, se lanzó contra el hombre, quien tiró el ramo de flores y la rodeó con sus brazos, levantándola del suelo en el proceso. Esa fue la señal que Darcy necesito para regresar sobre sus pasos y salir del restaurante sigilosamente. Emprendió la marcha hacia la limusina, mas, antes de subir a ella, se detuvo, se dio la media vuelta y observó a la pareja. El abrazo había evolucionado en un beso que no duró mucho. Pudo ver a Jane acribillando a Thor con preguntas, que el Dios del Trueno respondía con entusiasmo. Darcy suspiró. Jane se veía feliz, tanto que brillaba. ¿Cómo se sentiría eso? Tener a alguien cuya presencia te hiciera tan dichosa.

Si era sincera con ella misma, siempre había sentido envidia de Jane. Su relación, aunque tortuosa, era simplemente perfecta. Thor amaba a Jane más allá de cualquier cosa, lo podía ver en su mirada, en sus actitudes, en la forma en que la abrazaba, como si fuera lo más delicado del universo. Y Darcy no podía evitar preguntarse cómo sería eso, tener a alguien que te amara con esa intensidad, alguien que, al verte, lo hiciera como si fueras todo su mundo. Porque así veía Thor a Jane.

Suspiró una vez más y subió a la limusina, sin percatarse de la otra presencia en la acera. La limusina arrancó y Loki la vio alejarse envuelto en las tinieblas, su rictus transfigurado por la furia y sus puños fuertemente cerrados.

* * *

Darcy emergió de su cuarto enfundada en su pijama lista para su maratón anual de comedias románticas. Se acercó a su refrigerador, sacó el envase de un litro de helado de chocolate y una cuchara, se sentó en su sillón, cogió el control del DVD y oprimió el botón de "play". Este año iniciaría con "El Diario de Bridget Jones"

- Pensé que tendrías planes para esta noche – comentó Loki apareciendo al otro lado del sillón. Darcy soltó un pequeño grito, saltó y por poco tira el envase de helado al suelo. Loki sonrió satisfecho.

- ¡Avisa, maldita sea, avisa! – exigió Darcy aventándole uno de los cojines, que el asgardiano esquivó sin problema. Se echó para atrás el cabello contando hasta diez.

- ¿Y perder la oportunidad de asustarte? – preguntó Loki burlón. Darcy cogió otro de los cojines y estaba a punto de golpear al hombre cuando se paró en seco. De nada servía que lo golpeara con su almohada. Eso ni siquiera le causaba cosquillas al hombre. Suspiró, dejó el cojín en su lugar y posó su atención en el televisor, donde la película ya había empezado - ¿Y tus amigos? ¿Te abandonaron en un día tan especial?

- Jane está con Thor y Steve con su novia de la Segunda Guerra Mundial – indicó Darcy con indiferencia – Y tenía razón, Jane está feliz con la sorpresa.

- No te veo muy complacida – señaló Loki. Darcy suspiró derrotada.

- No me malinterpretes, es sólo que a veces no puedo evitar sentirme un poco celosa de Jane – confesó Darcy. Loki se sorprendió y enfureció internamente. Realmente no esperaba obtener una confesión tan pronto de la castaña y ya no estaba tan seguro de querer escucharlo de su boca – Me gustaría tener algo como lo que ella tiene con Thor.

¿Qué? Loki la volteó a ver por primera vez en la noche. ¿Algo cómo lo que Jane tiene con Thor?

- Es decir, tener a alguien que me ame y yo lo ame, que su simple presencia ilumine mi día y haga mi vida mejor – expuso Darcy – Total y completamente cursi, pero no me avergüenzo. Así soy. No quiero terminar mis días sola y con mil gatos como la señora loca de los Simpsons.

Así que era eso. Un inexplicable alivio inundó a Loki. Por un momento había pensado que los celos en la mirada de Darcy eran debido a que su mejor amiga era la mujer de Thor y no ella. ¿Cómo pudo considerar eso? Darcy no era como el resto de mujeres estúpidas que caían a los pies de un hombre como Thor perdidamente enamoradas. Ella era diferente, más inteligente y con mayor autoestima.

- Sería una agradable visión – opinó Loki – Tú gritando incoherencias y lanzando objetos. Espera un minuto…, creo que ya has alcanzado ese punto.

Darcy volvió a coger el cojín y golpeó en el brazo al hombre.

- Idiota – pronunció Darcy divertida. Loki sonrió ligeramente, mientras Darcy regresaba el cojín a su lugar – Pero lo digo en serio – puso el envase de helado en la mesita de centro, se puso de pie y se dirigió a la cocineta – Me he acostado con más hombres de los que puedo recordar y jamás he protagonizado una historia de amor sincera y bonita – manifestó Darcy sacando otra cuchara de uno de los cajones de la alacena – Eso es triste.

- Es más triste jamás haber sentido placer en tu vida – refutó Loki señalando con su índice a la pantalla – Si no pregúntaselo al Capitán.

- ¡Eres una mala persona! – le recriminó Darcy entregándole la cuchara y sentándose en el sillón de nuevo - ¿Y tú qué? ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado? No puedes negarlo, en siglos de existencia debió haber alguien especial en tu vida.

La expresión de Loki se endureció y su mirada se ensombreció. Darcy se golpeó internamente la frente. ¿Por qué no sabía cerrar su maldita boca?

- O algún apuesto caballero, porque como mujer si que la haces – comentó Darcy en tono de broma. Las palabras tuvieron el efecto deseado cuando una de la cejas de Loki se arqueó y su boca se curvó en una sonrisa de incredulidad – Apuesto lo que sea a que Tony Stark babeó ante Lady Loki.

- Y no te equivocas – afirmó Loki, haciendo reír a su acompañante.

- ¿Y en el ámbito del placer? Estoy segura de que tienes una larga lista de asgardianas satisfechas detrás de ti – aventuró Darcy.

- No es tan larga – admitió Loki con simpleza – La mayoría de las mujeres en Asgard preferían a Thor.

- ¿En serio? – inquirió Darcy incrédula – No lo comprendo. Si a mí me dejaran escoger entre tú y Thor, te escogería a ti mil veces.

- Lo dices por quedar bien conmigo – precisó Loki – O me vas a decir que jamás has fantaseado con Thor.

- Es guapo, debo admitirlo, sin embargo no me imagino llegar a tercera base con él – manifestó Darcy con sinceridad – No es mi tipo de hombre. A decir verdad, no sé si tengo un tipo de hombre, pero tú te acercas más al ideal que el grandote. Eres atractivo, inteligente, divertido y puedo apostar mi iPod a que eres un dios en la cama - los ojos de Loki se abrieron desmesuradamente y Darcy lo imitó casi al instante - ¡Olvida eso último! ¡Fui yo divagando! ¡No me hagas caso!

- Es un hecho que soy un dios en la cama, como lo soy en cada aspecto de mi vida – aceptó Loki viendo entretenido como la cara de Darcy se teñía de un rojo comparable con el de la armadura de Iron Man.

- ¡Te dije que lo olvidarás! – chilló Darcy tapando su cara con el cojín en sus manos.

Loki negó con la cabeza, cogió el envase de helado y empezó a comer de él. Segundos más tarde, Darcy apartó el cojín de su rostro, poniéndolo sobre su regazo. Alargó su mano con su cuchara hacia el envase, mas Loki lo alejó de ella con una traviesa sonrisa en sus delgados labios. Darcy frunció el ceño, se puso de pie y volvió a la cocina con el fin de sacar otro envase de helado de chocolate del fondo del congelador. Tomó asiento en el sillón otra vez y metió su cuchara en el nuevo recipiente.

- Tramposa – le espetó Loki.

- Astuta, yo diría – presumió Darcy sonriendo con superioridad.

La película transcurrió sin mayor problema, con Darcy haciendo sus usuales comentarios. A penas los créditos comenzaron a correr, Loki se puso de pie y se despidió. La muchacha se levantó de un brincó y le pidió que la aguardara un minuto. Corrió a su habitación y regresó a la sala en tiempo record con una caja en sus manos.

- Lo vi en una tienda y pensé en ti – reveló Darcy, ofreciéndole la caja a Loki – Feliz día de San Valentín.

Loki bajó su mirada hacia la caja. Era café, decorada con un pequeño moño verde. La cogió de las manos de Darcy y la abrió. En su interior se hallaba una figura de chocolate con forma de caballo y franjas de color verde a lo largo y ancho de ella.

- Es chocolate con menta – indicó Darcy – Espero te guste.

Loki admiró el regalo por un momento y levantó su vista hacia Darcy. La muchacha le sonreía con dulzura, intercambiando su peso de un pie al otro.

- Gracias, Darcy – agradeció Loki sintiéndose incómodo.

- No es nada – minimizó Darcy - ¿En verdad no quieres ver "La esposa del viajero del tiempo"? Lloraré y tú podrás reírte un buen rato.

- No – negó Loki – Tengo otros compromisos.

- Cada vez que dices eso te imagino detrás de un escritorio con un teléfono en la mano gritándole a tu secretaría – expresó Darcy acercándose al televisor – O arriba de un scooter, liderando la conquista de un mundo y riendo como maniático. No sé cual es preferible.

El Dios del Engaño miró a la castaña, mientras esta cambiaba el disco del DVD.

- Nos vemos otro día, Darcy – se despidió Loki.

- Hasta luego – respondió Darcy girando su cabeza hacia atrás, mas ya no había nadie.

Darcy no sabía que era peor: si los paros cardiacos que el asgardiano le provocaba con sus visitas sorpresas, o el insufrible vacío en su estomago cada vez que desaparecía.

* * *

Colocó la caja sobre la mesita de noche ubicada a la derecha de su cama. Tomó asiento al borde de la cama, pasó una mano por su cabello y se recostó, clavando sus ojos en el techo de la suite del hotel donde ya llevaba dos semanas hospedado sin que nadie, ni siquiera el hotel mismo, lo supiera.

Cerró sus ojos, percibiendo los comienzos de una jaqueca. La mayoría de las veces, sus visitas a Darcy le inducían una placentera paz, mas había ciertos días, como ese, en los que lo único que deseaba era bolar en mil pedazos a esa impertinente mortal junto con todo su planeta. Y no era porque sus comentarios lo afectaran o su falta de tacto lo enfureciera. Ni porque a veces tuvieran desacuerdos por las cosas más triviales o las más trascendentales. Tampoco por las libertades y atribuciones que se tomaba con él.

No. El verdadero problema radicaba en el hecho de que, con cada visita, la mujer se incrustaba un poco más en su vida, en su mente, en su corazón. Y él, sin importar lo que la lógica y el orgullo le dictaran en su cabeza, no tenía ninguna intención de impedirlo.

* * *

Y aquí está otro capítulo que espero haya sido de su agrado. Lentamente (demasiado lento para mi gusto de fangirl ¬¬) la situación evoluciona entre Darcy y Loki. En el próximo capítulo, empezará formalmente lo que será la trama de "El sordo latido de tu corazón".

Quiero agradecer a caaroowcullen, a anette, a Yiyukimo-ak y a susan-black7 por sus comentarios; este capítulo es para ustedes.

Adiós ;)


	4. Insecto

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de Marvel.

* * *

**Insecto**

Cuando llegó a sus oídos, la noticia le causó confusión: Loki, Dios de las Mentiras y el Caos, había abandonado su escondite en Hell para establecerse en Midgard. Al principio, lo consideró un chiste, una broma inventada por los guardias que no tenían nada mejor que hacer con su tiempo, mas, al escucharlo de boca de los impertinentes Fandral y Volstagg, durante una reunión de la corte, comenzó a darle la importancia que merecía. Si Loki había preferido la Tierra entre un vasto número de planetas, debía ser por una razón en especial. Así que de inmediato puso toda su fuerza en encontrarlo, tarea nada sencilla, tomando en cuenta la habilidad de Loki para esconderse.

Un mes y medio después su búsqueda rindió frutos de manera inesperada. Halló a Loki en lo que parecía ser una casa del Midgard actual. Pequeña, atiborrada de objetos desconocidos y severamente desordenada. Estaba sentado al borde derecho de un asiento alargado y acolchonado, con su codo recargado en el reposabrazos y su cabeza en la palma de su mano. Pensó que estaba sólo hasta que percibió el tenue y desconocido sonido de una respiración. Cambió su posición para ver de frente a Loki, no sin antes asegurarse de que todos y cada uno de sus hechizos para ocultarse siguieran activos. De ninguna manera podía arriesgarse a que Loki notará su presencia. Ladeó su cabeza, su mente corriendo a mil por hora. Una mujer midgardiana ocupaba el resto del asiento, su cabeza apoyada en un pequeño cojín al lado contrario de Loki y sus pies casi rozándose con las piernas del jotun. Estaba dormida, apaciblemente inconsciente.

Dirigió su mirada al Dios del Engaño. Este miraba con evidente aburrimiento la imagen cambiante del artefacto colocado delante de ellos. Los minutos pasaron, su atención dividida entre Loki, el inusual aparato y la midgardiana, quien permaneció dormida todo el tiempo. Finalmente, en el momento en que la imagen desapareció y comenzaron a deslizarse palabras por el objeto, Loki se movió. El hombre se estiró, cerró sus ojos y reclinó su cabeza sobre el respaldo del asiento. Transcurrieron varios minutos más en silencio, su paciencia a punto de llegar a un límite. Justo cuando había decidido retirarse (ya tenía la información que necesitaba), la habitación se sumió en la oscuridad. Moviendo levemente la muñeca, Loki prendió la luz del pasillo que con seguridad conectaba con otros cuartos. El jotun se puso de pie y, ante la mirada incrédula de su espía, cargó entre sus brazos a la mortal con extremo cuidado de no despertarla. Con la mujer en sus brazos, se encaminó al pasillo, sin saber que alguien iba detrás de él. Atravesó la primera puerta a la izquierda, la cual parecía ser la habitación de la midgardiana o probablemente de los dos. Depositó a la mujer en su cama y haciendo uso de su magia la cubrió con sus cobijas. Acto seguido, se quedó observándola por un momento, su mirada una mezcla de sentimientos que la dejó boquiabierta. Sonrió ligeramente, murmuró un casi inaudible "Buenas noches, Darcy" y desapareció.

Parpadeó un par de veces atónita. No podía ser cierto. En verdad, no podía. Una sonrisa irónica se formó en sus labios. ¡Loki, el hechicero que se jactaba de ser el más astuto e inteligente sobre la faz del universo, se había enamorado de una patética mortal… OTRA VEZ! Estalló en carcajadas, carcajadas que la llamada Darcy era incapaz de escuchar. ¿Cuántas veces podía alguien cometer el mismo error? Se sentó en el borde de la cama sin parar de reír. ¿Cuántas? Respiró con lentitud, una mano sobre su pecho, en un intento de tranquilizarse. Posó su mirada sobre la desconocida mujer. Era de baja estatura, con desaliñado cabello castaño que caía sobre su rostro ligeramente ondulado. Sus facciones eran aniñadas y su piel lechosa, levemente ruborizada en las mejillas. Una simple y patética niña. Y su respiración era tan pacifica, casi imperceptible. Una mueca de crueldad se dibujó en su rostro. ¿Qué haría Loki si al día siguiente encontrara a su querida mortal muerta? Entrecerró sus ojos, pronunciando mentalmente un viejo conjuro para asfixiar. Cómo disfrutaría la expresión de Loki.

Un zumbido taladró sus oídos y sintió como si alguien la golpeara directamente en el rostro. Se agarró de las cobijas para no caer, su cabeza doliendo intensamente. ¿Qué, en el nombre de los Nueve Reinos, había sido eso? Se puso de pie y se posesionó a un lado de la cama. Alargó su mano hacia la midgardiana. A pocos centímetros de que tocará su cara, sus dedos empezaron a congelarse, tornándose en su color azul de nacimiento. Apartó su mano, dando un paso hacia atrás. Examinó desde lejos a Darcy, probando con una infinidad de conjuros, hasta que llegó a una conclusión. No, Loki no era ningún idiota que tropezaba dos veces con la misma piedra. Era astuto, era un estratega, era precavido y por eso había envuelto a esa ridícula mortal con todos y cada uno de los conjuros de protección existentes sobre la faz del universo, muchos de ellos desconocidos para ella. ¡Por Yggdrassil, esa mortal estaba más protegida que las mismísimas manzanas de Idún! Y todo emergía de un pequeño dije que colgaba de su cuello. Intentó vanamente arrebatárselo, mas lo único que consiguió fue aumentar el dolor en su cabeza. Maldijo por lo bajo. No podría divertirse a expensas de esa estúpida niña. Gruñó molesta y regresó a Asgard.

Tres días después, decidida a encontrara el punto débil de ese collar, se teletransportó de nuevo a la casa de la mortal. La muchacha revisaba su armario y a juzgar por su expresión adormilada acababa de despertarse. Cerró las puertas de su armario sujetando un par de prendas entre sus brazos. Se encaminó a una puerta ubicada al fondo del cuarto, la abrió y entró en otra habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ella. Fue tras ella, materializándose en el interior de lo que parecía ser un cuarto de baño. La midgardiana se desvistió mientras bostezaba sonoramente. La examinó de arriba abajo sin comprender que tanto le atraía a Loki de ella. Esa niña rompía con todos y cada uno de los estándares de belleza en Asgard. Mejor punto, con los estándares de Loki.

Y entonces, ocurrió. La llamada Darcy cogió el collar entre sus manos y lo apartó de su cuello, dejándolo sobre la superficie que circundaba al lavamanos. Abrió la boca pasmada, incrédula, viendo como la muchacha se colocaba bajó la caída de agua de la regadera, jalando una cortina que la cubría de su vista. Posó su mirada sobre el dije. No podía creerlo, en verdad, no podía. ¡Ese diminuto colguije la protegía del más mínimo daño posible y ella simplemente se lo quitaba! ¡¿Qué demonios?! La única explicación factible era que Loki no le hubiera explicado la verdadera función del collar y la estúpida niña pensaba que sólo era una pieza de joyería. En dado caso, Loki era un reverendo imbécil.

Sonrió con superioridad. ¿Por qué no aprovechar tan oportuno desliz? Se acercó al lavamanos, alargó su mano hacia la joya y la habría tomado, si su mano no hubiera empezado a congelarse una vez más. Torció la boca. Fascinante, otro conjuro. Suspiró con fastidio y devolvió su atención a la mortal. Estaba indefensa. Únicamente necesitaba probarlo. Se concentró en penetrar la mente de la mujer, consiguiéndolo sin ningún problema. Los pensamientos de la chica era un verdadero desorden. Salió de su cabeza intrigada. Que interesante espécimen humano. Si algo disfrutaba era jugar con la mente de otros y Darcy parecía ser un conveniente entretenimiento.

Entró de nuevo a su cabeza, esta vez con un propósito diferente.

* * *

Un tintineo. Alzó su cabeza en actitud de alerta. El tintineo otra vez. Corrió la cortina y asomó la cabeza. Otro tintineo. Miró a todos lados, el ruido volviéndose más fuerte.

- ¿Loki? – preguntó Darcy en un tono lo suficientemente alto para que el asgardiano la escuchara.

No obtuvo respuesta. Y el tintineo aumentaba. La castaña emergió de la regadera, envolviéndose con la toalla que reposaba en el toallero a su derecha. Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió, asomando la cabeza.

- ¿Loki, eres tú? – inquirió Darcy. Por supuesto que era él. Nadie más se metía a su apartamento sin avisar - ¿Qué haces?

Un ruido la hizo girarse. La cortina había adquirido vida propia y se movía de un lado al otro. Darcy chocó contra la pared con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente. Acto seguido, las numerosas botellas cerca del lavamanos empezaron a caer una por una al suelo. Las llaves del lavamanos y de la regadera giraron por si solas y el agua emergió a borbotones. El espejo colocado arriba del lavamanos se rompió en pedazos y las botellas en el suelo se abrieron, derramando su contenido en el suelo.

La muchacha gritó a voz en cuello y huyó del baño a toda velocidad en dirección a la sala de estar. Cogió el teléfono que reposaba sobre la mesa de centro y oprimió el botón que en marcado rápido la comunicaría con Steve.

- Hola, Darcy – saludó la voz de Steve al otro lado de la línea.

- ¡Steve, hay alguien en mi apartamento! - habló Darcy frenética aún oyendo a la distancia el ruido en el baño. No, no era Loki. Definitivamente no lo era. Le gustaba gastarle bromas, pero esto era demasiado – ¡Está en el baño y…

La televisión explotó en pedazos y el sillón se prendió en llamas de la nada. Darcy gritó una vez más horrorizada, soltando el teléfono. Salió en estampida a la puerta principal, al tiempo que el refrigerador abría y cerraba su puerta escupiendo su contenido por todo el lugar. Abrió la puerta y abandonó el departamento sin parar de gritar.

Angerboda se dejó caer al suelo en medio de un ataque de risa.

El baño y la sala estaban en perfecto estado.

* * *

Dejó pasar dos semanas antes de volver al hogar de Darcy. No le sorprendió en absoluto que los conjuros dentro del collar fueran reforzados; era predecible. Sin embargo, la sorpresa la sufrió cuando, del mismo modo que la última vez, la midgardiana se quitó el collar antes de asearse. Sintió una inmensa necesidad de darle las gracias a Loki. Sonrió con sorna. Y claro que lo haría, se lo agradecería de la mejor manera posible.

Dos semanas habían sido suficientes para idear un plan a prueba de fallas, largo, pero que valdría la pena. Como dicen, la venganza es un plato que se sirve frío y ella llevaba siglos aguardando el momento perfecto; un par de meses más no significaban nada.

No mataría a la mascota de Loki. No, su muerte no le serviría de nada. La necesitaba viva para que su venganza funcionara.

Ya no jugaría con ella, pues eso podría alertar al Dios del Engaño, quien la descubriría tarde o temprano.

Debía ser sutil, precisa y paciente.

Sobre todo paciente. Al fin y al cabo, únicamente contaba con quince minutos diarios, quince deliciosos minutos en los que Darcy no era nada más que un diminuto, patético y efímero insecto.

* * *

(¿Qué haces cuando tu mente no es capaz de concentrarse en otra cosa que no sea Loki y Darcy? Escribes sobre Loki y Darcy. Jamás voy a terminar mi fic de Harry ¬¬')

Y aquí está otro capítulo que espero haya sido de su agrado. Es pequeño, pero muy importante, pues es la base del siguiente fic.

Quiero agradecer a anette, a Yiyukimo-ak, a caaroowcullen, a RemyStrawberry, a susan-black7, a Daneh y a tammy por sus comentarios; este capítulo es para ustedes.

Adiós ;)

Siguiente capítulo: Darcy en vestido de noche, Loki de traje y fotos, muchas fotos.


	5. Foto

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de Marvel.

* * *

**Foto**

Darcy observaba con plena atención a O'Connor, jefe del departamento de mercadotecnia de Stark Industries, y a Richardson, directora del departamento de Relaciones Públicas y su jefa directa, exponer los pormenores de la futura fiesta de beneficencia que la empresa estaba organizando. La ocasión: reunir fondos para los cuerpos de policías y de bomberos de la ciudad.

La reunión concluyó y todos abandonaron lentamente la sala de conferencias. Darcy recogió su libreta de apuntes y guardó su pluma en el bolsillo de su saco.

- Lewis – la nombró Richardson. La aludida levantó su mirada.

Era una mujer de cabello castaño claro, corto hasta los hombros y un fleco recto que casi tapaba sus pestañas. Sus ojos oscuros siempre estaban puestos en una dura mirada y sus facciones afiladas no mejoraban la severidad de su rostro. No llegaba al extremo de ser un clon de Miranda Priestly, pero se acercaba bastante, en especial en su trato con la pobre de su asistente. Fuera de eso, era una experta en las relaciones públicas, capaz de mover cielo, mar y tierra para mantener la buena imagen de la compañía y sobre todo de su dueño. La muchacha la había visto dos o tres veces mientras hablaba con inversionistas o la prensa. La sonrisa más falsa del universo, las actitudes más hipócritas, la perfecta precisión en las palabras. Un político en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Meryl Richardson le arrebató a Katy, su asistente, uno de los tantos folders que estaba apilando y se lo aventó a Darcy, quien lo agarró en el aire.

- Harrison, Mayers y Campbell serán tu problema en la fiesta – indicó Richardson posando su atención en la tableta electrónica en sus manos.

- ¿Perdón? – masculló Darcy pasmada. ¿Estaba queriendo decir lo que ella creía?

- El inútil de Gerald se rompió una pierna, su puesto en la fiesta está libre, tú eres la opción más viable – expuso la ejecutiva fijando su vista en Darcy – Es tu primera vez así que estás son las indicaciones. Vestida de etiqueta, nada que muestre mucho. Controla ese arbusto que llevas en la cabeza y deshazte de los lentes. Nada de iPods, chicles, paletas o cosas por el estilo. Regula tu vocabulario, tus conversaciones serán estrictamente laborales. Y mantén tu atención en todo minuto en Stark; uno nunca sabe cuando se le ocurra al señor incendiar la compañía – se acercó a Darcy con la gracia de una leona a punto de lanzar un zarpazo – No quiero quejas, Lewis. Estoy confiando en ti. ¿Puedes con el paquete o no?

- Por supuesto que si – asintió Darcy con una inmensa sonrisa en sus labios.

- Y trata de no parecer una niña de cinco años – concluyó Richardson.

Acto seguido, salió de la sala de conferencia con Katy detrás de ella, quien le sonrió y levantó su pulgar en señal de apoyo.

Darcy pasó unos cuantos segundos procesando la noticia, hasta que finalmente comenzó a saltar y bailar. ¡Su primer trabajo fuera de la oficina! Esto sólo llevaría a cosas más grandes.

Su pequeño momento de celebración fue interrumpido por la alarma de la Torre y la voz de JARVIS pidiendo amablemente que desalojaran en orden las instalaciones. La muchacha no lo pensó dos veces antes de ponerse en marcha. Bajó las múltiples escaleras acompañada de Hannah, una de sus compañeras, y una vez afuera del edificio se aproximó a Jane y a Erick, quienes observaban la Torre con expectación y angustia.

- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Darcy.

- Hubo una explosión en el piso arriba del nuestro – informó Jane.

- Stark – aventuró Darcy y Jane movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

- Bruce estaba con él – añadió Jane.

Bueno, eso explicaba la expresión de pánico en la cara de los dos científicos y el hecho de que la alarma se hubiera activado. Una explosión en los laboratorios era noticia diaria y el plan de seguridad sólo funcionaba para grandes catástrofes, como, por ejemplo, una visita inesperada de la contraparte del doctor Banner.

* * *

Pepper caminaba de un lado al otro, pasando su mirada de su celular al ascensor personal de Tony y viceversa, en el lobby de la Torre Stark con Happy y sus dos asistentes siguiendo sus erráticos movimientos. La puerta del elevador se abrió de par en par y salieron de él su billonario novio, Bruce, Natasha, Clint y… ¿Loki? Tony, Bruce y Loki estaban cubiertos por lo que parecía ser un polvo de color naranja, los dos primeros con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y el último con una más ligera. Natasha y Clint lucían molestos.

- ¡¿Qué demonios pasó, Tony?! – exclamó Pepper acercándose a los recién llegados – ¡Los empleados escucharon una explosión! ¡Jane y Erick también! – posó su mirada sobre Banner - ¿Bruce, estás bien?

- De maravilla – respondió Bruce alzando sus dos pulgares extrañamente feliz y, un poco más serio, añadió – Fue mi culpa, Pepper. No te enojes con Tony.

- Fue su culpa – reiteró Tony apuntando a su amigo.

- Parece que los niños estaban jugando con su juego de química y les explotó en la cara – resumió Natasha.

- ¡Hubieras visto, Pepper! ¡Fue una explosión gigantesca! ¡Estoy seguro que habría volado todo el laboratorio! – saltó Stark emocionado.

- ¡¿Y por qué te emociona eso?! – lo regañó Pepper.

- ¡Porque Loki la contuvo! – señaló al Dios del Engaño, quien sonrió con superioridad - ¡Uso su magia y la encapsuló en una mini explosión! ¡Fue increíble! ¡Y después usó un truco raro para evitar que Bruce se transformara en Hulk! – cogió a la mujer de los hombros - ¡Tenemos que contratarlo, Pepper! ¡Seguridad permanente! ¡Seguridad permanente!

- No tienes el dinero suficiente para pagarme, Stark – puntualizó Loki.

- Muchas gracias, Loki – le agradeció Pepper con una sincera sonrisa, para después continuar regañando a Tony y a Banner.

* * *

- Mira, allí está Loki – indicó Darcy. Jane frunció ligeramente el entrecejo al igual que Erick, mientras la muchacha metía su mano en el bolsillo derecho de su saco para coger su celular. Fijo su atención en el aparato y comenzó a escribir un mensaje ante la mirada de sus dos amigos científicos. Oprimió el botón de enviar y alzó la cabeza expectante. En cuestión de segundos, Loki sacó un celular del bolsillo de su pantalón.

- ¿Desde cuándo Loki tiene celular? – inquirió Selvig incrédulo, al tiempo que observaban como Loki leía el mensaje en el aparato. El Dios del Engaño levantó su mirada y buscó a Darcy entre la gente.

- Desde el incidente en mi casa – respondió Darcy levantando su brazo en el aire para que el asgardiano la ubicara – Quería tener contacto con todos los hombres rudos, así que le di mi viejo celular y me compré uno nuevo. Después el lo tiró y consiguió uno de última generación probablemente robado.

- No es robado cuando su dueño compra uno nuevo cada día – corrigió Loki materializándose a su lado, sus brazos cruzados detrás de su espalda y una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios – Doctora Foster. Doctor Selvig – ambos fijaron su vista en cualquier otro punto que no fuera Loki, evidentemente incómodos con la presencia del hombre.

- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Darcy.

- Banner convino elementos de la naturaleza, provocando una reacción explosiva – explicó Loki.

- ¿Cómo es qué… - comenzó Jane señalando con su índice al interior de la Torre. Una copia de Loki seguía detrás de Stark y Banner inmóvil.

- Siempre me agrada ver cuánto duran en percatarse del cambio – expresó Loki con sádica diversión – El imbécil de Thor tiene el record.

Jane abrió su boca, aparentemente para defender a su aún castigado novio.

- ¡Noticias! – intervino Darcy antes de que alguna batalla verbal, que seguramente terminaría con sus dos amigos furiosos y ella sufriendo las consecuencias, iniciara - ¿Quién creen que irá a la gala a favor de los bomberos y policías de Nueva York? – cuestionó en tono musical.

- ¡¿En verdad?! ¡Eso es maravilloso, Darcy! – la felicitó Jane olvidando la presencia de Loki por un momento.

- ¡Si! ¡Estoy a cargo de dos inversionistas y un malvado senador! – exclamó Darcy – El próximo año estaré en la reunión de la ONU – aseguró con confianza.

- Felicidades – pronunció Loki con su atención clavada al frente, donde Tony acababa de notar el engaño y movía su cabeza de un lado al otro buscándolo.

- Debemos de ir a festejar – propuso Jane, todos los ojos sobre el billonario, playboy y filántropo – Necesito una noche de chicas urgentemente.

- Trato hecho – aceptó Darcy, al mismo tiempo que Tony daba con Loki.

El Dios de la Travesuras lo saludó con una expresión burlona, ganándose una seña obscena de parte de Stark. Loki se llevó la mano al pecho fingiéndose ofendido y Darcy no pudo evitar rodar los ojos. Y luego decía que ella era la infantil.

* * *

Abandonó su cubículo a toda velocidad, repitiendo como un mantra los datos que había estado estudiando sobre Harrison, Mayers y Campbell durante los últimos tres días. Se introdujo al ascensor, revisando la hora en su celular. Las seis en punto. La gala comenzaba a las 8:30. Contaba con el tiempo justo para llegar a su casa, arreglarse y arribar al salón donde el evento se llevaría a cabo. Eso si el tráfico estaba a su favor. Por suerte le había pedido su automóvil a Jane para usarlo esa noche.

Emergió del elevador en estampida hacia la calle, mas se detuvo justo en el umbral de la puerta, su vista periferia notando algo. Giró su cabeza a la izquierda. Una inmensa sonrisa de alivio se posesionó de sus labios. Loki estaba ahí, sentado en uno de los tantos sillones del lobby con sus ojos clavados en su celular escribiendo un mensaje de texto.

- ¡Gracias, Dios! – soltó Darcy aproximándose al hombre. Loki la miró de reojo y continuó escribiendo.

- De nada – respondió Loki con sorna.

- No era para ti, amigo – aclaró Darcy – Pero te agradeceré personalmente si… ¿Por qué estás lleno de hollín? – tanto su pantalón de mezclilla azul, como su camisa azul, cara y manos estaban manchadas de un fino polvo gris. Loki, aún sin despegar su mirada de su celular, abrió su boca para responder, mas Darcy levantó sus manos y las movió de forma negativa – Olvídalo, historia para después. Por favor, ¿puedes llevarme a mi casa? Necesito prepárame para la fiesta y estoy corta de tiempo.

Loki guardó el teléfono en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, se puso de pie y le sonrió con superioridad.

- Debiste salir antes – la molestó Loki – No puedes depender de mi magia ¿Qué habrías hecho si no hubiera venido a jugar con las armaduras de Stark?

- Sumergirme en las calles repletas de coches y esperar por lo mejor – respondió Darcy sinceramente y luego inquirió con curiosidad - ¿Qué le hiciste a las armaduras de Tony? – se llevó las manos a sus sienes - ¿Qué me importa? ¡Concéntrate, Darcy, concéntrate! – Loki se cruzó de brazos entretenido con la muchacha, quien bufó molesta - ¡¿Me vas a llevar o no?!

- Será un placer – asintió Loki.

En una fracción de segundos, el lobby de la Torre Stark se transformó en la pequeña sala de estar del departamento de Darcy. La mujer abrazó rápidamente a Loki y corrió en dirección a su cuarto.

- ¡Te adoró! ¡Eres lo máximo! – profirió Darcy, antes de ingresar a su habitación y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Loki permaneció de pie inmóvil por un largo rato. No había palabras en el universo para expresar como detestaba las maneras de Darcy para demostrar su afecto. La chica no se le aventaba encima como solía hacerlo con Foster y Rogers, pero las pocas veces que lo hacía siempre lo dejaba con un incómodo cosquilleo en el estomago.

Suspiró fastidiado, se sentó en el sillón y alargó su mano derecha hacia el control remoto que reposaba sobre la mesita de noche. Mas su atención fue capturada por un libro y un gran número de fotografías esparcidas sobre la mesita de noche. Conocía la afición de Darcy por esas imágenes que con el pasar de los años habían reemplazado a las pinturas. En incontables ocasiones, la mujer había intentado sacarle una sin ningún éxito, pues Loki lo consideraba una tontería. Cogió el libro y lo observó. No era muy voluminoso, de tapas duras forradas con un estampado psicodélico. El número "2015" resaltaba en la caratula escrito con plumón negro. Lo abrió y vio la primera página. En ella relucía una foto de Darcy colgada al cuello del Capitán América, ambos usando un ridículo sombrero con el "2015" pegado en él y sonriendo a la cámara. Debajo de la foto se podía leer: "Otro año más. Quién lo diría." Las siguientes tres páginas eran fotos de la misma fiesta, al parecer de Año Nuevo. A ellas le siguieron fotos de la nieve, de la oficina de Darcy, de San Valentín y en todas ellas estaba la castaña sonriendo (con excepción de las que eran meramente paisaje), sola, acompañada, pero siempre alegre. Y todas tenían comentarios y algunos de ellos tenían que ver con él. "A Loki le encantaron las nuevas películas de Sherlock Holmes. Su cara durante toda la función era de intensa concentración. Estoy segura de que casi babea. Jajaja."

Cuando llegó a la última página decorada (casi la mitad del volumen del libro), cerró el libro y se puso de pie. Si había uno del 2015, debía haber de los años anteriores. Se aproximó al librero ubicado al lado izquierdo del centro de entretenimiento y una media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al descubrir que los tres primeros niveles de arriba a abajo estaban dedicados a álbumes fotográficos, uno para cada año, remontándose al 2000. Tomó el del año anterior, el 2014 y lo abrió. No había una gran diferencia entre las fotos anteriores, pero por alguna extraña razón se sentía fascinado.

2 de mayo. En la parte superior de la hoja una caja repleta de objetos, debajo, un casillero vacio, y en la siguiente página Rogers metiendo la misma caja en la cajuela de un convertible. El comentario esta vez era un "Hasta nunca, S.H.I.E.L.D. No te extrañaré." Después seguían unas cuantas fotos de lo que parecía ser una fiesta que cambiaban abruptamente a la de una estancia vacía. "Adiós, casa. Tuvimos buenos tiempos". La siguiente era la foto de un periódico, que anunciaba el ataque a un aeropuerto. "Los chitauri vuelven. Steve y todos están como locos. Tan locos que se les ocurrió traer al psicópata y frustrado rey, Loki. ¿En serio, muchachos, en serio?" Loki frunció el ceño, cambiando de página, encontrándose con una imagen de la biblioteca de la Torre Stark. "Así que tuve la genial idea de llevarle libros a Loki para que se entretuviera. Y el poderoso Thor no quiso bajar así que lo hice yo. Curiosidad. El tipo en verdad tiene problemas. Pasó de amenazador a burlón en menos de dos segundos. Ok. Así que ahora Fury me contrató para sacarle información. Sus padres debieron tirarlo de cabeza cuando era niño si en verdad cree que lograré algo". Otra imagen de la librería. "¡Una semana! ¡Una semana! Pero al fin hice hablar a Loki. El tema: magia. En verdad debo de presentarle a Harry Potter, estoy segura de que le encantaría". Una foto de un libro de mitología nórdica. "¡Asgard es genial! (o al menos así lo pintó Loki). Llevaré el mapa que hice para cuando Jane se case y comprobaré si es cierto o sólo me mintió." Otro libro de mitología. "Tengo una nueva meta de vida, conocer los nueve reinos. Si, claro." Una foto de Thor y Jane comiendo. "Asgard es… Lo siento tanto por Jane, pero si Asgard es como dice Loki se va a aburrir eternamente. Y lo de eternamente es literal". Dos páginas en blanco y una imagen de toda la colección de Harry Potter. "Así que volví tras mi casi muerte a la celda anti-Hulk. Si, no tengo amor propio. En fin, Loki estaba mal, pero ahora está bien y lo introduje al mágico mundo del señor Potter. Quien lo diría, debatí de Harry Potter con un súper dios nórdico. Creo que lo tacharé de mi lista de cosas por hacer antes del fin del mundo". Cinco páginas de fotografías sin importancia y con comentarios relacionados a él.

Darcy y Pepper sonreían a la cámara. "¡Y los ingredientes están aquí! Loki empezó a trabajar con ellos. Pepper confía en su chico, pero yo confió más en Loki. No ofensas, Tony". En la siguiente página estaba Darcy mostrando su brazo limpio. "Es oficial: ¡Amo a Loki! Pepper está bien y el antídoto está siendo producido en masa. Gracias, Loki". Las fotografías siguientes eran de la destrucción dejada por Thanos y su ejército, otras de los Vengadores. Una imagen de la casa de Darcy. "Nueva casa. Nuevo trabajo. Tony Stark siempre consigue lo que quiere" Otras fotos sin importancia. Darcy con el collar que le había regalado en sus manos. "Regalo de Loki. Por mis servicios. Parece que ahora así se le llama a ser amigable. Idiota. Nueva meta de vida: conseguir una foto de Loki. ¡Tiene que estar aquí!" Las últimas páginas del libro eran en su mayoría intentos de la muchacha por fotografiarlo y comentarios sobre las películas o series que habían visto o en relación a las cosas que platicaban. Comentarios sobre sus visitas, sus actitudes, sus puntos de vista. Todo estaba ahí y el hecho de que Darcy lo considerara tan valioso en su vida le provocaba un sentimiento de pertenencia, algo que no había sentido desde ese funesto día en que supo la verdad sobre su origen. Era parte de la vida de Darcy, era importante para ella.

Cerró el libro, lo dejó en su lugar y cogió el del año 2013. Nada interesante. El del 2012. 2 de mayo. Fotografías de periódicos, imágenes de la devastación en Nueva York y una foto de mala calidad de él. "Parte de Nueva York destruida. Thor volvió, pero sólo para calmar a su hermanito con ínfulas de grandeza. En otras noticias, Erick está bien. Aún no supera lo que sucedió, sin embargo dice que con un poco de terapia estará bien. Y Coulson murió. Bueno, es oficial: Loki está en el top 1 de mis personas más odiadas. Jane y yo fundaremos un club en su contra. ¿Cómo puede alguien ser capaz de hacer eso? Muertos, personas sin casa, sin familia. Loki está enfermo. No necesita que lo castiguen. Necesita entrar a un psiquiátrico." Loki cerró el libro de golpe y lo devolvió a su puesto en el estante. Asió el del año 2011 en sus manos y empezó a hojearlo. La mayoría eran fotos de Darcy en salones de clases, unas de sus profesores y otras de lo que suponía era su universidad.

Una imagen de Jane Foster sonriendo con una expresión cansada. "Jane Foster, doctora en astrofísica y mi nueva jefa. Allá voy créditos extras. Por cierto, es asombrosa". Más fotos de la universidad mezcladas con fotos del laboratorio de Jane y… Loki frunció la boca. Thor. Con su estúpida sonrisa en la cara, comiendo "Y esto nos cayó del cielo. Interesante. En su cara a los que dicen que los hombres no caen del cielo. Si lo hacen, amigos. Jane cree haber hecho un gran descubrimiento." Loki pasó la hoja y al instante deseó no haberlo hecho. Fotos del pequeño pueblo de Puente Antiguo destruido y una imagen de pésima calidad del Destructor. "Thor resultó ser un dios de verdad o algo por el estilo. Y su hermano lo odia tanto que mandó un Transformer para destruirnos a todos. Creo que alguien no recibió suficientes abrazos cuando ni…

Devolvió el álbum al librero y revisó el del año 2010. Darcy en la escuela, con sus amigos, con su familia. En su graduación. Al entrar en la universidad. Colocó el libro en su lugar y sacó el que le seguía. Arqueó una ceja confundido al ver la portada. "2006-2009" ¿Tres años en un solo libro? Lo abrió y comenzó a hojearlo. Las primeras fotos eran de una Darcy muy joven, si sus cuentas eran correctas, de quince años. Imágenes de su escuela, de sus compañeros, de su familia. Y de repente, todas las fotografías tenían un solo protagonista. Un chico de la edad de Darcy con una pinta muy desaliñada que le provocaba nauseas a Loki. Y cuando las fotos comenzaron a ser de ellos juntos, abrazados, besándose, Loki sólo quería vomitar. "Los hombres perfectos si existen. El mío se llama Nate. Como lo amo" rezaba debajo de una foto de ellos dos juntos besándose.

Cambió la página hallando únicamente el blanco del papel. Las siguiente cinco páginas también estaban vacías. Una foto tomada desde arriba de una transitada calle. "La vista desde mi ventana en el hospital". Una foto de los que por ahora Loki suponía eran los padres de Darcy y un médico. "Una semana predijo. Ya llevó dos, amigo. Y no planeó irme."

Loki dio un respingo, por poco tirando el libro al suelo. Darcy le sonreía como siempre a la cámara, mas ese ligero gesto era lo único que le aseguraba que la muchacha retratada era su amiga. Su cara estaba demacrada y esquelética, al igual que sus brazos y torso. Tenía oscuras ojeras debajo de sus brillantes ojos y lucía cansada, exhausta, como si en cualquier momento fuera a desmayarse.

Loki tragó saliva con pesadez, percibiendo una opresión en el pecho.

- ¡Hey! ¿Viendo mis álbumes sin mí? - lo reprendió la voz de Darcy.

El asgardiano cerró el libro de golpe y levantó la cabeza tomado por sorpresa. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Definitivamente no podía existir una relación entre la enferma chica de la foto y la espectacular mujer frente a él. El normalmente ondulado cabello de Darcy ahora era lacio, perfectamente sujeto por una pinza en la parte trasera de su cabeza. Sus lentes habían desaparecido con lo cual sus brillantes ojos azules resaltaban aún más. Y su vestuario. Loki no podía encontrar palabras para describirlo. Era un vestido azul oscuro, largo, sin tirantes, que se ceñía perfectamente a su torso y caía libre desde su cintura hasta sus tobillos. Cubriendo sus desnudos hombros, llevaba una mascada de color negro y en su mano izquierda un bolso de mano del mismo color.

- ¿Y bien? - cuestionó Darcy, percatándose de la mirada examinadora de Loki y sintiéndose incomprensiblemente feliz por haber llamado la atención del hombre de esa manera.

El aludido abandonó su escrutinio y posó sus ojos en los de Darcy. El Dios del Engaño no era ningún ciego. Hacía mucho tiempo que había notado que debajo de esos detestables lentes y las numerosas capas de ropa que Darcy usaba estaba una mujer que nada tenía que envidiarle a Freya. Sin embargo, por primera vez, se veía completamente pasmado ante la apariencia de la mortal, incapaz de racionalizar una oración coherente.

La apremiante mirada de Darcy y su media sonrisa burlona lo hicieron reaccionar.

- Toda una mujer de negocios - respondió Loki con simpleza devolviendo el álbum al librero.

- Genial – expresó Darcy con alivio - ¿Quieres venir? Invité a Jane, pero a la señorita no le agradan las fiestas de coctel. Habrá comida gratis y podremos reírnos de la gente rica y poderosa.

- Pensé que irías a trabajar – señaló Loki divertido. Darcy se encogió de hombros.

- Puedo comer, reír y trabajar al mismo tiempo – comentó Darcy con un poco de arrogancia - Soy una mujer multitareas.

- Estoy plenamente de acuerdo en eso – asintió Loki.

En un pestañeo, su empolvado atuendo cambió a uno más formal compuesto por un pantalón de vestir negro, una camisa blanca y una larga gabardina gris. Darcy entreabrió la boca perpleja.

- Cuanto te odio – dijo Darcy - ¿Sabes cuánto tarde en arreglarme? Casi dos horas. ¡Dos horas! Y tú… - movió sus manos de arriba abajo señalando a Loki – Sólo chasqueas tus dedos y ¡listo!

- En ningún momento chasqueé mis dedos – corrigió Loki burlón. Darcy movió la cabeza negativamente y se encaminó a la puerta principal. El Dios del Engaño la siguió de cerca.

* * *

A diferencia de Thor, Loki jamás había sido una persona a la que le agradaran las fiestas de cualquier tipo, situación que encabezaba la extensa lista de razones por las que su vida en Asgard nunca fue la ideal. Las fiestas de palacio, ya fueran privadas o para todo el pueblo asgardiano, siempre terminaban de una u otra forma con él haciendo el ridículo, casi siempre por culpa de Thor o sus ineptos amigos. Las fiestas de estado eran imposiblemente aburridas y difíciles de evadir, sobre todo cuando la mayoría de los tratos que mantenían a Asgard en paz con el resto de los Nueve Reinos los había gestado él personalmente. Razón por la cual, a penas arribaron frente al gigantesco salón de eventos y pasaron la recepción, Loki se inquirió a sí mismo si habría sido una brillante idea aceptar la invitación de Darcy. Veinte minutos después obtuvo su respuesta tras el primer comentario mordaz que Darcy dirigido hacia uno de los inversores con los que debía de interactuar. El hombre era, en toda la extensión de la palabra, un patán. Le había lanzado una tras otra indirectas a la castaña, no paraba de observar su escote y el Dios del Engaño estaba completamente seguro de que, de no haber estado él a un lado de Darcy, el pervertido habría intentado algún movimiento. Iba por el decimo cumplido a los atributos físicos de Darcy cuando la muchacha se inclinó ligeramente y le pidió amablemente que terminara con el ofensivo cortejo o le cortaría partes de su cuerpo que extrañaría. La conversación se zanjó ahí y el hombre de unos cincuenta años se alejó para reunirse con la que parecía a todas luces ser su esposa. Loki esperaba que Darcy explotará contra el inversor, mas la mujer únicamente se lamento de que le hubieran quitado su taser en la entrada. "Eso habría dejado una más clara impresión, ¿no crees?"

El otro inversor y el senador fueron "pan comido" según palabras de Darcy y el resto de la noche fue historia. Ambos escogieron un punto cerca de la mesa de bocadillos desde donde se podía observar la plenitud del salón. Darcy comenzó a criticar a las personas como si se tratara de alguno de sus programas favoritos y Loki la siguió. En algún punto de la noche, el asgardiano incendió la copa de vino que el pervertido inversionista estaba a punto de llevar a sus labios, causando que el hombre brincara y emitiera un chillido muy parecido al de una pequeña niña asustada. Eso detonó una serie de minúsculas bromas, algunas idea de Loki, otras de Darcy (el Dios de las Travesuras estaba impresionado por la maléfica mente de su acompañante), que vieron su fin cuando una de ellas ocurrió cerca de Pepper Potts. La presidente de Stark Industries les dedicó una mirada reprobatoria y los dos tuvieron que aguantar el ataque de risa.

Las horas transcurrieron con una rapidez impresionante y en menos de lo que esperaban los invitados empezaban a retirarse. Mientras abandonaban el complejo, Loki llegó a una conclusión. No es que no le agradaran las fiestas; es que nunca había gozado de tan buena compañía.

- ¡Hey, Darce! – gritó una voz. Darcy y Loki giraron la cabeza a la derecha para ver como Peter Parker se acercaba a ellos corriendo.

- ¡Hey, Pete! – saludó Darcy con una inmensa sonrisa en cuanto el joven estuvo a un metro de distancia - No te vi allá adentro.

- No, me tocó cubrir la alfombra roja – indicó Peter agitando su cámara fotográfica en su mano derecha - ¿Foto?

- Sólo si prometes mandarme una copia – propuso Darcy.

- ¿Facebook? – inquirió Parker preparando la cámara.

- Si… por cierto, tú última actualización del gatito de Gwen jugando con tu máscara fue genial – expresó Darcy.

- ¿Si? No fue nada genial tener que arreglarla – puntualizó Peter con una risa ahogada. Levantó la cámara al nivel de sus ojos - ¿Lista?

Darcy ladeó la cabeza ligeramente y sonrió, alzando una mano en forma de saludo.

Un fuerte brazo la rodeó por la cintura y Darcy abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Volvió su cabeza hacia atrás encontrándose con Loki, su barbilla peligrosamente cerca de su sien, quien le dedicó una corta mirada antes de hacerle una seña para que viera al frente. La mujer pestañeó varias veces. ¿Era en serio? ¿Se iba a tomar una foto con ella? ¡¿Abrazados?! Sacudió un poco la cabeza incrédula y regresó su atención a la cámara de Peter. Sonrió de oreja a oreja, sus ojos más brillantes que nunca.

* * *

Sentimentalismo. El más puro y repulsivo sentimentalismo. De esos actos sin sentido de los que es muy probable que te arrepientas más tarde. Mas no había podido evitarlo. Al ver al más joven de los Vengadores con su cámara ofreciéndole una foto a Darcy, una voz en su cabeza le había gritado, casi exigido, que se retratará junto con la chica.

Absurdo y ridículo sentimentalismo. Porque, tras revisar sus álbumes, se percató que las fotografías no eran un vicio o un pasatiempo para Darcy. Eran partes de su vida, personas, lugares, acontecimientos, todo lo que en cierta forma la había marcado. Todo estaba ahí. Todos estaban ahí. Desde Foster y Rogers, pasando por su familia, hasta Barton y Romanoff, quienes a duras penas le dirigían un "hola" al toparse con ella en los pasillos. Todos figuraban allí, menos él. Y la única foto que tenía de él era de cuando intentó conquistar la Tierra.

Así que, en su siguiente visita a Darcy, tres días después de la gala, optó por arribar al departamento cuando la castaña aún se hallaba en su empleo. Se dirigió al librero y cogió entre sus manos el libro del 2015. Lo hojeó hasta llegar a la última página adornada y una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Ahí estaban los dos, Darcy con una sonrisa espectacularmente gigante y él con una más pequeña. Bajó su mirada hacia el comentario:

_Loki y yo en la gala a favor de los cuerpos de policía y bomberos de Nueva York. Pete tomó la foto. ¡Mi primera foto de Loki! ¡Los sueños si se hacen realidad! ¡Fiesta!_

_Nueva meta de vida: sacarle una foto a Loki con orejas de gatito._

* * *

Y un nuevo capítulo que deseo haya sido de su agrado. No pude evitar lo de Loki con orejas de gatito y esperó que se hayan reído tanto como yo (sigo riéndome XD). Bueno el siguiente capítulo es mi favorito, así que prepárense (positiva o negativamente).

Quiero agradecer a daniela bv, a Yiyukimo-ak, a RemyStrawberry, a susan-black7, a anette y a Caolinet Black por sus comentarios; este capítulo es para ustedes.

También quiero aprovechar este momento para desearles una ¡Feliz *inserte festividad de su predilección*! Disfruten con sus seres queridos y descansen (aunque es lo que menos se puede hacer en esta temporada sorprendentemente).

Adiós ;)

Próximo capítulo: Thor vuelve. Jane está feliz, Darcy contenta y Loki… no tanto.


	6. Abrazo

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de Marvel. Los lyrics son de la canción _Million Dollar Man_ de Lana del Rey. La canción es perfecta para este capítulo. Escúchenla.

* * *

_It isn't that hard boy to like you or love you_

_I'd follow you down down down,_

_You're unbelievable_

_If you're going crazy just grab me and take me_

_I'd follow you down down down, anywhere anywhere_

* * *

**Abrazo**

Envuelta en la penumbra de su habitación, la joven mujer escuchaba a lo lejos el rechinar de una puerta. Levantó la cabeza ligeramente, encontrando la puerta de su cuarto entreabierta. Se puso de pie y la cerró. No obstante, el rechinido continuó. Jaló la manija y salió de su habitación. Revisó el vacío pasillo y se dirigió al piso inferior. Tras revisar cada puerta y ventana, la muchacha comenzó a asustarse, pues el rechinido no cesaba. Caminó por toda la casa en busca del objeto ofensor hasta que se detuvo frente a la puerta del sótano. De ahí venía el ruido. Abrió la puerta y oprimió el interruptor de la luz. El foco estaba fundido. Bajó las escaleras a oscuras, sujetándose del barandal, el rechinido aumentando y el sonido de una agitada respiración se oía a lo lejos. Llegó al último escalón, la luz se encendió de golpe y...

Un rayo atravesó el cielo, iluminando la totalidad de la sala, seguido por el atronador ruido de un trueno. Darcy saltó varios centímetros en el aire profiriendo un grito que Loki estaba seguro pudieron escuchar hasta Asgard. Acto seguido, se abrazó al asgardiano, ocultando su rostro detrás del brazo de este.

- ¡Se acabó! ¡Es la última vez que vemos una película de terror! - exclamó Darcy, sus palabras ligeramente apagadas por su actual posición.

- Fue tu idea - puntualizó Loki rodando los ojos. La mujer podía encarar a los seres más poderosos del universo pero era incapaz de ver una ridícula y falsa película de terror.

La estela de otro rayo llamó la atención de Loki.

- No siempre tomo las mejores decisiones - admitió Darcy soltando a su acompañante. Cogió el control remoto y detuvo la película - ¿Qué te parece un cambio de planes?

El hombre movió afirmativamente la cabeza, al tiempo que se ponía de pie. Se acercó a la ventana e inspeccionó el cielo. Hace unos minutos estaba despejado con la luna en lo más alto del firmamento. Ahora estaba repleto de nubes, de las que caían uno tras otro rayos. No era una tormenta normal, lo sentía en su cuerpo, en su piel erizada.

- ¿Ya vimos el Señor de los Anillos? - preguntó Darcy desde el suelo frente al centro de entretenimiento, cambiando el disco del DVD.

Al no recibir respuesta, volteó a ver a Loki. El Dios del Engaño tenía su vista perdida en el exterior y su rictus era sombrío, duro. Giró su cabeza hacia la inmensa ventana que proveía de luz durante el día a su pequeño apartamento. Una tormenta eléctrica.

- ¿Pasa algo? - inquirió Darcy con un dejo de preocupación. Ninguna respuesta, ni siquiera una mirada de reojo. Sus ojos descendieron hasta los puños fuertemente cerrados de Loki.

Se puso de pie angustiada y posó su mano sobre el hombro del asgardiano. Este la volteo a ver con el entrecejo fruncido, su mirada iracunda y asesina. Darcy se mantuvo tranquila. Hacía tiempo que había aprendido que lo mejor para manejar los cambios de humor de Loki era mostrarse calmada y receptiva. Demostrar miedo sólo empeoraba la situación.

- ¿Señor de los Anillos? - cuestionó Darcy.

Loki arqueó una ceja confundido y Darcy suspiró internamente aliviada.

- ¿Que si ya vimos el Señor de los Anillos? - profundizó Darcy.

Loki regresó su mirada al exterior, moviendo su cabeza negativamente, su expresión un poco más apacible. Darcy sonrió.

- Genial, ya tenemos que ver los próximos cinco días - celebro Darcy volviendo a su lugar en el sillón. Tomó el control entre sus manos y oprimió el botón de "play". Miró a Loki - Vamos, Lokito.

El Dios del Engaño bufó ante el apodo, echó un último vistazo a la tormenta y regresó a su puesto a un lado de Darcy.

* * *

Darcy salió de su área de trabajo con su atención pegada a su celular y escribiendo rápidamente un mensaje de texto. Se reuniría con Jane y aprovecharían su hora de comida para visitar el nuevo restaurante de comida mexicana que habían abierto a dos cuadras de la Torre Stark. No obstante, Darcy no creía ser una buena compañía en ese momento.

Estaba inquieta, preocupada y todo gracias a Loki. El hombre observó sin prestar realmente atención "La comunidad del Anillo" y su evidente incomodidad no pasó desapercibida para la castaña, quien se percató de que el Dios del Engañó contemplaba más la ventana que la pantalla. Su seco "hasta luego" al marcharse era otro indicador de que algo andaba mal y Darcy, por más que lo pensaba, no sabía cuál había sido el problema. Normalmente sus cambios de humor tenían que ver con algún comentario suyo, pero esta vez no recordaba haber dicho nada imprudente. La película tampoco figuraba como posible explicación y la mujer simplemente ya no podía con la incertidumbre. "¿_Vemos la segunda hoy?_" escribió. Presionó el botón de enviar y levantó su cabeza justo al mismo tiempo que una persona de gran tamaño y muy conocida emergía del elevador.

- ¡DARCY! – exclamó Thor jubiloso.

- ¡¿Thor?! – soltó Darcy incrédula.

A continuación, el Dios del Trueno acortó la distancia entre ellos, la rodeó con sus brazos y la levantó en el aire. Darcy rió contenta, respondiendo el abrazo.

- Es una alegría verte nuevamente – expresó Thor regresándola al suelo.

- Igualmente, grandote – dijo Darcy - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Papá Odín al fin te perdonó o sólo estás por tiempo limitado?

- Mi castigo en Asgard ha concluido – informó Thor – A partir del primer minuto de este día.

Por supuesto. La inesperada tormenta eléctrica, el cambio de humor de Loki. ¿Cómo no conectó los puntos antes?

- ¡Eso es genial! – festejó Darcy – Jane debe estar feliz. Seguro que ya no querrá venir conmigo a almorzar. A no ser que se hayan puesto al corriente durante la noche.

- Eh… - pronunció Thor sonrojado. Darcy sonrió divertida.

- Olvídalo, es información que no deseo conocer – señaló Darcy.

Un pitido mandó la atención de la mujer a su teléfono. Un mensaje entrante. Oprimió el botón para leerlo. "_A la hora de siempre_". Sonrió de oreja a oreja y mandó un veloz "_Ok_". Volteó a ver a Thor, encontrándose con un tribulado dios nórdico. ¿Acaso era cosa de familia eso de los cambios de humor?

- Tony me contó que mantienes contacto con Loki – habló Thor tras un momento de silencio.

- Si, somos amigos – estableció Darcy con simpleza. El rubio abrió su boca con el ademán de decir algo, mas se arrepintió – Está bien – indicó Darcy – Vemos tele, películas y comemos. Platicamos, pero nunca de temas relevantes. Todo eso siempre termina mal y tal vez no sea lo mejor ignorar al gran elefante en el cuarto, pero prefiero que él dé el primer paso, si algún día quiere darlo. A veces salimos a pasear por Central Park. Fuera de eso, no sé que haga con su vida. Sé que visita a Tony esporádicamente.

Thor movió su cabeza afirmativamente y una leve sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

- Gracias, Darcy – agradeció Thor – Me alegra saber que mi hermano no está solo.

- ¿Sabes? Creo que ahora entiendo porque lo defendías tanto a pesar de todo – comentó Darcy – Es… - pensó sus próximas palabras – una persona que vale la pena defender – La sonrisa de Thor se acentuó – Ahora, si me disculpas, grandote, tu novia y unos tacos me esperan.

Thor emitió una sonora carcajada.

* * *

Ocho en punto marcaba el reloj colgado en la pared arriba de la cabecera de su cama. Se colocó su abrigo y se concentró en la casa de Darcy. Un fuerte golpe en la puerta rompió su concentración. Giró su cabeza hacia la entrada de la suite. Otro golpe. Arqueó una ceja extrañado. Nadie tocaba a su puerta. Nadie sabía que estaba alojado allí. Un golpe más.

- Loki – se escuchó la inconfundible voz de Thor a través del delgado grosor de la puerta.

Loki dio un respingo. ¿Cómo demonios lo había encontrado?

- Loki, ¿estás ahí? – cuestionó Thor. ¿Era nerviosismo el que percibía en su voz?

El Dios del Engaño se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz evaluando sus opciones: 1) Podría irse, disfrutar una amena velada con Darcy y dejar a Thor golpeando a su puerta. Cuando regresará, Thor seguiría ahí o se habría ido, sólo para volver cualquier otro día. 2) Podría irse, disfrutar de una amena velada con Darcy, dejar a Thor golpeando la puerta y nunca volver. Tendría que buscar otro hotel que igualara el perfecto trato y la buena locación de ese, sin contar la deliciosa comida que preparaban en el restaurante. 3) Podría irse, disfrutar de una amena velada con Darcy, dejar a Thor golpeando la puerta esa noche y todas las veces que siguieran. Tarde o temprano se toparía con él, siendo la confrontación inevitable. O 4) Abrirle la puerta, oír cualquier estupidez que Thor viniera a decirle y responderle de alguna manera lo suficientemente hiriente para que el futuro rey de Asgard no pensara si quiera en buscarlo de nuevo. El único problema con ello es que a estas alturas ya había agotado todos los insultos, humillaciones y recriminaciones posibles y parecía que el imbécil de Thor era un masoquista declarado.

Suspiró molesto, caminó hacia la puerta y con su mejor cara de indiferencia la abrió. Thor arqueó sus cejas sorprendido, al parecer no esperando ser recibido en su primer intento.

- Thor, ¿a qué debo esta inesperada visita? – preguntó Loki con fingida alegría – No. Mejor pregunta. ¿Cómo supiste donde estaba hospedado?

- Hace tiempo que Tony se percató de que una de sus cuentas bancarias recibía cargos que él no realizó – expuso Thor. "Por supuesto" rodó los ojos Loki – No entiendo realmente como funciona, mas rastreó la fuente y descubrió que uno de los cargos provenía de esta habitación de hotel.

- Muchas gracias por la información – agradeció sarcásticamente Loki – La próxima vez, únicamente robaré su dinero – Thor frunció el entrecejo - ¿Qué haces aquí, Thor? Tengo una cita inamovible y ya voy tarde.

- ¿Con Darcy? – inquirió Thor con una pequeña sonrisa burlona.

- ¿Qué deseas? – siseó Loki exasperado.

- Hablar, pero si no cuentas con el tiempo ahora, podemos hacerlo otro día – propuso Thor en tono esperanzador. Loki cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero hablar contigo? - preguntó Loki con frialdad. La duda surcó el rostro del Dios del Trueno - ¿En verdad pensaste que con sólo aparecerte aquí con tu gran disposición de arreglar las cosas sería suficiente? ¿Cuántas veces fuiste a mi habitación en Asgard y me negué a hablar contigo? ¿Cuántas a la patética celda en la Torre Stark? ¿Qué te hace pensar que esta vez será diferente? Nada ha cambiado, Thor.

El rubio parecía perdido, tratando de elaborar una oración coherente. Loki se dio la media vuelta e hizo el ademán de cerrar la puerta.

- Me encontré con Darcy esta mañana – lo detuvo la voz de Thor. Loki entrecerró los ojos al fin comprendiendo todo. Encaró a Thor con una mirada asesina.

- Me imagino – pronunció Loki iracundo – Pensaste que Darcy era mi Jane, ¿no es así? – habló con ironía - Que después de convivir a su lado por meses mi corazón se había ablandado y ahora veía las cosas desde otra perspectiva. Que me había salvado del fondo oscuro en el que estaba y me hizo redimirme. Que me había hecho cambiar como Foster lo hizo contigo durante tu horrible, horrible exilio. ¿Eso pensaste Thor? – lo observó con dureza, todo rastro de diversión desapareciendo de su rostro – Te lo aclaré desde ahora para evitar futuras mal interpretaciones. Darcy es una simple distracción, por lo cual no es un factor de cambio en mi forma de actuar o pensar. Su cercanía no me convertirá en una mejor persona y no me impulsará a arreglar nuestra inexistente relación, Thor. Soy quien soy. Un monstruo que en el momento en que se aburra de esa patética mortal y este inútil planeta los volará en mil pedazos. ¿Queda claro?

Se giró una vez más con la intención de zanjar esa conversación ahí.

- Tú eres una persona que se aburre rápido, Loki – indicó Thor. Loki estrujó la manija de la puerta – Darcy no es una distracción para ti y me tranquiliza saber que hay alguien a tu lado. No creo que ella sea como Jane, mas creo que su presencia te hace bien – suspiró derrotado – Y no te preocupes, es la última vez que te molesto, Loki. Tuve mucho tiempo para meditar en Asgard y llegué a la conclusión de que cometí tantos errores contigo, que no tengo el derecho de pedirte nada – alargó su mano para tocar el hombro de Loki, mas se contuvo a pocos centímetros. Bajó su brazo – Si me necesitas, sabes dónde buscarme.

Y sin decir una palabra más, se dio la vuelta y se alejó del lugar con la cabeza baja y sus manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Loki permaneció en el punto estático, su cuerpo temblando de rabia.

* * *

Contemplaba el interior del horno cuando percibió la presencia de alguien más en la habitación. Levantó su cabeza para ver a Loki de pie, a un lado del sillón, con cara de pocos amigos.

- Hey, llegaste a tiempo – lo saludó Darcy alegremente, abandonando su posición en cuclillas frente a la estufa – Ya casi sale la lasaña. Rica pasta con queso derretido.

- ¿Qué le dijiste a Thor esta mañana? – preguntó en tono peligroso Loki. Darcy tragó saliva pesadamente.

- Eh… no gran cosa – confesó Darcy – Me lo topé en mi camino a almorzar, así que no tuvimos una gran plática. Lo saludé, él me saludó. Nada importante.

- No me mientas, Darcy – advirtió Loki. Darcy frunció el ceño.

- Ok, comprendo que tienes un gran problema con Thor, pero no te vas a desquitar conmigo – señaló Darcy – Si quieres comportarte como un idiota, puedes ir a hacerlo a otro lugar.

Loki se dio la media vuelta furioso y comenzó a caminar por la sala. Darcy lo siguió con la vista sin saber qué hacer. Su respiración era agitada. Su rostro una mezcla entre furia, dolor y angustia. Sus movimientos como los de un animal herido a punto de lanzar su último zarpazo. Y entonces, sucedió. Cogió una de las lámparas, que reposaban a cada lado del sillón, y la lanzó a través de la habitación hacia una de las paredes. El objeto se hizo pedazos al estrellarse y Darcy se llevó las manos a la boca para evitar un grito. En menos de cinco segundos, la otra lámpara sufrió el mismo destino. Y las mesitas sobre las que estaban colocadas. Y la televisión. Y el DVD. Y el aparato de sonido. La mesita de centro. El librero. Cada libro. El sillón.

Y Darcy sólo podía ver inmóvil como Loki destruía absolutamente todo en el lugar haciéndolo pedazos, aventándolo contra las paredes o rompiéndolo con su inhumana fuerza; gruñendo y gritando de dolor, maldiciendo en una lengua desconocida para la chica. Y la indefensa joven sentía una opresión en el pecho que le impedía respirar correctamente. Y sus ojos anegados de lágrimas ya no podían contener su llanto. Y lo único que quería era golpear fuertemente en la cara a Thor por poner a Loki en ese estado. Por hacerlo sufrir. Y sólo deseaba abrazar a Loki y decirle que todo estaría bien. Pero no se podía mover, algo le impedía moverse. Tal vez la misma fuerza que había repelido en incontables ocasiones los trozos de sus pertenencias con trayectoria a ella.

La escena continuó hasta que Loki, exhausto, se detuvo al centro de la destruida estancia. Darcy aguardó en silencio unos cuantos minutos hasta que decidió acercarse lentamente. El rostro de Loki lucía más pálido de lo habitual y su perdida mirada clamaba sufrimiento, tristeza, angustia… soledad. Una vez lo suficientemente cerca, la muchacha extendió su mano hacia la de Loki y la tomó. El hombre la volteó a ver sorprendido, como si hubiera olvidado por completo su presencia. Después, levantó su vista y examinó su alrededor. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y la palabra culpa podía leerse en cada facción de su rostro. Abrió su boca para decir algo, mas Darcy lo calló al instante rodeándolo con sus brazos con toda la fuerza que su pequeño cuerpo era capaz y recargando su frente en su pecho.

Loki tardó un momento en reaccionar y comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo. Había destruido la sala de estar del departamento de Darcy. La había hecho pedazos sin tomar en cuenta que la muchacha estaba ahí. ¡La pudo lastimar! ¡Incluso matarla! Y ahí estaba ella, abrazándolo. Bajó su mirada hacia Darcy, notando un ligero temblor recorrer el cuerpo de la mujer. Estaba llorando.

- Todo va a estar bien – aseguró la débil voz de Darcy.

Y lo dijo con tal seguridad, que el hombre no pudo discutírselo. Soltó una bocanada de aire y rodeó a Darcy con sus brazos, estrechándola contra su cuerpo, con cuidado de no lastimarla. Ocultó su cara en el ondulado cabello de la joven y no pudo contener algunas lágrimas que escaparon de sus ojos.

El tiempo transcurrió sin que ninguno de los dos hiciera un intento de moverse o de romper el abrazo. Pronto sus respiraciones y el latido de sus corazones tomaron una perfecta sincronía y por primera vez en años, el Dios del Caos se sentía en paz, pero sobre todo en casa.

Darcy se movió un poco y Loki levantó su cabeza. La mujer hizo lo mismo encarándolo. Ambos se quedaron viendo a los ojos por lo que pareció una eternidad, una hermosa y bendita eternidad.

El sonido de una alarma rompió el silencio reinante e hizo brincar unos cuantos centímetros a los dos. Darcy volvió su cabeza hacia la cocina y Loki siguió su ejemplo. Una figurita de una hamburguesa saltaba y chillaba arriba de la estufa. La castaña frunció el ceño confundida. ¿Por qué había puesto el cronometro del horno? La respuesta la golpeo al instante.

- ¡La lasaña! - exclamó Darcy rompiendo el contacto con Loki y corriendo hacia el horno en estampida.

El asgardiano la siguió con la mirada confuso. La vio abrir la puerta del horno y sacar, con ayuda de unos paños, un refractario cuyo contenido lucia ligeramente quemado. Darcy observó el platillo incrédula y bufó molesta.

- Te culpo enteramente a ti - manifestó Darcy picando la lasaña con un tenedor.

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Loki y el hombre no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas. Darcy lo volteó a ver con una ceja levantada y sonrió.

- No es gracioso, la hice especialmente para ti, bipolar - puntualizó Darcy, provocando que el Dios del Engaño riera con más fuerza.

Contagiada por la felicidad de su amigo, la muchacha empezó a reír también

- Que quede constatado que me debes una sala nueva - indicó Darcy entre risas. Loki se dejó caer al suelo con sus manos sobre su estomago.

- No... no... se… se… rá... ne... ne... ce… sa… rio - aseveró Loki falto de aire tirado en el suelo.

Darcy olvidó la lasaña y se sentó al lado de Loki, los dos riendo sin control. Cuando al fin pararon de reír, una vez más se vieron a los ojos. Darcy alcanzó la mano de Loki y la estrujó, recibiendo un apretón de parte del asgardiano.

- Supondré que deberemos posponer "Las dos torres" - habló Darcy. Loki negó con la cabeza sentándose.

- Tú arregla la comida y yo arreglaré el resto - Ofreció Loki. Darcy sonrió e hizo el ademan de ponerse de pie, mas Loki no la soltó de la mano - Perdón - pronunció sinceramente, viéndola directamente a los ojos.

La muchacha rodó los ojos y le plantó un dulce beso en la mejilla. Se puso de pie, esta vez sin que Loki se lo impidiera.

- Más te vale que mi hermosa televisión quede como nueva, señor, o te patearé en lugares que no te gustará - lo amenazó Darcy en su camino a la cocina.

Loki bajó la cabeza, una sonrisa en sus labios. Pocas eran las veces que Thor tenía razón y esa era una de ellas. Ya no estaba solo, ahora había alguien a su lado: Darcy.

* * *

¡Feliz Navidad! Mi regalo para ustedes es mi momento favorito (de esta serie de drabbles) entre estos dos. En verdad no tengo palabras para explicar cómo me encanta este capítulo.

Quiero agradecerle a Helenna 'Uchiha, a dabielabv, a caaroowcullen, a Daneeh, a Caolinet Black y a susan-black7 por sus comentarios; este capítulo es para ustedes.

Les deseo lo mejor para este día y disfrútenlo al lado de sus seres queridos.

Adiós ;)

Próximo capítulo: Loki celoso… muuuuuuy celoso.


	7. Celos

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de Marvel.

* * *

**Celos**

La fuerte música que emanaba de las inmensas bocinas era opacada por los gritos provenientes de la peculiar competencia que se llevaba a cabo en una de las tantas mesas del salón de eventos: Thor, Dios del Trueno, contra Steve, Capitán América, en una competencia para ver quien resistía mayor cantidad de alcohol. La audiencia, compuesta por todos los Vengadores, los 4 Fantásticos, algunos miembros de los X-Men y de SHIELD, estaba dividida entre sus favoritos y Tony Stark corría las apuestas. Tras tres horas, era difícil aún declarar a un ganador, sin embargo, Darcy había puesto toda su paga del mes sobre los hombros repletos de súper serum de Steve y Jane, como era de esperarse, confiaba plenamente en su hombre, quien ya demostraba pequeños rasgos de intoxicación.

La fiesta para celebrar un año de la segunda derrota de los chitauri había comenzado a las ocho de la noche. Eran casi la una de la mañana y Darcy empezaba a sentirse adormilada y un tanto aburrida. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la mesa de bocadillos. Cogió una nueva copa de champagne y con su otra mano un canapé que se metió de un bocado a la boca. Sacó su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón y buscó el número de Loki en su lista de contactos. Le pediría que la acompañara a sus casa, porque lo más seguro es que Jane y Steve iban a estar ocupados varias horas más. Sin importar cuantas veces ella y Tony lo invitaron a la celebración, la respuesta del Dios del Engaño fue un rotundo no, hecho que, visto en retrospectiva, había sido la mejor decisión, pues la gran parte de los invitados no confiaban en él, a pesar de que había sido en gran parte su ayuda la que les dio la victoria un año atrás.

Sonrió al encontrar el nombre del asgardiano.

- ¿Aburrida? - preguntó una voz a su lado. La joven levantó su mirada para encarar a su interlocutor. Bucky Barnes le sonreía con esa conocida mueca seductora detrás de su vaso de cerveza.

- Siempre es divertido ver a los hombres más fuertes del mundo comportarse como adolescentes, pero tres horas son tres horas - comentó Darcy.

- Y es peor cuando conoces el resultado de antemano - añadió el Soldado del Invierno - Nadie puede ganarle al súper serum.

- Salud por ello - brindó Darcy alzando su copa de champagne. Bucky siguió su ejemplo y ambos chocaron sus vasos. Le dio un trago a su bebida y devolvió su atención al celular.

- ¿Pidiendo un taxi? - inquirió Bucky, tras vaciar su vaso.

- No es bueno para una dulce y pequeña mujer bajo los efectos del alcohol deambular sola por las calles de Nueva York - expuso Darcy.

- Si lo deseas, yo puedo acompañarte - se ofreció Bucky con cierto brillo sospechoso en sus ojos. Darcy sonrió perspicaz.

- Muy bien, creo que hemos terminado con esto - dijo Darcy, antes de golpear levemente al hombre en el pecho con la palma de su mano - ¡Un año, amigo! ¡Un año! Y cada vez que nos vemos me lanzas las indirectas más directas del mundo. Si hay algo que detesto es a los hombres que no tienen los suficientes pantalones para proponer algo directamente. Si quieres acostarte conmigo, sólo pídelo, Barnes.

Bucky parpadeó sorprendido. Una mueca de diversión se posó en su rostro.

- ¿En serio? ¿Eso era todo? ¿Solo tenía que pedirlo y ya? - preguntó Bucky incrédulo.

- Y rezar porque aceptara - aclaró Darcy. Barnes rió derrotado.

- Y eso es un rotundo no - se lamento entretenido Bucky - Bueno, al menos lo intente.

- Discúlpame, ¿pero cuando dije que no? - cuestionó Darcy burlona. Bucky la volteó a ver dudoso - Hace un año te habría electrocutado, sin embargo ahora te conozco y sé cuáles son tus intenciones conmigo.

- ¿Y cuáles son? - inquirió Bucky haciéndose en desentendido.

- Una simple noche de sexo - indicó Darcy, bebiendo otro trago de su copa. "Y el cielo sabe que yo necesito una urgentemente" pensó. Ya ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que había estado íntimamente con un hombre.

- ¿Y tú no tienes problema con ello? - preguntó Bucky escéptico. Darcy se encogió de hombros.

- Todos tenemos necesidades - apuntó Darcy terminándose su bebida. Dejó su copa sobre la mesa de los bocadillos - Así que, ¿tu casa o la mía?

- Me estoy quedando en este hotel - informó Bucky aun sin creérselo.

- Primero yo y luego tú, para evitar que el Capi te vuele la cabeza en aras de resarcir mi mancillado honor - bromeó Darcy alargando su mano hacia el hombre, quien reflexionaba las palabras de la muchacha. Fuera de broma, Steve si sería capaz de propinarle una paliza inolvidable si llegaba a enterarse de que se había metido con su querida amiga después de que le advirtió no hacerlo en incontables ocasiones - La llave.

Bucky la contempló por un momento, antes de meter su mano en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y sacar una tarjeta de él. Si Steve lo iba a golpear, al menos haría que valiera la pena. Se la entregó a la joven, quien la asió, al mismo tiempo que guardaba su celular. Acto seguido, Darcy abandonó el salón de eventos del renombrado hotel. Barnes aguardó alrededor de diez minutos y fue tras ella.

* * *

Loki apareció en la sala del departamento de Darcy con la palabra travesura escrita en cada una de las facciones de su cara. Eran las nueve de la mañana y seguramente la joven estaría resintiendo los efectos secundarios de la fiesta del día anterior. Que mejor momento para jugar un rato con ella. Se encaminó al cuarto de la castaña y abrió la puerta sin hacer un sólo ruido. Asomó la cabeza y arqueó una ceja extrañado. Empujó la puerta y observó el cuarto. La cama estaba hecha y el sitio lucia impecable. O la muchacha había salido muy temprano o nunca llegó a dormir. Era más plausible la segunda opción. Regresó a la sala decepcionado. Lo más seguro es que se retirara de la fiesta en compañía de Foster y el idiota de Thor y, en lugar de volver a su departamento, pasó la noche en el de la feliz pareja.

Concentró su mente en Darcy, localizándola al instante, aunque no en el sitio pensado. Seguía en el hotel donde Stark había organizado la fiesta del día anterior. ¿Qué hacia ahí? Impulsado por la curiosidad, Loki mandó a uno de sus dobles con Darcy.

Inmediatamente, se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Si, mujer estaba ahí, mas no se encontraba sola. La acompañaba un hombre al que rápidamente reconoció como uno de los nuevos vengadores y el viejo amigo de la Segunda Guerra Mundial del Capitán América, Bucky Barnes. Y ambos estaban acostado en la cama, cada quien en una mitad, completamente desnudos y únicamente cubiertos por una delgada sabana. No necesitaba ver las varias prendas de ropa tiradas en el suelo, mucho menos ser un adivino, para comprender que había ocurrido durante la noche en esa habitación de hotel.

Mandó toda su conciencia a su doble y se aproximó a la cama con parsimoniosa lentitud, al tiempo que su báculo se materializaba en sus manos. Su cuerpo temblaba de furia, su respiración era agitada y sentía su cabeza a punto de estallar. Iba a matarlo. Bucky Barnes no volvería a ver la luz del día nunca más. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a ponerle un dedo encima a Darcy? ¿Cómo si quiera había osado en pensar en ella de esa manera? ¡En Darcy! ¡En SU Darcy! Posó la punta del báculo sobre la garganta descubierta del Soldado del Invierno, recitando un viejo conjuro para evitar que despertara. Ese maldito imbécil se arrepentiría de esa noche en el infierno.

El sonido de cobijas rozándose entre ellas lo hizo mover la mirada hacia el otro lado de la cama. Darcy acababa de girarse sobre sí misma, quedando de frente al verdugo y su víctima. Abrazaba un cojín, el cual obstruía la vista a su cuerpo desnudo. Los ojos del Dios del Caos se fijaron en el angelical rostro durmiente de la muchacha y sus oídos pronto se concentraron en el casi imperceptible sonido de su respiración.

Gruñó por lo bajo, alejando su arma del sargento Barnes. No podía matarlo, no enfrente de Darcy. Esperaría a que la mujer abandonara la habitación. Alzó una ceja pensativo, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho. La muerte era un castigo muy pequeño; el Soldado del Invierno merecía algo peor. Viajó su vista hacia la parte sur del hombre, una sádica sonrisa en sus delgados labios.

Ese idiota aprendería a mantener sus manos lejos de lo que no le pertenecía.

* * *

Tras salir del hotel y pasar a su departamento a bañarse y cambiarse de ropa, Darcy se dirigió a la casa de Jane. Necesitaba saber quien había ganado la competencia y de paso platicar un rato con la astrofísica. Arribó al edificio y subió hasta el piso donde vivía su amiga. Recorrió un pequeño pasillo y se detuvo frente a la puerta del apartamento. Tocó el timbre y esperó pacientemente. Pasos se oyeron al otro lado de la puerta y esta se abrió dejando ver a una agotada Jane Foster.

- A juzgar por tus ojeras, supondré que la competencia terminó a altas horas de la noche – se burló Darcy, mientras Jane le permitía el acceso al lugar.

- Cinco de la mañana y eso gracias a que Pepper les puso un alto – indicó Jane cerrando la puerta principal.

- ¿Y quién ganó? – inquirió Darcy con interés, tomando asiento en la mesa de la cocina/comedor. Jane negó con la cabeza aproximándose a la cafetera, la cual con un pitido anunciaba que el café estaba listo.

- Obviamente Steve – respondió Jane sacando dos tazas de la alacena colgada arriba de la estufa.

- ¡Genial! ¡Dinero gratis! – alzó sus brazos en el aire la muchacha. Jane sonrió cansada y sirvió la bebida en las tazas.

- Tony iba a repartir el dinero después de la hora del almuerzo, una vez que todos descansaran lo necesario – anunció Jane ofreciéndole una de las tazas a Darcy. Dejó la jarra de la cafetera en su lugar, tomó su taza del oscuro líquido entre sus manos y se sentó a un lado de Darcy en la mesa - ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal tu noche?

- No gran cosa, una noche común y corriente – expresó Darcy con fingida inocencia. Jane sonrió detrás de su taza.

- Natasha y yo te vimos salir de la fiesta con Bucky – dijo Jane con una expresión pícara.

- ¿En verdad? ¿Tan obvio fue? – preguntó Darcy incrédula.

- Creo que sólo lo notamos nosotras – habló Jane – Y es muy posible que Natasha te mandé un regalo de agradecimiento. Al parecer, la tensión entre Clint y Bucky ya era muy alta – Darcy rió - ¿Y bien? – cuestionó Jane con curiosidad – Yo no sabía que tú y Bucky tenían algo.

- ¡No tenemos nada! Fue cosa de una noche – aclaró Darcy - Y qué noche, Jane. ¡Qué noche! – añadió emocionada - ¡El mejor sexo de mi vida! ¡Esto de acostarse con superhéroes ha dejado mis estándares muy altos! ¡Y Bucky está tan, tan bien! En todos los aspectos.

- O… k – pronunció Jane sonrojada.

- Me costará trabajo encontrara algo mejor – se lamento Darcy – No todos los días te topas con un sexy superhéroe deseoso de meterse a tu cama.

- Bueno, me alegra que hayas disfrutado esta noche, Darcy – habló Jane alegre. La astrofísica en verdad no tenía palabras para expresar lo feliz que la hacía que Darcy viera a otros hombres además de Loki. No importaba lo que la joven de lentes dijera, tanta cercanía con el Dios del Engaño podría desembocar en sentimientos que a la larga sólo lastimarían a Darcy y por nada del mundo quería ver a su mejor amiga sufriendo por ese hombre.

- ¡Jane! – se escuchó la apagada voz de Thor desde la habitación que él y su novia compartían. Jane rodó los ojos, se puso de pie y salió de la cocina.

Una vez sola, la joven sacó su celular del bolsillo de su chamarra, buscó el número de Loki en su lista de contactos y lo llamó. Puso la bocina sobre su oído con una esplendida sonrisa en sus labios, mas esta pronto disminuyó al no recibir respuesta alguna. Lo intentó un par de veces más, sin éxito.

* * *

Sentado en una de las mesas exteriores de una pequeña cafetería y disfrutando de un delicioso capuchino, Loki contemplaba con deleite como el sargento Barnes se peleaba con el conductor de una camioneta que prácticamente lo había arrollado. Barnes había salido milagrosamente ileso gracias a sus impresionantes reflejos, mas no se podía decir lo mismo de su destrozada motocicleta. Descendió su vista a su celular, que sonaba y vibraba sobre la superficie de la mesa por tercera vez. Era Darcy. Cogió el aparato y lo apagó. No deseaba hablar con la joven en ese momento. Aún estaba furioso y cualquier interacción con la castaña terminaría mal. Acercó su taza a sus labios y bebió un trago. La visitaría más tarde. Sonrió con malicia.

* * *

Al día siguiente, lunes, Darcy despertó como cada mañana sobresaltada por su despertador. Apagó el molesto aparato y pasó unos segundos disfrutando la comodidad de su cama. Se sentó con desanimo y se estiró, bostezando sonoramente. Se puso de pie, sacó la ropa que usaría ese día de su armario y encaminó sus adormilados pasos al interior del baño. Dejó su ropa sobre una mesita al lado del lavabo, se echó para atrás el cabello y fue hacia la regadera para encenderla.

Se detuvo en seco al pasar enfrente del espejo. Giró lentamente hasta encarar al objeto pegado a la pared. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y se acercó a su reflejo repitiendo como un mantra "No puede ser" en voz baja, casi inaudible. Su cabello estaba teñido de un color verde fosforescente. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza a punto de sufrir un ataque de pánico. Era verde. ¡Verde!

Corrió hacia la regadera, abrió el chorro de agua y sin preocuparse por desvestirse se metió en ella. Cogió la botella de shampoo que reposaba en el piso, le quitó la tapa, puso un poco del líquido en sus manos y lo llevó a su cabello. Talló y talló, pero la pintura no se caía. Iba por el quinto intento cuando comprendió que jamás lo haría. Tiró la botella de shampoo al suelo frenética. Salió de la regadera chorreando agua, emergió de su baño y tomó su celular de la mesita de noche. Marcó el numero en marcado rápido de Loki y esperó a que respondiera.

Al igual que el día anterior, el asgardiano jamás tomó su llamada.

* * *

Aquí está otro capítulo que espero haya cumplido con sus expectativas de Loki celoso (posesivo, mejor dicho). La cosa no termina aquí. Aún falta saber que tanto le hizo Loki a Bucky, porque destruir su moto sólo fue el comienzo, y ver cómo reacciona Darcy la próxima vez que nuestro querido Dios del Engaño la visite.

Por otra parte, la cuenta regresiva comienza. Únicamente faltan tres capítulos más para empezar formalmente con la continuación de "Una luz en medio de la inmensa oscuridad". Los siguientes capítulos serán lindos, así que disfrútenlos, porque el próximo fic será todo menos alegre.

También quiero desearles un ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! Que todas las bendiciones del mundo caigan sobre ustedes y que inicien el nuevo año con felicidad y en compañía de sus seres queridos. Les deseo lo mejor en todo lo que emprendan y que el 2013 sea mejor que el año que se acaba.

Quiero agradecer a caaroowcullen, a danielabv, a susan-black7, a Caolinet Black, a Wihlemine, a RemyStrawberry, a faaa y a Anonimo por sus comentarios; este capítulo es para todos ustedes.

Adiós ;)


	8. Negación

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de Marvel.

* * *

**Negación**

El último mes había sido un deleite para el Dios de las Travesuras. Se había convertido en la sombra de Bucky Barnes y durante ese tiempo le había provocado al llamado Soldado del Invierno desde pequeños incidentes que cualquiera explicaría como  
mala suerte o simple torpeza, hasta accidentes que por poco le causan la muerte al patético humano. Además había colocado sobre el hombre un conjuro diseñado especialmente para evitar que disfrutara de momentos placenteros con cualquier miembro del género femenino. Era tan divertido ver su rostro marcado por la frustración y las miradas de decepción y lástima que le dedicaban sus conquistas cada vez que fallaba en complacerlas. Mas existía algo que le impedía disfrutar del todo su pequeña venganza: hacia cuatro semanas que no veía a Darcy.

Tras una semana de castigar a la muchacha tiñendo su cabello de verde sin que esta pudiera regresarlo a su color natural, decidió deshacer el hechizo. Horas después, recibió una llamada de Stark advirtiéndole de parte de Darcy que ni siquiera se le ocurriera buscarla de nuevo, a lo que el billonario añadió un "Está furiosa y quiere literalmente arrancarte la cabeza. Mantente desparecido por un tiempo. Yo te aviso cuando sea seguro regresar". Pero Loki ya se había cansado de esperar. Abandonó al sargento Barnes, no sin antes dejarle una pequeña sorpresa en su cuarto de hotel, y se teletransportó al departamento de Darcy dispuesto a enfrentar la furia de la pequeña mortal.

Encontró a la muchacha sentada en su sillón, comiendo palomitas y viendo la tele. Por un momento, lo sobrecogió el sentimiento de haber regresado a su hogar.

- Buenas noches, Darcy - la saludó Loki.

Lo siguiente ocurrió a gran velocidad, sorprendiendo del todo al asgardiano: Darcy se puso de pie, se giró y le lanzó directamente a la cara el tazón de palomitas, que el hombre esquivó por muy poco.

- ¡Maldito bastardo desgraciado! - exclamó Darcy aventándole el control remoto furibunda - ¡Hijo de puta! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a regresar?! - le cuestionó mientras catapultaba cada uno de los cojines en dirección a Loki, quien únicamente los repelía con un movimiento de muñeca.

- Veo que aún estás furiosa - apuntó el Loki.

Darcy abrió la boca y la cerró, su respiración agitada, sus mejillas ruborizadas y sus ojos desorbitados. Tomó la lámpara más cercana a ella.

- ¡Casi me despiden por tu maldita culpa, imbécil! - señaló Darcy lanzándole el objeto. El asgardiano lo desvaneció en el aire antes de que alcanzara su rostro - ¡Y lo hubieran hecho si mi jefe no fuera el hombre más excéntrico sobre la faz de la tierra! - la castaña subió al sillón, lo saltó y se lanzó a golpes contra Loki. El hombre sólo atinó a agarrarla de las muñecas con el fin de detenerla - ¡Una semana! ¡Una puta semana, Loki!

- Fue sólo una inocente broma - se defendió Loki sin comprender la ira de Darcy. No era la primera vez que le gastaba una broma y la castaña siempre las tomaba con gracia. La mujer flexionó su rodilla con toda la intensión de golpearlo en los bajos, mas el Dios del Engaño fue más rápido y se alejó de ella, sin soltarla.

- ¡SUÉLTAME! - gritó Darcy, tratando de romper el agarre. Para evitar lastimarla, hizo caso a sus protestas y la dejó ir. Darcy se giró, fue hacia la puerta principal y cogió su maleta, que estaba tirada a un lado de la entrada - Una broma - musitó mientras escarbaba en el interior de su bolso - ¡Eso no fue una broma! ¡Fue una maldita venganza!

Loki arqueó una ceja sorprendido, al tiempo que Darcy sacaba su taser. Tiró la bolsa al suelo y lo apuntó con su confiable e inútil arma.

- ¡Sé que mi taser no te hace ni cosquillas, pero, si no te largas ahora mismo, llamaré a Steve, a Thor y a toda la maldita liga de superhéroes para que pateen tu trasero! - amenazó Darcy.

- No crees que estas siendo irracional - inquirió Loki en tono tranquilizador.

- ¿Lo dice el tipo que me marcó como si fuera su propiedad? - preguntó Darcy entrecerrando sus ojos en forma retadora. Loki, falto de palabras, la observó anonadado

- Yo no… - comenzó Loki.

- ¡LÁRGATE! – profirió Darcy arrojando su taser hacia él.

El Dios del Engaño desapareció del sitio justo antes de que el objeto lo golpeara.

Aguardaría un par de días e intentaría conversar de nuevo con la mujer, porque era un hecho que esa noche no conseguiría nada con ella.

* * *

Se sentía mal. No. Se sentía terrible. Su cabeza le dolía y le pulsaba como si estuviera a punto de explotar, sus ojos le ardían, su nariz le escocía, estaba mareada y sufría de escalofríos. Llevaba cinco días con ese maldito resfriado y el medicamento parecía hacer poco más que nada. Es más, parecía que cada día empeoraba. Se quitó su guante derecho y posó el dorso de su mano sobre su frente. Podía añadir a sus síntomas fiebre. Bufó molesta, colocándose de nuevo su guante. Llegaría a su casa, se metería en su cama y no saldría de ella en todo el fin de semana. Si, eso era lo que necesitaba: dos días de descanso ininterrumpido.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron de par en par y Darcy observó con una mueca de incredulidad la tormenta cayendo en el exterior.

- No puede ser – masculló Darcy saliendo del aparato.

De ninguna manera podía salir e internarse en semejante diluvio en su estado. Si tan sólo Jane estuviera en la ciudad, podrían irse juntas en su automóvil. Sin embargo la astrofísica estaba en Praga por una convención científica. Suspiró derrotada. En verdad requería comprarse un coche.

Escuchó pasos acercándose a ella. Giró su cabeza a la izquierda y rodó los ojos. Loki caminaba hacia ella con esa estúpida sonrisa de superioridad en su ridículo rostro. Maldijo internamente. Lo que menos necesitaba era una discusión en ese momento. Sólo quería su cama, su deliciosa, caliente y reconfortante cama.

- Darcy – la saludó Loki cuando la distancia entre ellos era de un metro. La muchacha resopló y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho.

- Loki – pronunció Darcy, devolviendo su mirada al frente - ¿Qué quieres?

- Hablar – respondió Loki con simpleza.

- ¿Sobre por qué me teñiste el cabello durante una semana? o ¿Sobre por qué le has hecho la vida miserable a Bucky estos días? – cuestionó Darcy aún si mirarlo. Loki levantó sus cejas sorprendido. ¿Cómo sabía eso? – O, mejor idea – ladeó su cabeza hacia él con frialdad - Explícame porque actuaste como un quinceañero que se encontró a su ex novia besando a otra chico.

¿Qué?

- ¿Perdón? – formuló Loki luciendo ofendido. Él no era ningún quinceañero.

- ¡Por favor! ¡No soy idiota! – exclamó Darcy indignada - ¿Qué coincidencia que el día después de que me acuesto con Bucky…

- ¿Te acostaste con el sargento Barnes? – inquirió Loki boquiabierto – Vaya, no sabía que era tu tipo de hombre.

- ¡BASTA! ¡OK! ¡BASTA! – soltó Darcy harta – Me teñiste el cabello y casi matas en múltiples ocasiones a Bucky porque tuve sexo con él. ¡Y no es la maldita primera vez! Qué curioso que el día después de que me invita a salir, George se rompe una pierna – dio un paso hacia Loki – Y que inesperado el accidente que uno de los asistentes de Jane sufrió el mismo día que me regaló un café preparado exactamente como me gusta – otro paso - ¡Y qué casualidad que el guapo chico de contabilidad fuera transferido al otro lado del país el mismo día que me dio su número telefónico en un pedazo de papel!

- Discúlpame, pero yo no tengo la culpa de cada tontería que ocurra en la vida de los humanos que te rodean – se defendió Loki sin demostrar el desconcierto en su interior. ¿Cómo demonios lo había descubierto? Era imposible conectarlo con esos hechos tan aislados. La joven gruño con frustración.

- ¡Somos amigos, Loki! ¡Somos amigos y nada más! – explotó Darcy - ¡No tienes ningún derecho a meterte en mi vida amorosa, ni a decidir con quién me acuesto o con quien no! ¡No sé qué maldito y trastornado juego estés jugando, pero páralo ya! ¡No soy de tu propiedad! ¡No tenemos exclusividad! ¡No hay ninguna razón para celarme! ¡¿O si?!

- Creo que estás profundizando demasiado el asunto, Darcy – indicó Loki desestimando las palabras de la mujer y sintiéndose insoportablemente incomodo con el rumbo que la conversación estaba tomando – Fue sólo una broma, como todas las bromas que te he hecho con anterioridad. No hay nada diferente. No existe una razón oculta. Únicamente estaba aburrido y quise divertirme un rato.

Darcy lo observó cansada, suspiró derrotada y dirigió sus pasos a la puerta principal de la Torre Stark. ¿Acaso era tan difícil para él aceptar que estaba celoso, qué no le agradaba verla con alguien más? ¿En verdad quería que lo aceptara? Si lo admitía, si admitía que había frustrado todas y cada una de sus relaciones amorosas antes de que siquiera comenzaran, se abriría un mundo de posibilidades que simplemente aterraba a la castaña. Porque, si en verdad tenía celos, implicaría que sentía por ella algo más que una simple amistad y que le atraía de una u otra forma. O, en el peor de los casos, la veía como su propiedad y, por consiguiente, exclusiva para él. Darcy no sabía a qué temerle más. Y tampoco sabía que sentir ella misma. Nunca se había puesto a reflexionar sobre sus sentimientos por el asgardiano hasta el suceso del cabello verde y no lo había hecho por una simple razón. También le aterraba. Se sentía feliz y protegida a su lado, disfrutaba su compañía más que cualquier otra, confiaba en él ciegamente y era demasiado atractivo para no notarlo. Sus cambios de humor eran algo a lo que ya se había acostumbrado, al punto que, si él estaba feliz, ella también, y si estaba triste o enojado, ella también. Su ácido humor combinaba a la perfección con el de ella, sin contar que era la única persona en el maldito universo con la que podía entablar una plática sin tener que repetirse a ella misma. Lo quería, no había forma de negarlo, mas no pasaba de ahí. Porque, sin lugar a dudas, enamorarse del Dios del Engaño lucía como número uno en la extensa lista de cosas que nunca debes de hacer.

- ¿Te vas a ir con este tiempo? – preguntó Loki detrás de ella - Está lloviendo, Darcy. Permíteme llevarte a tu casa.

"Si, ¿por qué no?" pensó Darcy a pocos centímetros de la puerta.

- ¿Para qué me sigas mintiendo? – le recriminó Darcy abandonando el refugio que le confería el gigantesco edificio. Percibió el agua empapándola en menos de un segundo. Bueno, ahora tendría que cambiarse y bañarse. Giró para encarar a Loki - ¿Sabes qué? Búscame cuando hayas decidido ser sincero conmigo. ¿Está bien?

Loki abrió su boca, mas la cerró al instante. Darcy suspiró una vez más y se alejó, dejando atrás a un Dios del Engaño completamente aturdido.

* * *

Tras una larga noche de reflexión, Loki apareció en el departamento de Darcy a la mañana siguiente. La joven había tenido toda la razón de enfadarse: no sólo se entrometió en su vida personal, sino que también por poco consigue que perdiera su trabajo, un trabajo que Darcy amaba y en el que albergaba muchas esperanzas. También tenía razón al señalar que él no ostentaba ningún derecho de controlar sus relaciones amorosas. Incluso consideró por un efímero segundo liberar del conjuro de impotencia al desafortunado sargento Barnes, mas decidió que un mes más no le haría daño a nadie.

Ahora, lo que realmente había sido un fastidio era hallar una razón convincente para justificarse frente a la muchacha. Era un hecho que debía de disculparse, muy a su pesar, mas le costó dar con un argumento válido que respaldara todas sus acciones. Decirle que la simple idea de verla con otro hombre en actitud amorosa era suficiente para hacerlo enfurecer no era una opción, pues ni el mismo podía explicarse ello. Otra mentira sería descubierta al instante; esa mortal poseía la inusual capacidad de saber cuándo le mentía. Por lo cual, optó por un plan a prueba de fallas. No mentiría, solamente usaría la verdad a su conveniencia, escogiendo cada palabra con extremo cuidado. Era su especialidad.

Contempló extrañado la vacía sala de estar. Era medio día y, a pesar de que una de las cosas favoritas de Darcy era dormir y descansar, la castaña nunca dormía más allá de las once de la mañana. Se dirigió a la habitación de la mujer y golpeó dos veces la puerta. Al no obtener respuesta, cogió la manija, la giró y empujó la puerta cautelosamente. Asomó la mitad de su cuerpo y rodó los ojos. En efecto, Darcy continuaba dormida, oculta debajo de sus cobijas. Bueno, su disculpa tendría que esperar. Hizo el ademán de cerrar la puerta, mas un detalle llamó su atención. Regresó su vista al pequeño bulto que era el cuerpo de su amiga. Una… dos… tres… cuatro cobijas. Eran principios de agosto, aún no era época de frío en Nueva York. Se aproximó a la cama y, conforme lo hacía, se percató de algo más. El bulto temblaba ligeramente.

- ¿Darcy? - la nombró posando una mano sobre ella y sacudiéndola sutilmente. Nada – Darcy – dijo en un tono más fuerte. Aún nada.

Cogió el borde de las cobijas y las apartó, descubriendo a Darcy. La muchacha estaba hecha un ovillo y abrazaba con fuerza una almohada. Su rostro era pálido, sonrojado en las mejillas, la frente y la nariz. Respiraba con dificultad y temblaba sin control.

Preocupado, Loki se hincó ante la cama poniendo su mano sobre el ante brazo desnudo de la joven. Estaba caliente, ardiendo en fiebre. La agitó con más fuerza, repitiendo su nombre con el objeto de que despertara, pero la muchacha continuó inconsciente. Trató de calmarse, no permitiéndose entrar en pánico, y evaluó las opciones. Podría curarla, lo que sea que tuviera, sin embargo, practicar magia al azar y sin saber exactamente cuál es el problema solamente terminaría haciendo más daño al débil cuerpo de Darcy. Examinarla tardaría tiempo y a juzgar por la fiebre, la agitada respiración y el lento ritmo cardiaco, tiempo era lo que menos tenía.

Se puso de pie, cargó a la mujer entre sus brazos y los teletransportó fuera de ahí.

* * *

- ¡Acaso estás ciego! ¡Eso era penal! – exclamó Clint indignado, poniéndose de pie.

- E ilegal – apoyó Steve. Nunca había sido muy afecto al futbol soccer, pero conocía las reglas y estaba seguro de que en ningún continente era permitido hacerle una más que evidente zancadilla a otro jugador.

- Y aburrido – añadió Tony leyendo en una tableta electrónica.

- Es más divertido que el futbol americano – opinó Bruce.

Los cuatro amigos estaban reunidos en el penthouse, sentados en el inmenso sillón frente al televisor, donde un juego de soccer era transmitido. Tony había estado buscando algo interesante en la tele junto con Bruce. Ambos habían sido vetados de sus respectivos laboratorios después de que cumplieran con su límite de horas de trabajo establecido por Pepper. Estaban recorriendo los canales de deportes cuando Clint y Steve arribaron al lugar. Hawkeye prácticamente les había exigido que se detuvieran en ese canal al ver a su equipo favorito jugando.

El celular de Tony comenzó a emitir una ruidosa canción metal. El hombre sacó el objeto del bolsillo de su pantalón y vio la pantalla.

- Al fin diversión – soltó Tony al ver la palabra "Cuernitos" acompañada de una imagen de caricaturizada de Rodolfo el reno. Deslizó su dedo por la pantalla para responder la llamada y colocó el auricular en su oído – Loki, que cuen…

- Pásame a Rogers – lo cortó al instante la voz seca y fría de Loki.

- Eh… claro – asintió Tony confundido. Tan sólo el pronunciar el nombre de Loki le hizo ganar la atención de sus acompañantes. Volteó a ver a Steve y le ofreció el teléfono – Quiere hablar contigo.

Steve arqueó una ceja extrañado. Cogió el aparato y lo puso sobre su oreja.

- ¿Loki? – dijo dudoso Rogers.

- Darcy está internada en un hospital – anunció Loki. Steve abrió su boca para decir algo, mas no tuvo oportunidad – La encontré mal esta mañana y la trasladé de inmediato al más cercano a su casa. Consideré que ella desearía que les avisara a sus amigos y eres el único en la ciudad en este momento.

La comunicación se cortó. Steve se mantuvo un momento escuchando el sonido de la línea, hasta que reaccionó. Se puso de pie y le entregó el celular a Tony.

- Darcy está en el hospital; Loki la llevó – informó Steve caminando hacia el elevador.

- ¿Qué le hizo? – inquirió Clint con seriedad.

- Nada – respondió Steve descolocado por la directa, aunque lógica, pregunta.

- No crees que si él le hubiera hecho algo, no se habría tomado la molestia de llevarla a un hospital – salió Tony en defensa de su nuevo amigo, levantándose del sillón – Te acompaño, Capi.

- Voy con ustedes – habló Bruce.

El trío se introdujo en el ascensor y bajaron hasta el primer piso del estacionamiento. Subieron en uno de los automóviles de Tony y se dirigieron al hospital que se encontraba a unas cuantas cuadras del edificio donde vivía la castaña. Al llegar, irrumpieron en la sala de espera. Ahí hallaron a Loki de pie, recargado en la pared más cercana a la puerta de la sala de emergencias, más pálido que de costumbre y con la mirada perdida en el suelo.

- ¡Loki! – lo nombró Steve, al tiempo que los tres se acercaban al Dios del Caos. El aludido alzó la cabeza, una estoica expresión en su rostro - ¿Qué pasó?

- Me encantaría saberlo – manifestó Loki – Presentaba fiebre, escalofríos y dificultad para respirar, sin contar que no logré despertarla.

- Debe ser el resfriado – aventuró Steve. Loki lo miró con interés.

- ¿Resfriado? – preguntó Loki.

- Hace una semana que está enferma – explicó Rogers – Debió agravarse por no descansar lo suficiente.

O porque se mojó camino a casa la noche anterior. Loki cerró sus puños con fuerza. No sabía si enojarse con Darcy por su imprudencia o con él mismo por no advertir el malestar de la muchacha e impedirle a toda costa irse con esa tormenta.

- Familiares de Darcy Lewis - voceó una doctora, que al instante se vio rodeada por los cuatro hombres. Era de baja estatura, cabello castaño claro y corto, recogido en una colita de caballo y ojos color miel.

- ¿Cómo está? - inquirió Steve.

- Estable - informó la doctora - Muestra principios de neumonía, al parecer producto de un resfriado mal tratado. Le suministramos antibióticos, medicamentos para disminuir la fiebre y líquidos. La trajeron a tiempo. Su temperatura se encontraba peligrosamente alta y su cuerpo completamente deshidratado - hizo una pequeña pausa - Se quedará está noche en observación. Dependiendo de los resultados de los análisis que le practiquemos mañana, veremos si será necesario que permanezca más tiempo internada.

- ¿Podemos verla? - preguntó Steve. La doctora asintió.

- Sigue inconsciente, pero, si lo desean, sólo puede pasar una persona - indicó la mujer.

Hubo un pequeño minuto de silencio en el que Tony y Bruce fijaron su atención en los dos mejores amigos de la enferma. Steve y Loki se voltearon a ver entre sí, al parecer esperando que el otro hiciera un movimiento. La doctora, notando la evidente incomodidad en el grupo, tomó la palabra una vez más.

- Hubo una fracción de tiempo en la que estuvo ligeramente despierta – manifestó la doctora – No paraba de repetir el nombre de un tal Loki.

Un inusual tono rojo se posesionó de las mejillas de Loki, al tiempo que todas las miradas se posesionaban sobre él. Stark abrió la boca para comentar, más una asesina mirada de parte del asgardiano lo detuvo en seco. El Dios del Engaño dio la media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida del hospital sin decir una sola palabra y ante los ojos escudriñadores de los tres Vengadores.

- Si fuera tan amable de mostrarme el camino - dijo Steve devolviendo su vista a la pequeña mujer frente a ellos.

- Por supuesto - asintió la doctora – Sígame.

Bruce y Tony observaron a su compañero y la doctora alejarse en dirección a la zona de emergencias.

- Le avisaré a Clint antes de que mandé a todo S.H.I.E.L.D. - anunció Bruce sacando su celular de uno de los bolsillos de su saco.

- Bien pensado, doc – apoyó Tony dándole pequeños golpes en el hombro – Yo iré a ver los asuntos monetarios.

* * *

Inicialmente había tenido toda la intención de marcharse y buscar a Darcy días más tarde una vez que su salud hubiera mejorado, su ira disminuido y no estuviera rodeada por los idiotas que se hacían llamar los Vengadores, sin embargo, no pudo hacerlo. La simple idea de que empeorará y esos inútiles sanadores mortales no fueran capaces de ayudarla taladraba su cabeza de una manera insoportable. Debía asegurarse personalmente de que sanará y si para eso debía soportar los comentarios burlones de Stark y las miradas disimuladas de Banner, lo haría.

Reingresó a la sala de espera al atardecer, justo en el momento en que el sol comenzaba a desaparecer por el horizonte. Para su grata sorpresa, Tony Stark únicamente lo recibió con un movimiento de cabeza afirmativo, sin despegar sus ojos de la tableta electrónica que reposaba sobre su regazo. No había rastros de Banner, ni tampoco de ningún otro miembro del grupo de superhéroes. Tomó asiento en una de las sillas cerca del billonario, dejando libre un asiento entre los dos.

- Así que… - comenzó Tony - ¿Qué demonios hizo Barnes para ganarse tu desprecio? Digo, para no hacerlo.

- No sé a qué te refieres – mintió Loki con indiferencia.

- Vamos, ninguna motocicleta construida por mí termina convertida en chatarra después de un choque – apuntó Tony levantando su mirada hacia el Dios del Engaño. Este se cruzó de brazos.

- No es de tu incumbencia – estableció Loki.

- Como tampoco lo es el show que tú y Darcy protagonizaron anoche en la recepción de mi edificio – expuso Tony.

- Exactamente – aseveró Loki – Y no fue un show.

- Negación – tarareó Tony bajando su vista de nuevo. Loki arqueó una ceja.

- ¿Perdón? – pronunció en tono gélido.

- Nada, olvídalo – soltó Iron Man – Por cierto, te perdiste la visita de Thor. Viajó desde Praga sólo para asegurarse de que Darcy estaba fuera de peligro. Yo diría que Jane le exigió que viniera. Esa mujer es más controladora que Pepper.

- Justo lo que necesita Thor – opinó Loki. Stark sonrió con sorna.

* * *

Abrió sus ojos, sintiendo sus parpados terriblemente pesados. Su vista era un poco borrosa, hecho que atribuyó a su falta de anteojos, mas eso no le impidió reconocer el lugar donde se hallaba. Una habitación de hospital. ¿Cómo había llegado allí?

- Buenas noches, señorita – la saludó la inconfundible voz de Steve a su derecha. Movió su cabeza hacia la derecha con lentitud para encarar a su amigo, una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. El Capitán América, sentado en una silla al lado de su cama, lucía aliviado.

- Hey, Steve – regresó el saludo con voz ronca – No me digas. ¿El resfriado?

- Ahora son principios de neumonía – aclaró Steve y en tono de regañó añadió – Eso es lo que sucede cuando uno no cuida su salud como debe.

- Me cuidé, estaba tomando el medicamento – se defendió Darcy con un puchero. Steve negó con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír.

- Realmente ya no importa – indicó Rogers – Por suerte Loki te trajo a tiempo al hospital antes de que la fiebre causará algún daño.

- ¿Loki? – repitió Darcy confundida.

- Te visitó en la mañana – reveló Steve – Te encontró en tan mal estado que decidió trasladarte al hospital.

- Ah – exhaló la muchacha.

¿Cuántas veces podía quedar en deuda con un dios nórdico antes de que la vida le cobrara la cuenta? No, mejor pregunta. ¿Había ido a visitarla? ¿Para qué? ¿Acaso al fin hablaría con sinceridad? Darcy lo dudaba profundamente, mas en ese momento no existía otra cosa que deseará más que ver al asgardiano.

- ¿Y dónde está? – inquirió Darcy, tratando con todas sus fuerzas que su voz no sonará desesperada.

- Afuera, en la sala de espera con Tony – respondió Steve.

- ¿Puedes pedirle que venga? – pidió Darcy – Dile que prometo no lanzarle ningún objeto o gritarle. Estoy muy cansada para hacerlo.

Steve dudó por un momento. Al igual que la gran mayoría, no le agradaba la cercanía de su mejor amiga con el aparentemente reformado villano. Sabía que llevaban un año de relación, un año en el que Loki no se había atrevido a causarle ningún daño a la castaña, sin embargo eso no apagaba las alarmas que sonaban en su cabeza cada vez que escuchaba el nombre de Darcy y el de Loki en la misma oración.

- Claro – asintió Steve.

El rubio se puso de pie y salió del cuarto, dejando sola a la joven. Darcy suspiró cansada y fijó su mirada en la ventana que abarcaba gran parte de la pared a su izquierda. El cielo era de un color azul oscuro y Steve había dicho que Loki la visitó esa mañana, lo cual significaba que llevaba toda la tarde en esa cama inconsciente. Envió su atención a la puerta y aguardó a que la figura del Dios del Engaño apareciera. Sin embargo, después de esperar alrededor de diez minutos, según el reloj colocado en la pared de enfrente, llegó a la conclusión de que el hombre no entraría a la habitación. Cerró sus ojos y acomodó su cabeza en la almohada. Escuchó el característico sonido de la puerta al abrirse, así como los casi inaudibles pasos de una persona entrando al sitio. Separó sus párpados y una gran sonrisa se posesionó de sus labios al ver a Loki.

- La próxima vez no comprometas tu salud solamente para tratar de darme una lección – solicitó Loki cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

- Eres el epitome del egocentrismo, ¿verdad? – bromeó Darcy.

- No, ese es Thor… o Stark – corrigió Loki recargándose en la pared a un lado de la entrada. Darcy resopló divertida.

- Gracias… otra vez – agradeció Darcy. Loki inclinó la cabeza, en señal de aceptar su gratitud – Presiento que tienes una lista y cuando mi deuda sea impagable me la restregarás en la cara.

Loki desvió su vista de la muchacha. La habitación se sumió en un pesado silencio, que provocó nerviosismo en la mujer.

- Lo lamento – rompió el silencio Loki sin verla – Por tu cabello.

- El problema no fue el cambio de color de cabello – especificó Darcy. Loki gruñó por lo bajo.

- Si deseas que me disculpé por lo acontecido con el sargento Barnes y el resto de incompetentes humanos que te cortejaron a lo largo de este año, te aconsejo que esperes sentada – declaró Loki clavando sus ojos en los de Darcy – Ninguno de ellos era digno para ti. Yo solamente se los recordé.

- ¿Digno? ¿Y qué te da derecho a juzgar quien es digno o indigno para mí? – cuestionó Darcy en cierto modo ofendida – Soy una mujer adulta capaz de tomar mis propias decisiones y de escoger lo mejor para mí. Además, no era como si fuera a casarme con ninguno de ellos. Sólo era un poco de diversión, mamá.

- Discúlpame, pero tú te mereces algo mejor que una simple noche de diversión – opinó Loki – Un hombre que sepa valorarte y no sólo te busqué por tus más obvios atributos. ¿No dijiste que querías algo como la relación de Foster y Thor?

- Por supuesto, pero, mientras ocurre, no hay nada de malo en disfrutar el rato – indicó Darcy – Así que, por favor, para con el papel de novio celoso – Loki rodó los ojos y Darcy reflexionó sus siguientes palabras – A menos de que haya una razón para actuar así.

El Dios del Engaño sonrió con naturalidad.

- Eres mi amiga – expuso Loki como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo – Me preocupa tu bienestar. ¿Qué más podría ser?

Algo en los ojos del asgardiano le decía que el tema era más complicado, sin embargo, una voz dentro de ella le advirtió que lo mejor era no seguir indagando. La verdad tarde o temprano saldría a la luz y, cuando se trataba de Loki, era preferible no presionar. Suspiró cansada y empezó a hablar de la primera cosa que se le vino a la cabeza con la intención de zanjar la discusión ahí. Observó con humor el fugaz alivio que cruzó por la mirada del Dios del Engaño, mientras este acortaba la distancia entre los dos y tomaba asiento en la silla a un lado de la cama.

Las horas avanzaron entre pláticas sin sentido y risas, hasta que el cansancio superó a la muchacha, sumiéndola en un profundo sueño. Fue despertada por la médica encargada de su caso y una enfermera con el objeto de realizarle algunos análisis. El lugar de Loki lo ocupaba Steve, quien le informó que el Dios del Engaño se había retirado una hora atrás. Darcy atravesó por los estudios sintiéndose inexplicablemente mejor que los últimos días y llena de energía, hecho que probablemente amortiguó un tanto su sorpresa cuando los resultados de los análisis concluyeron que gozaba de perfecta salud.

No necesitaba ser una adivina para saber que Loki la había curado por completo durante la noche.

* * *

Un nuevo capítulo que espero haya sido de su agrado. No estoy muy segura del final, así que aceptó quejas. Bueno, podemos sacar dos cosas de este capítulo: Darcy está en negación y Loki está en negación. Eso traerá problemas más adelante :D.

En otros temas: ¡FELIZ AÑO 2013! Que todos sus deseos y propósitos se vuelvan realidad.

Quiero agradecer a Nymide, a danielabv, a faaa, a Yiyukimo-ak, a , a Hydrae, a itoldher, a caaroowcullen, a susan-black7, a Plantita Laufeys y a Caolinet Black por sus comentarios; este capítulo es para ustedes.

Adiós ;)

Próximo capítulo: ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Darcy!


	9. Gracias

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de Marvel.

* * *

**Gracias**

- ¡Foster! – irrumpió en el laboratorio Tony Stark. Jane saltó asustada en su banco, por poco tirando al suelo el costoso aparato que estaba fabricando en ese momento – Tengo una queja - Levantó su vista hacia el dueño del edificio, quien presentaba una expresión de ofensa y agitaba su tableta electrónica en el aire.

- ¿De qué se trata? – preguntó Jane preocupada.

- ¿Por qué me vengo a enterar hasta ahora que el cumpleaños de Darcy es mañana? – cuestionó Stark mostrándole la pantalla de su tableta, donde se podía observar lo que parecía ser el expediente laboral de Darcy. Jane rodó los ojos y negó la cabeza exasperada – Conozco a la chica desde hace cuanto… ¿cuatro años?... y no sabía cuando era su cumpleaños. ¿Ves el problema aquí, Jane? ¿Lo ves?

- No, sinceramente no lo veo, Tony – admitió Jane devolviendo su atención al objeto en sus manos.

- ¡Nos hemos perdido la oportunidad de hacer tres maravillosas fiestas! – exclamó Tony incrédulo – Es más, para compensarlo, le organizaré cuatro fiestas en una – Jane lo volteó a ver alarmada – Tengo menos de veinticuatro horas. Será difícil, pero no imposible.

- No lo hagas – le advirtió Jane – Darcy odia celebrar su cumpleaños.

Stark parpadeó varias veces, una expresión de confusión en su rostro.

- ¡¿Qué?! – soltó Tony – ¿Darcy? ¿Darcy Lewis? ¿La misma que salta de felicidad cada vez que digo la palabra fiesta? ¿Me estás bromeando?

Jane se encogió de hombros.

- Así es desde que la conozco – expuso Jane – Si no hubiera sido por accidente, jamás me habría enterado de la fecha.

- No me digas que es de las que cada cumpleaños se siente más vieja, por favor, no me lo digas – suplicó Tony aún sin poder creerlo.

- No creo que ese sea el problema – expresó Jane – Sólo… no le gusta festejarlo. Eso es todo.

- En verdad no puedo creerlo – manifestó Stark recargándose en la mesa sobre la que trabajaba Jane – Pero, si recibe regalos, ¿verdad? Aunque aún no sé qué obsequiarle.

- Darcy siempre acepta cualquier regalo, aunque no haya una ocasión – señaló Jane divertida. Tony suspiró y se enderezó.

- Bueno, Foster, quedas perdonada por este pequeño desliz – dijo en tono indulgente Stark dirigiéndose a la puerta de entrada.

- Oh, qué alivio – masculló sarcásticamente Jane, clavando su atención una vez más en su trabajo.

Tony salió del laboratorio y se detuvo un momento para pensar.

- JARVIS, ¿dónde está el Capi? – inquirió Tony caminando hacia el ascensor.

- En el gimnasio entrenando con Thor – informó la voz de JARVIS.

- Perfecto – pronunció Tony mientras oprimía el botón para llamar al elevador – Diles que vayan a mi oficina.

- ¿Razón? – cuestionó JARVIS.

- El mundo está al borde de un cataclismo – respondió Tony, ingresando al aparato que lo llevaría a los pisos administrativos de la torre.

- Señor, eso no es cierto – indicó JARVIS.

- Oh vamos, sólo quiero ver su tiempo de reacción – declaró Tony –… y sus caras. Juega un rato conmigo, JARVS.

- De acuerdo, señor – aceptó el asistente electrónico.

Stark subió hasta el último piso administrativo del edificio, recorrió los pasillos hasta arribar ante las puertas corredizas de su oficina, la cual estaba pegada a la de Pepper. Agradeció que la mujer estuviera en Washington en ese momento. Las puertas se aparataron para cederle el paso y entró al sitio, encontrándose con Loki sentado en su silla detrás de su escritorio y con las piernas plácidamente extendidas sobre la superficie del mueble.

- Que oportuno – lo premió Tony – Estás a punto de observar al Capitán América y a tu no-hermano entrar por esta puerta con cara de "el mundo se está acabando".

- Interesante – opinó Loki sentándose correctamente en el asiento - ¿Por qué?

- Nah, una pequeña e inocente broma – indicó Stark con malicia, tomando asiento en una de las sillas ubicadas al frente del escritorio – Cambiando de tema, ¿cuál crees que sería el mejor regalo para Darcy? Una súper computadora o una televisión de plasma como esa – apuntó con su índice al televisor empotrado a la pared a su derecha.

- Creo que apreciaría más una computadora – consideró Loki - ¿Cuál es la ocasión?

- ¡¿Tú tampoco sabes?! – profirió Tony.

- ¿De qué ha… - inició Loki, mas fue interrumpido por la aparición de Steve y Thor en el umbral de la puerta. Ambos lucían alarmados, desaliñados, sudados e iban vestidos con tan solo un pantalón de ejercicio y una camiseta. Thor llevaba en sus manos a Mjolnir.

- Buenos días, caballeros – los saludó Tony entretenido. La mirada de los recién llegados se posó en el par sentado cómodamente cerca del escritorio. Steve dejó escapar un bufido y se dio la media vuelta.

- La próxima vez seré yo quien te tiré de la ventana, Stark – amenazó Steve avanzando hacia la salida, al tiempo que Thor negaba con la cabeza divertido.

- ¡Espera! – lo contuvo Tony – Requiero de tu asistencia.

- ¿Para qué? – cuestionó cortante el Capitán cruzándose de brazos y girándose para encararlo.

- Primero, ¿qué se festeja mañana? – interrogó Stark.

- ¿Alguna tradición midgardiana que no recuerdo? – aventuró Thor confuso.

- Bien, Thor tampoco sabe – apuntó Tony - ¿Capitán?

Steve rodó los ojos y suspiró.

- ¿Para qué me necesitas, Stark? – preguntó Steve impaciente.

- Darcy. Regalo. ¿Súper computadora o televisión plasma? – acortó Stark. Steve lo pensó un momento.

- Computadora – respondió.

- Vaya, que bien conocen a su chica – los felicitó Tony aplaudiendo. Loki movió una de sus manos a la derecha y la silla en la que estaba Stark desapareció, con lo que el billonario terminó tirado en el suelo. Thor lanzó una carcajada, Steve ahogó una risa y Loki sonrió con malicia - ¡Agresión física! ¡Agresión física! - se quejó Tony desde el suelo.

- Sólo no se te vaya a ocurrir hacer una fiesta, Stark – le advirtió Steve, al tiempo que el aludido se sentaba sobándose la espalda – Darcy odia festejar su cumpleaños.

- ¿Cumpleaños? – repitieron al unísono Thor y Loki. Ambos se voltearon a ver entre sí, para después apartar sus miradas incómodos.

- Si, cumpleaños – afirmó Tony levantándose - ¿No tienen de esos en Asgard?

- Por supuesto, mas no guardan la misma importancia que aquí en Midgard – explicó Thor – Como todos son inmortales.

- Oh si, el bello y a la vez terrible don de la inmortalidad – comentó Tony – Aún así deberían de celebrarlos, sólo por la oportunidad de hacer una fiesta. ¿No crees, Loki?

Todos voltearon a ver al Dios del Engaño, sin embargo, su lugar ahora lo ocupaba el vacío.

* * *

Cumpleaños. Una celebración creada para contabilizar el número de años que un humano ha vivido. Un día especifico del año para festejar el hecho de que sigues con vida. Una tétrica fecha cuyo único propósito de existencia era recordarle lo breve que era la vida de Darcy.

Hasta ahora había hecho un brillante trabajo ignorando la mortalidad de Darcy. Podía resguardar a la muchacha de cualquier accidente, deshacerse de quien quisiera dañarla e incluso curarla de cuanta enfermedad su débil cuerpo contrajera, sin embargo, la realidad era que no podía eludir lo inevitable. La joven envejecía cada día, cada hora, cada minuto. Pronto cumpliría con su ciclo de vida y el únicamente sería un espectador. Gruñó molesto, lanzando uno de los cojines de la cama por el aire. Cerró sus ojos y empezó a realizar ejercicios de respiración con el objeto de relajarse y poner su mente en blanco. No obstante, le era imposible sacar de su cabeza a la castaña, a su departamento y a esa maldita voz en su cabeza que lo instaba a buscarla o por lo menos llamarla.

Sin darse cuenta, los pensamientos sobre Darcy fueron reemplazados lentamente por recuerdos, recuerdos protagonizados por una bella mujer de ojos grises y cabello brillante como el oro. Y de inmediato su cerebro empezó a marcar similitudes, diferencias, contrastes...

Se levantó de golpe, agitando la cabeza con fuerza. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? ¿Comparar a Darcy con ella... con Krista? ¡No había punto de comparación! Krista fue su esposa, su mujer, el amor de su vida. Darcy era... era... su amiga. Su muerte no lo devastaría como la de la rubia. Su pérdida no dejaría un hueco en su corazón. Darcy no era más especial que cualquier otro mortal con el que se hubiera relacionado en su larga existencia. No era nadie. Tan sólo un grano más en la arena.

Y aún así, la simple idea de perderla le causaba un vacío en el pecho, acompañado de un malestar general. No era capaz de imaginar un mundo sin Darcy, sin su sonrisa, el brillo en sus ojos, su atronadora risa, sus extrañas actitudes, sus comentarios imprudentes, su acido humor, su excepcional intelecto y ese tranquilizador efecto que su simple presencia provocaba en él.

No era capaz y tampoco deseaba hacerlo.

* * *

Darcy despertó como cada mañana. Se bañó, se vistió, se arregló y desayunó sin prestar gran atención al calendario colgado cerca del refrigerador. Prefería no pensar en que hoy, 29 de septiembre, era su cumpleaños. Desde niña había aprendido a despreciar la fecha con fervor. No había año que su adorable hermana no dedicara las 24 horas del día para hacerla miserable, a pesar de que eso le costara semanas, hasta meses de castigo. A eso había que sumar que, justo ese mismo día, contando ella con tan sólo unas horas de nacida, la abandonaron a las afueras de una iglesia en plena tormenta. Y la épica discusión entre ella y sus padres al cumplir dieciséis en la que los ánimos se caldearon al punto de que ella le escupió en la cara a su madre y ésta, en respuesta, le plantó una bofetada que la mandó al suelo. Y como había pasado su cumpleaños 17 en la sala de espera de un hospital porque su padre había sido herido durante un tiroteo. Y tampoco era necesario recordar que en su aniversario número 18 casi muere por una sobredosis. En resumen, no guardaba ningún recuerdo placentero que la hiciera alegrarse o esperar ansiosa por ese día. Ninguno.

Se colgó su bolsa al hombro, caminó hacia la puerta del departamento, la abrió y estaba a punto de salir cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Giró su cabeza hacia el objeto que reposaba sobre la mesita de centro a un lado del control remoto. Cerró la puerta, se sentó en el sillón, tomó el teléfono y oprimió el botón para aceptar la llamada.

- ¿Bueno? - saludó Darcy.

- ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, MI HERMOSO RAYO DE SOL! – gritó, al otro lado de la línea, la inconfundible voz de su madre. Darcy sonrió ligeramente.

- Gracias, mamá - agradeció Darcy.

- Dime que soy la primera en felicitarte, dímelo - exigió la matriarca de la familia Lewis. Darcy negó con la cabeza entretenida.

- Si, mamá, fuiste la primera - aseguró Darcy.

- Per-fec-to - pronunció su mamá - Estoy aquí con tu padre - su voz se alejó un poco - Saluda, George.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, cariño! - dijo en un tono más bajo su padre.

- Para recordarte lo mucho que te amamos y lo especial que es este día para nosotros - continuó su madre.

- Yo también los amo - expresó Darcy - Y los extraño.

- Pero la señorita se tenía que ir a Nueva York, ¿no? - le recriminó su madre.

- Y es bastante genial - indicó Darcy en son de molestar.

- Oh claro, edificios por aquí, edificios por allá, ¡qué genial! - habló la mujer con notable sarcasmo - En fin, te mandamos un lindo regalo por mensajería. Se supone que llegaría exactamente hoy, así que revisa tu buzón. Si no, avísame para quejarme con el servicio de correo.

- Por supuesto - asintió Darcy viendo el reloj en su muñeca - Tengo que irme, ma. Voy con el tiempo justo para el trabajo.

- De acuerdo, corazón. Que tengas un día fabuloso - se despidió su madre - Y quiero una foto de un pastel con velitas encendidas. ¿Me escuchaste, jovencita?

- No la presiones, Tweety - se escuchó la taciturna voz de su esposo a lo lejos.

- No la presionó - negó la mujer.

- No prometo nada, mamá - habló Darcy con rapidez - Los amó mucho. Les habló el fin de semana. Adiós.

Y terminó con la comunicación. Suspiró, se puso de pie y continuó con su truncado camino a la oficina.

La mañana transcurrió sin ningún evento que valiera la pena recordar, pronto dando lugar a la hora del almuerzo. Darcy estaba cerrando un programa en su computadora cuando Jane Foster apareció en la entrada de su cubículo con una inmensa sonrisa en los labios.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Darce! - la felicitó la astrofísica. Darcy la volteó a ver con una ligera mueca de contento - ¿Lista para ir a comer?

- Estos son los detalles que me hacen alegrarme de que sea mi cumpleaños - comentó Darcy, cogiendo su bolsa – Regalos y comida gratis.

Jane rió ante su comentario. Ambas mujeres abandonaron el departamento de Relaciones Públicas y bajaron en el ascensor hasta la recepción del edificio.

- ¿Y a dónde me llevarás, Foster? - inquirió Darcy con curiosidad.

- Bueno, la verdad no lo sé - admitió Jane.

Darcy arqueó una ceja confundida, mas todo desconcierto desapareció de su cabeza al ver una de las limusinas de Tony Stark estacionada afuera de la torre.

- No organizó una fiesta, ¿o si? - cuestionó Darcy.

- No, Steve se encargó personalmente de que no lo hiciera - la tranquilizó Jane – Pero no puedes pedirle moderación. Es Tony Stark.

Ambas subieron a la limusina, la cual las transportó a un restaurante en el centro de la ciudad. Al entrar, el jefe de meseros las condujo una zona privada ubicada en la parte trasera, La cual había sido alquilada por el billonario, playboy y filántropo. Ahí las aguardaban Steve, Thor, Tony, Bruce, Erick y Pepper sentados alrededor de una mesa circular.

- ¡Y aquí está la chica del cumpleaños! – las recibió Tony con los brazos en el aire. Darcy trató de sonreír sinceramente, mas no lo consiguió.

- Le explicamos que no te agrada festejar tu cumpleaños – indicó Steve poniéndose de pie, al igual que Thor.

- Lo cual no comprendo para nada – expresó Tony, siguiendo con su interrumpida tarea de servir vino en copas de cristal. Darcy y Jane tomaron asiento, ayudadas caballerosamente por Steve y Thor.

- Oh, está bien – aceptó Darcy.

Una de las ventajas de que Tony Stark te invitará a comer era que podías comer cuanto desearas sin preocuparte por el precio. Tras saborear una deliciosa langosta y una ensalada Cesar, llegó la hora del pastel. Darcy agradeció que fuera de su sabor favorito, chocolate y agradeció a un más que ahora poseía una aceptable foto de un pastel con 24 velitas encendidas que mantendría a su madre contenta por un par de semanas.

- Bueno, creo que es la hora de los regalos – habló Jane por encima de las voces de Thor y Tony, quienes se peleaban por el último pedazo de pastel. Todas las miradas se posaron en la astrofísica, la cual sacó una pequeña cajita de su bolsa que colgaba del respaldo de su silla - Lo vi el otro día mientras compraba algunas cosas en Radioshack – señaló Jane entregándole la caja. Darcy la cogió, rompió el papel azul marino que la envolvía y vio con alegría un nuevo par de audífonos de Hello Kitty.

- ¡Están geniales, Jane! – soltó la chica, antes de abrazar a su mejor amiga - ¡Muchas gracias!

- No hay de que – dijo Jane con una sonrisa.

- Ahora es mi turno – manifestó Steve levantando del suelo una caja de mediano tamaño que había estado debajo de la mesa en todo momento – Espero que te guste.

Darcy acercó la caja a ella y la abrió, encontrándose con la colección completa de la serie "Friends". La muchacha lanzó un chillido de regocijo y abrazó al súper soldado con entusiasmo. A continuación, vinieron los regalos de Erick, una USB conmemorativa del Capitán América, y el de Bruce, el DVD de la más reciente temporada de Doctor Who. El regalo de Thor, un ramo de tulipanes rojos, su flor favorita, le sacó algunas carcajadas de felicidad y el de Pepper, un crucero para dos personas por el Caribe, la hizo gritar y lanzarse sobre la CEO en un abrazo.

- Bien, muy bien, todos sus regalos son fabulosos – tomó la palabra Tony para que toda la atención cayera sobre él – Y me gustaría decir que lamentaré opacarlos, pero no es así.

El hombre caminó hacia una mesa alargada localizada a un lado de la mesa en la que estaban sentados. Sobre ella reposaba un misterioso objeto cubierto por una tela roja. Stark cogió la tela y la jaló dejando al descubierto una caja de cartón. Tomó la caja entre sus manos y la apartó, permitiendo que todos observaran una computadora de pantalla plana, teclado ultra delgado y un CPU de mediana estatura, todo en tonos azules, incluso el mouse.

- ¿Una computadora nueva? – preguntó Darcy pasmada.

- No sólo una computadora nueva – aclaró Tony – Una computadora construida personalmente por mí, Tony Stark, y conectada directamente al servidor de Stark Industries y mi servidor personal, es decir, JARVIS. Los tecnicismos podemos discutirlos durante la fiesta esta noche.

- No habrá fiesta – negó Darcy divertida. Tony llevó su copa de vino a sus labios y tomó un trago.

- Bueno, tenía que intentarlo, ¿no? – expresó Tony, sacando su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón – Creo que cancelaré todo, antes de que lo carguen a las tarjetas de crédito. Ya tengo suficiente con un dios nórdico viviendo a mis costillas.

Darcy rió, preguntándose donde estaría en ese momento su asgardiano favorito.

* * *

Entró a su departamento exhausta, debatiéndose entre pedir comida china una vez más o una pizza. La pizza era demasiado grande para ella sola, sin embargo, tenía antojo de una desde hacía un par de días. Cerró la puerta y sus ojos se clavaron instantáneamente en la pequeña pila de regalos acomodada a un lado de la entrada. Después de concluida la reunión en honor a su onomástico, Steve y Thor en persona se habían ofrecido a llevar la computadora y el resto de los presentes a su casa, para evitar que la muchacha tuviera que cargarlos ella sola al terminar su día de trabajo. Sonrió ligeramente. Aún en contra de todos los pronósticos, su día había sido bueno.

Tiró su mochila cerca de la pila, se quitó sus tacones y emprendió el camino a su habitación con la intención de cambiarse a una ropa más cómoda. Se enfundó en su pijama y emergió de su habitación. Se dirigió a la mesita de centro, cogió el teléfono entre sus manos y marcó el número de la pizzería más cercana. Llevó la bocina a su oreja y dirigió sus pasos a la pila de regalos, sin embargo, se detuvo a mitad de camino.

Giró su cabeza, sus ojos clavándose en dos curiosos objetos que descansaban sobre la superficie antes vacía de la barra que separaba la cocina del resto de la habitación. El primero era un pequeño cupcake de chocolate con glaseado color azul, adornado con una pequeña velita encendida, cuya punta presentaba la forma de una estrella. El segundo, una flor. Mas no cualquier flor, un tulipán, un tulipán azul. Colgó el teléfono, se aproximó a la barra, dejó el aparato sobre ella y tomó la flor entre sus manos. Trasladó su mirada del tulipán al cupcake.

- Inicialmente, la tradición de apagar velas inició como un medio para pedir protección – expuso la voz de Loki detrás de ella. Darcy volvió su vista hacia atrás. El hombre estaba recargado en el respaldo del sillón, sus brazos cruzados detrás de su espalda. ¿Alguna vez había mencionado lo atractivo que se veía vestido de mero mortal, con sus gabardinas y esas ridículas bufandas? – Ahora, se ha degradado a algo tan trivial como pedir un deseo.

- Arriba las trivialidades – declaró Darcy divertida. Entonces, una idea se coló en su cabeza - ¿Quieres apagarla conmigo?

Loki arqueó una ceja.

- Tú eres la cumpleañera – puntualizó Loki.

- ¿Y eso qué? – soltó Darcy, levantando el cupcake – Anda, te comparto mi deseo.

- No, gracias – negó Loki rotundamente.

- Aguafiestas – le espetó Darcy. Acto seguido, acercó el pastelillo un poco a su cara y sopló, apagando la llama de la vela - ¿Y por lo menos compartirás el cupcake conmigo?

- Si lo deseas – aceptó Loki enderezándose – Podríamos guardarlo como postre.

- Buena idea – asintió Darcy, colocando el cupcake en la barra y recogiendo el previamente descartado teléfono – Déjame llamar a la pizzería y te muestro mis increíbles regalos. Tony y Pepper son oficialmente mis nuevas personas favoritas.

- Mis planes no incluyen pizza – indicó el asgardiano haciendo desaparecer el teléfono. Darcy pasó su vista de su ahora desocupada mano a Loki – Al fin y al cabo, hoy es un día especial.

Darcy resopló por la nariz, cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Y no podías llegar antes de que me pusiera mi pijama? – preguntó Darcy incrédula.

- Oh, eso no es un problema – aseveró Loki – Sólo… - mágicamente una chamarra se materializó en los hombros de Darcy – Listo.

La muchacha volteó a ambos lados pasmada. Agitó su cabeza y se colocó correctamente la prenda de ropa.

- ¿Y cuál es el plan? – inquirió Darcy curiosa, subiendo el cierre de la chamarra. Alzó su vista hacia Loki.

- Cierra los ojos – le solicitó Loki con cierto brillo de travesura en su mirada.

Sonrió risueña y obedeció. El cálido entorno de su apartamento se transformó en uno frío, aunque no lo suficiente como para hacerla tiritar. Sintió las manos de Loki posarse sobre sus hombros.

- No los abras – le indicó Loki al oído y Darcy no pudo evitar el escalofrío que recorrió su espalda al sentir su aliento acariciar su piel.

El Dios del Engaño le dio la vuelta y comenzó a orientarla hacia su desconocido destino, sin soltarla un solo momento. No caminaron mucho antes de detenerse. A juzgar por lo empinado del suelo, debían estar en la punta de alguna pequeña loma.

- Ábrelos – instruyó Loki apartando sus manos.

Darcy abrió sus ojos. Parpadeó varias veces, sus cabeza incapaz de procesar el paisaje frente a ella. Movió su cabeza en todas direcciones, reparando en cada detalle. En efecto, estaban en lo alto de un pequeño valle, en cuyo centro lucía majestuoso un impresionante lago, donde se reflejaba a la perfección el hermoso cielo estrellado. Era una zona plana, únicamente cubierta por un verde pasto y con uno que otro árbol por aquí y por allá. Alzó su mirada al cielo con la boca abierta. Dios, jamás había visto tantas estrellas. Ni siquiera cuando acompañaba a Jane a sus viajes de exploración en el desierto. Y la Luna. ¡Se veía tan cerca, tan grande, tan asombrosa!

El Dios del Engaño la contemplaba encantado. Nunca había visto a Darcy tan maravillada ante algo y debía admitir que la imagen era mil veces más espectacular que su entorno.

- No puedo creerlo - reaccionó Darcy aun con sus ojos clavados en el firmamento - ¿Dónde estamos?

- En uno de los pocos lugares que permanecen inmunes a la huella humana - respondió Loki. Darcy bajó su mirada y volvió su cabeza hacia él.

- ¡Esto es increíble, Loki! - exclamó Darcy.

El asgardiano sonrió con arrogancia y le hizo una seña para que caminara cuesta abajo. Darcy siguió la indicación y descendió con cuidado de no perder el equilibrio o tropezar con algo. Conforme avanzaban, la muchacha vislumbraba con mayor precisión una manta colocada a orillas del lago. Lanzó una carcajada irónica una vez que vio la cesta de picnic y la vajilla sobre la manta.

- ¿En serio? ¿Un picnic a la orilla de un lago y a la luz de la luna? - cuestionó Darcy incrédula - ¿Tratas de decirme algo, Loki?

- No realmente - aseguró Loki - Te habría traído más temprano, pero eso habría interferido con tus horas de trabajo y la comida que organizaron tus amigos - puntualizó. Darcy rió de nuevo, esta vez con alegría.

- Quien diría que el Dios del Engaño tiene un hueso romántico - se burló Darcy al llegar al puesto del picnic.

- Eso implicaría demasiadas cosas - frunció el ceño Loki en tono juguetón - ¿Tratas de decirme algo, Darcy?

Darcy soltó otra carcajada que hizo eco en el valle.

La velada transcurrió con normalidad en medio de conversaciones sin sentido, como si estuvieran en el sillón de la sala de Darcy frente al televisor. Una vez que terminaron de cenar (Loki había traído su espagueti favorito acompañado por un delicioso pescado que la joven prácticamente devoró) el hombre desvaneció con un movimiento de muñeca las sobras, los cubiertos y la canasta e hizo aparecer los obsequios que la joven había recibido esa tarde con el objeto de que la castaña se los mostrara. Más tarde, también materializó el cupcake azul, del cual aceptó la mitad renuente.

En cierto punto, ambos recostados en el pasto, Loki empezó a charlar sobre las estrellas, las constelaciones y sus significados. Darcy no sabía si estaba más fascinada por las historias que su amigo relataba o por lo atractivo e hipnotizante que el hombre en cuestión resultaba a la luz de la luna. Sus labios estaban ligeramente curvados en una sonrisa, mientras hablaba con esa aterciopelada voz suya y señalaba con sus largos dedos el firmamento. Sus ojos parecían como dos luciérnagas y su largo cabello estaba un poco desordenado en la parte de atrás. La mujer simplemente no podía apartar su vista de él, situación de la que el asgardiano se percató al instante, mas optó por ignorarlo. No fue hasta que la mirada de la muchacha se volvió tan pesada y molesta, que ladeó su cabeza hacia ella con un mordaz comentario en la punta de la lengua. Sin embargo, las palabras nunca abandonaron sus labios. Su mente se puso en blanco y toda su atención se concentró en la hermosa mujer a su lado. Su boca se encontraba ligeramente abierta. Sus blancas mejillas y nariz sonrojadas por el aire frío. Su achocolatado cabello, esparcido en el pasto, resplandecía por acción de la luna. Y sus ojos... por Yggdrasil… brillaban con una intensidad comparable a la de las estrellas arriba de ellos.

El tiempo corría y ninguno mostraba ni la intensión, ni el deseo de romper el contacto visual. De repente, sin ninguna explicación, todo había desaparecido y únicamente existían ellos dos. Sólo ellos dos. Nada más importaba. Ni el creciente frío, ni que ya eran casi las dos de la mañana y al día siguiente Darcy debía de ir a trabajar. Ni que en algún incierto momento, y sin percatarse de ello, se habían tomado de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos, ni la extraña y desconocida fuerza de gravedad que los acercaba cada segundo más. No existía nada. Nada importaba. Sólo ellos dos.

Darcy echó para atrás su cabeza y estornudo, acto que devolvió a la realidad a Loki, quien se sentó de golpe y se alejó considerablemente, soltando la mano de su acompañante en el proceso. ¿Qué demonios? Un segundo más y eso habría terminado en... Sacudió su cabeza, regresando su vista a Darcy. La castaña también se había sentado y buscaba en los bolsillos de su chamarra un pañuelo desechable, su rostro rojo como un tomate.

- Es hora de volver - indicó Loki, apareciendo un pañuelo y ofreciéndoselo a la muchacha - Está comenzando a enfriar.

- Buena idea - apoyó Darcy sin verlo a los ojos y tomando el pedazo de papel.

Loki se puso de pie, al tiempo que Darcy se limpiaba la nariz. El hombre le alargó su mano para ayudarla a ponerse sobre sus pies. La joven la aceptó y se levantó, sus ojos encontrándose de nuevo con los del Dios del Caos. No obstante, esta vez se distrajo rápidamente ante el inesperado cambio de escenario. Estaban de regreso en su departamento.

- ¿Es posible que algún día en el futuro me enseñes a hacer eso? - inquirió Darcy. Loki arqueó una ceja sin comprender a que se refería - Ya sabes, hacer "puff" de un lugar a otro.

El asgardiano sonrió con sorna.

- Pasaron décadas para que lograra perfeccionarlo - apuntó Loki - Y siglos para que aprendiera los caminos entre reinos.

- Presumido - le espetó Darcy dándole un leve y juguetón golpe en el brazo.

A continuación, la muchacha acortó el espacio entre ellos y lo abrazó con fuerza. Tardó unos segundos, mas Loki respondió al abrazo, rodeándola con sus brazos. Cuando se separaron, sus ojos otra vez se conectaron y Loki pudo notar que los de Darcy estaban vidriosos.

- Muchas gracias - agradeció Darcy con una esplendida sonrisa - Es el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido en toda mi vida. Muchas, muchas gracias. Loki - se mordió el labio - Y sé que nunca te lo he dicho, pero quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho y que eres uno de mis mejores amigos y...

Se calló al sentir las manos de Loki sobre sus mejillas y sus labios sobre su frente. El gesto no duró mucho y, al alejarse, aun con sus manos en su rostro, Loki bajó su vista, posando sus ojos sobre los de ella. Le sonreía de una manera diferente, rara y desconocida para la joven y en sus ojos existía un sentimiento que la muchacha no podía precisar exactamente cuál era.

- Gracias - pronunció Loki en un tono tan dulce y con tal sinceridad, que Darcy se quedó sin aire, su cerebro desconectándose por un segundo.

Para cuando reaccionó, Loki ya se había retirado del lugar. La mujer giró su cabeza a todos lados desorientada, su mirada siendo capturada por el tulipán azul, el cual permanecía inamovible sobre la superficie de la barra. Se acercó a esta y tomó la flor. La Llevó a su nariz e inhaló el delicioso aroma con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Empezó a reír y diminutas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos. ¿Gracias? Observó la flor dichosa. ¿Gracias por qué? Él era quien había organizado un increíble picnic bajo un cielo estrellado, en medio de un hermoso valle y con lago incluido.

Apagó todas las luces y se dirigió a su cuarto sin parar de sonreír o reír. No recordaba haberse sentido así de feliz antes. Nunca en su vida.

Sin duda alguna ahora esperaría con ansías cada uno de sus cumpleaños venideros.

* * *

Envuelto en las sombras, Loki contemplaba a Darcy, sin perder uno sólo de sus movimientos, absortó en la inmensa sonrisa en sus labios, el tranquilizador sonido de su risa y la cálida luz en sus ojos.

_Gracias... por existir._

* * *

Y aquí está un nuevo capítulo, el penúltimo, que espero haya sido de su agrado. En lo personal, a mi me encantó escribirlo XD. Bueno, pues el siguiente capítulo será el final y es probable que lo suba este fin de semana, así que espérenlo.

Quiero agradecerle a Helena 'Uchiha, a danielabv, a mokona . mabel, a Wihlemine, a susan-black7, a fabianav2, a caaroowcullen, a faaa y a barbi lp por sus comentarios; este capítulo es para ustedes.

Adiós ;)

Próximo capítulo: ¡Acción de Gracias! Lo que significa: ¡Conozcan a la familia Lewis!


	10. Más

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, con excepción de algunos OC. Todo lo demás es propiedad de Marvel.

* * *

**Más**

- Siempre es hilarante ver a Stark y Rogers pelear - comentó Loki divertido al aparecer esa noche en el departamento de Darcy.

Su ceño se frunció y su boca adquirió la forma de una línea recta.

- Darcy - llamó a la muchacha en un tono lo suficientemente alto para que lo oyera desde cualquier punto de la casa. Su vista estaba fija en una maleta de viaje abierta y tirada sobre el sofá, cuyo contenido aparentaba haber sido colocado al azar.

- Hey - lo saludó Darcy emergiendo de su cuarto con un par de botellas en las manos, una pequeña bolsa de plástico y un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

- ¿Puedo saber por qué empacas? - inquirió Loki, percatándose de que la laptop de la muchacha estaba en su estuche sobre la mesa de centro y su maleta favorita reposaba totalmente llena a lado de la puerta.

- Acción de Gracias - respondió Darcy, dejando sus productos cosméticos sobre la mesita de centro. Loki arqueó una ceja confundido, gesto que la castaña captó - Oh vamos, te lo expliqué el otro día.

- Me explicaste el significado de la festividad, mas nunca mencionaste ningún viaje - puntualizó Loki.

- Cierto, mi error, disculpa - dijo Darcy sentándose en la mesa para acomodar el interior de la maleta - Cada año mi familia hace una gran reunión en casa de mis padres. Es la única vez en el año que nos podemos reunir todos los Lewis. Es algo así como una obligación presentarse, a no ser que quieras tener a mi madre sobre ti todo el año - suspiró y echó para atrás su cabello - Es bastante genial. Ayudó a mi mamá con la comida y puedo robar un poco antes de que llegue a la mesa, veo el partido con papá, me reúno con mis primos y juego con mis sobrinos. Como mi padre es un poco piromaníaco, siempre prende fuegos artificiales al anochecer. Y, al terminar todo, vamos a la tienda más cercana a formarnos para las doce de la noche. Siempre es divertido ver a mamá pelearse por prendas de ropa o electrodomésticos.

- Interesante - opinó Loki no muy convencido - ¿Y cuando te marchas?

- Mañana, en el vuelo de las 10:20 - señaló Darcy, continuando con su tarea.

- ¿Y regresas? – preguntó Loki.

- El domingo en la tarde – manifestó Darcy.

- Ya veo - pronunció Loki

- ¿Y ahora porque pelearon Steve y Tony? - preguntó Darcy volviendo su cabeza hacia él. Loki tomó asiento sobre el reposabrazos derecho del sillón.

- Stark se niega a conmemorar Acción de Gracias y Rogers se empeña en hacerlo - resumió Loki con indiferencia la entretenida discusión que había presenciado minutos atrás y que inexplicablemente ya no le causaba gracia alguna.

- Creo que llevan con ese desacuerdo desde que se conocen - expuso Darcy - Steve es tan tradicional y Tony simplemente va en contra de todo...

La mente de Loki no tardó en desconectarse y la voz de Darcy no era nada más que un murmullo lejano. Miércoles, Jueves, Viernes, Sábado y parte del Domingo. Cuatro días y medio. Cuatro días y medio sin Darcy.

- ¡Oye! - lo sacudió Darcy, regresándolo a la realidad - ¿Me estás escuchando?

- Por supuesto - mintió sin problema Loki. Darcy lo miró escéptica, antes de cerrar la maleta y continuar su digresión sobre las diferencias entre los dos virtuales líderes de los Vengadores.

* * *

*****Día 1*****

El aeropuerto John F. Kennedy era un mar de gente compuesto por personas que recién llegaban a la ciudad y otros que partían de ella. De las pocas cosas que a Darcy le desagradaban de sus reuniones de Acción de Gracias era eso, las multitudes.

- ¿En verdad no quieres venir? – volvió a preguntar Darcy, tras romper el abrazo entre ella y Jane. Ambas estaban en la terminal que correspondía al vuelo de la muchacha – Con esta serían tres veces que te niegas. Mi madre lo tomará como una ofensa.

- Sólo dile que tuve una reunión familiar – propuso Jane.

- Eh… Sabrá que es mentira. Tú personalmente le dijiste que no tenías familia, Jane – indicó Darcy. La astrofísica abrió la boca para decir algo, mas la cerró al instante.

- Los Vengadores son como la familia de Thor y todos van a ir a celebrar Acción de Gracias a nuestra casa, así que no sería una mentira… técnicamente – argumentó Jane, para después añadir con entusiasmo – Sé que estoy a punto de encontrar algo importante, Darcy. Lo puedo sentir. Si logró resolver los últimos cálculos que las máquinas han dado en estos días, al fin podré abrir un puente Einstein-Rosen.

- Ok – asintió Darcy – Sólo descansa un poco, ¿de acuerdo? Por algo se llaman vacaciones.

- Claro – aseguró Jane.

La voz que anunciaba la partida del vuelo de la joven resonó por todo el aeropuerto y las dos mujeres se dieron un último adiós.

El vuelo transcurrió sin ninguna eventualidad, salvo una leve turbulencia, y en menos de cuatro horas ya se hallaba en el templado aeropuerto de Santa Fe, lejos del frío que comenzaba a envolver a Nueva York. Descendió del avión encendiendo su teléfono y de inmediato cambió el uso horario. Se dirigió a buscar su equipaje y, tras recogerlo, encaminó sus pasos a la salida. Cada año le tocaba a uno de sus primos recogerla. El año pasado la tarea había sido de Ava, así que lo más seguro es que esta vez correspondiera el turno a Rich. Supo que no se había equivocado cuando vislumbró la rubia melena del hombre a través de la multitud. Richard era uno de sus cinco primos del lado paterno y con el que mejor relación tenía, sobre todo porque se habían criado relativamente cerca uno del otro. El resto de sus primos (todos hombres) vivían esparcidos por el país e incluso algunos en el extranjero, así que mantener contacto cercano era bastante difícil. Era tres años mayor a Darcy, corredor de bienes raíces y un soltero empedernido que saltaba de cama en cama. Jamás le habían conocido una pareja estable, ni un hogar propio. Su trabajo lo llevaba de un lado al otro en el país, por lo cual vivía en hoteles. No era muy guapo, pero tenía lo suyo, o al menos eso quería pensar Darcy, pues no podía existir otra razón por la que una mujer quisiera acostarse con reverendo patán. Su cabello era corto y siempre revuelto. Su apariencia fachosa, aunque eso era parte de lo que su madre llamaba "Gen Lewis". Sus ojos eran azules y su nariz estaba un poco torcida gracias a un puñetazo que había recibido durante la Preparatoria por haberse acostado con la novia del mariscal de campo del equipo de futbol.

- ¡Pero si es la pequeña Darcy! – exclamó Richard con los brazos abiertos una vez que Darcy estuvo dentro de su rango visual. La mujer sonrió, negando con la cabeza - ¡Mírenla, tan pequeña y ya viene sola en avión desde Nueva York hasta aquí!

- Cállate, idiota – le espetó Darcy abrazándolo. El hombre le regresó el gesto, sin embargo se separaron pronto.

- ¡Jamás seré silenciado! – levantó un puño en el aire el rubio. La muchacha rodó los ojos.

Salieron del aeropuerto preguntándose mutuamente sobre sus vidas. Otra de las cosas que Darcy detestaba de reunirse con su familia era la cantidad de mentiras que debía decir e información que debía omitir. No es que realmente le preocuparan los incontables documentos de privacidad que S.H.I.E.L.D. le hiciera firmar al contratarla y despedirla, sino el hecho de poner a su familia en un peligro innecesario. Para ellos era mejor saber lo menos posible. Recorrieron las calles de Santa Fe hasta arribar a la zona de los suburbios. Una sensación de nostalgia se apoderó de Darcy al ver pasar por la ventana todos esos lugares donde había crecido. Las escuelas donde estudió, el parque donde jugaba, la iglesia a la que cada domingo su madre la llevaba sin excepción. Todo estaba tal y como lo recordaba. Parecía que los años no pasaban por el sitio.

El coche disminuyó de velocidad y se paró totalmente frente a una casa de color amarillo pastel con toques de blanco en el pórtico y los marcos de la puerta y las ventanas. Una silla columpio, con lugar para por lo menos tres personas, lucía en el pórtico, a un lado de la puerta. A la izquierda estaba el garaje, afuera del cual descansaba una camioneta gris. Y delante de la casa llamaba la atención un jardín finamente cuidado con flores de diferentes colores y tamaños, dividido en dos por el camino de baldosas de concreto que unía la puerta de la casa con la acera de la calle. La muchacha suspiró encantada. Estaba de regreso en su hogar.

Richard desabrochó su cinturón de seguridad, abrió la puerta del conductor y descendió del automóvil de un brinco. Darcy lo siguió enseguida.

- ¿Y cómo está la sexy doctora Foster? – inquirió Richard abriendo la puerta de la cajuela y sacando de su interior las pertenencias de su prima.

- Bien, trabajando – respondió Darcy cogiendo sus cosas de manos del rubio – Pasará Acción de Gracias en compañía de su guapo, fuerte y completamente adicto a los esteroides novio.

- Rayos – maldijo Richard cerrando la parte trasera del coche – Tenía la esperanza de que ya hubiera terminado con él y fuera campo libre.

- Ni aunque fueras el último hombre sobre la Tierra se te haría, amigo – aseveró Darcy – Jane es demasiada mujer para ti.

- Yo no estaría tan seguro – habló Richard con arrogancia, recargándose en el automóvil – Al final todas las mujeres caen ante mi arrolladora personalidad.

La joven ser echó a reír con ganas.

- Tú tienes serios problemas mentales – le espetó Darcy entretenida. Richard separó sus labios con la intención de rebatirle.

- ¡MI HERMOSO RAYO DE SOL YA ESTÁ AQUÍ! – los interrumpió la fuerte voz de una mujer. Ambos giraron su cabeza justo antes de que Darcy fuera rodeada fuertemente por los brazos de la matriarca de los Lewis.

La muchacha devolvió el gesto con el mismo entusiasmo, una gigantesca sonrisa en sus labios. Al separarse, la mayor de las dos mujeres le plantó un dulce beso en la frente. Rebeca Lewis, mejor conocida por su familia y amigos como "Tweety", era una mujer de mediana estatura, cabello café oscuro, lacio y siempre sujeto en un chongo en la parte trasera de su cabeza. Sus ojos eran almendrados, todas sus facciones eran suaves y redondas y su complexión delgada.

- Hola, mamá – saludó Darcy.

- Adoró Acción de Gracias – expresó la mujer - ¿Sabes por qué? Porque es la única vez en el año que mi hija se acuerda de que tiene una familia.

- ¡Te habló cada semana! – apuntó Darcy incrédula. La señora Lewis negó con la cabeza, una mano sobre su pecho. Iba a añadir algo más, sin embargo su vista se desvió a Richard, quien inadvertidamente estaba ya dentro del auto a punto de encenderlo.

- Richard – lo llamó Tweety con una dulce voz que auguraba problemas. El aludido giró su cabeza hacia atrás nervioso - ¿Y la tía Cathy?

- Eh… su avión llega en una hora – indicó el hombre – Voy de regreso al aeropuerto.

- Que curioso – comentó la matriarca de la familia – Me acaba de llamar. Se extrañó mucho de que no estuviera nadie para recibirla.

Darcy trató de disimular una sonrisa.

- Oh vamos, no puedes culparme, la tía Cathy es insoportable – soltó Richard en tono defensivo – Ni siquiera tú la toleras.

- ¿Y eso qué? – rebatió Tweety – Es hermana de tu padre y era tu responsabilidad recogerla. Así que mueve tu ridículamente caro automóvil y llévala a su hotel. Le llamaré en una hora y si en una hora no está cómodamente sentada en su habitación desempacando, tendrás problemas, jovencito – A estas alturas, Darcy hacía un titánico trabajo por no romper en risas.

- ¡Está riéndose! – la acusó Richard.

- Mu-é-ve-te – deletreó la imponente mujer. Richard no necesitó escucharlo dos veces. Puso en ignición el coche y arrancó a gran velocidad.

Tweety negó con la cabeza y devolvió su atención a su hija.

- Siempre guardo la esperanza de que vengas acompañada de un guapo neoyorquino – confesó la mujer, abrazando a Darcy por los hombros y encaminándola al interior de la casa.

- El próximo año, ma – soltó Darcy divertida.

- Y cada año dices lo mismo – apuntó Tweety cediéndole el paso a su hija para que entrara primero.

La castaña ingresó a la casa y tomó un momento para observar su interior. Todo estaba exactamente igual. A su derecha, se encontraba la puerta a un despacho, el cuarto privado de su padre, y la entrada al comedor. Al fondo dominaba gran parte de la pared una larga ventana, únicamente cubierta por cortinas blancas, que mostraba el interior de la cocina, y a un lado de esta la puerta de dicha habitación, casi pegada a las escaleras en forma de cubo que conducían al piso de arriba. A su izquierda se encontraba la sala de estar compuesta por un gran televisor de pantalla plasma, un sillón con cupo para al menos cuatro personas, tres lámparas largas (una a cada lado del sofá y la tercera cerca del televisor) y un amplio estante repleto de libros de arte y álbumes familiares. El color de las paredes hacia juego con el de la fachada, pues era del mismo tono amarillo pálido, color favorito de su madre. Había una pequeña mesa cerca de la puerta, con un tazón arriba de ella, donde sus padres solían poner sus llaves.

- Voy al supermercado – anunció su madre interrumpiendo su inspección – Planeó hacer mi delicioso pavo con salsa de arándano, pero al parecer tu padre se la acabó toda. ¿Quieres venir o estás muy agotada por el viaje?

- Claro, sólo déjame subir mis cosas y nos vamos – asintió Darcy, antes de ir hacia las escaleras y subirlas.

Recorrió el pasillo que comunicaba a los cuatro cuartos de la casa y el baño principal, hasta alcanzar la última puerta a la derecha. "Territorio de Darcy" leyó en un pequeño cartel pegado a la superficie y una nostálgica sonrisa se posesionó de sus labios. Posó su mano sobre la manija, la giró y empujó la puerta. Su habitación también estaba intacta, aunque demasiado limpio, prueba inequívoca de que ya no vivía ahí. Si su madre viera su habitación actual, sufriría un colapso nervioso. Su cama, de tamaño individual, era el centro del cuarto, cubierta por sus amadas cobijas multicolor. Su escritorio, al fondo de la habitación, estaba vació, al igual que su armario, al lado contrario. Por la ventana arriba del escritorio atravesaban los rayos del sol de mediodía. Su cuarto era el único lugar en la casa cuyo rango cromático distaba del conocido amarillo, pues, teniendo diez años, convenció a su padre de que lo pintara de azul durante uno de los tantos retiros espirituales de su madre. No era necesario decir que Tweety no reaccionó muy contenta al cambio.

Abandonó sus maletas cerca de la puerta y bajó al primer piso, donde su madre revisaba el interior de su bolso mascullando algo sobre un pay de manzana.

- ¿Y cómo te va en el trabajo? – preguntó Tweety una vez que estuvieron dentro de la camioneta – Me encanta presumir que mi hija trabaja en Stark Industries.

- Increíble – afirmó Darcy, mientras su madre ponía el automóvil en marcha – Si voy tan bien como hasta ahora, es probable que sea parte de la comitiva de la ONU el próximo año.

- ¿La ONU? – repitió Tweety sorprendida - ¿Qué habré hecho para tener dos hijas tan exitosas?

- Eres buena madre – estableció Darcy - ¿Y a ti cómo te va en el trabajo?

Rebeca Lewis era enfermera en uno de los hospitales más céntricos de Santa Fe. Fue gracias a su trabajo que conoció a su padre. Esa noche, treinta años atrás, George Lewis acompañaba a su compañero de trabajo y mejor amigo hasta estos días, Walter Hughes, por una herida de bala que el pobre había recibido durante el atraco a un banco. Había sido amor a primera vista según palabras de su madre.

- Muy bien – respondió Tweety – El otro día llegó a la sala de emergencias una chef que se cortó un dedo. Me pasó una receta deliciosa con salmón. Recuérdame escribírtela.

- ¿Y su dedo? – inquirió Darcy preocupada.

- La doctora Tyler la metió a cirugía y en menos de una semana fue dada de alta – informó Tweety – El otro día me mandó una canasta de galletitas como agradecimiento.

- Yumy – pronunció Darcy - ¿Y tu grupo religioso?

Una de las tantas cosas que definía a la señora Lewis esa su rigidez en el tema religioso. Era cristiana, iba a misa cada domingo y día de guardar y pertenecía al grupo religioso de la Iglesia a la que asistía. Tenía retiros espirituales cada mes y ayudaba en asilos de ancianos, orfanatos y cualquier organización benéfica. Había intentado inculcarles su religión a sus hijas y su fanatismo había llegado al punto de causar varios problemas entre ella y la más joven de sus hijas en el pasado. Por suerte ahora ya no era tan cerrada en sus puntos de vista. Aunque estaba completamente segura de que si le presentaba a Loki y a Thor como los dioses del Engaño y del Trueno, los rociaría con agua bendita antes de permitirles el acceso a su casa.

- Estamos organizando las actividades navideñas – sonrió la mujer – Y el lunes comenzaremos con la recolecta de cobijas y abrigos, lo cual me recuerda que debo de llamar a Jani para ponernos de acuerdo con algunas cosas ¿Y la adorable doctora Foster cómo está?

- Llena de trabajo como siempre – indicó Darcy, al tiempo que la camioneta entraba en el estacionamiento del supermercado – Y te manda saludos y una disculpa. Pasará Acción de Gracias con la familia de su novio.

- Mantener a la familia política feliz siempre es importante – señaló Tweety – Tenlo en mente.

- Lo tendré – aseguró Darcy.

Después de comprar la salsa de arándano y cuanta cosa se cruzaba por el camino de su madre, ambas mujeres se detuvieron en un pequeño restaurante para almorzar. El resto de la tarde aconteció con la agradable tranquilidad propia de los suburbios y Darcy disfrutó la paz y silencio, antes de que absolutamente toda su familia irrumpiera en la casa al día siguiente. Vio la televisión con su madre, platicaron un poco más, cenaron y cada una se fue a su respectiva habitación a descansar. Tras cambiarse de ropa por su cómoda pijama, la castaña sacó su laptop de su estuche y la encendió con el objeto de revisar Facebook y Tumblr un rato antes de dormir.

No fue hasta que apagó todas las luces y se metió a la cama, que una inexplicable inquietud tomó posesión de su cabeza. Estaba en su casa, envuelta con sus cobijas, en su cama, con su madre a unos cuantos pasos y no podía dejar de pensar que algo faltaba, que algo no estaba bien.

* * *

_Una suave caricia contra su mejilla lo hizo moverse entre sueños. La luz del sol caía sobre su rostro y era más que evidente que era hora despertar. Otra caricia, esta vez acompañada por un dulce beso en su quijada. Abrió sus ojos con pesadez, topándose con la bella figura de una mujer. Sonrió contento, alargando su mano izquierda para apartar el castaño, largo y ondulado cabello de su acompañante y ponerlo detrás de su oreja._

_- Buenos días, amor – saludó la joven con una inmensa sonrisa que alcanzaba sus brillantes ojos azules._

_- Buenos días – regresó el saludo acariciando su mejilla con delicadeza._

_La mujer se inclinó ligeramente, desapareciendo la distancia entre ambos y uniendo sus labios con los suyos. Trasladó su mano de su mejilla a la parte trasera de su cuello y la aproximó aún más a él. El beso no duró mucho, muy a su pesar, y cuando se separaron la muchacha volvió a acariciar su mejilla._

_- Te amo, Loki – expresó en un susurro._

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y tardó un par de segundos en reconocer su habitación de hotel. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, su respiración agitada. Pasó una mano por su desordenado cabello, mientras trataba de recuperar la calma. Sin embargo, el sueño se repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez, dificultando la tarea.

Era Darcy. Y él. En una cama. Despertando juntos.

Era Darcy. Diciéndole que lo amaba.

¿Qué, en el nombre de los Nueve Reinos, significaba eso?

Gruñó por lo bajo, poniéndose de pie. Caminó hacia la barra ubicada a un lado del minibar, cogió un vaso y se sirvió un poco de agua de una jarra que reposaba sobre la barra. Su día había sido bueno, incluso el diría que entretenido. Disfrutó de la compañía de Stark y presenció los mil y un intentos de Rogers por persuadirlo de lo benéfico que sería para el grupo festejar Acción de Gracias en el penthouse. Tony fue firme en su decisión de no hacerlo y declinó los ofrecimientos del Capitán en más de una forma hilarante. También había aprovechado un poco de su tiempo molestando a Jane Foster, desapareciendo ciertos instrumentos y borrando algunos datos, que más tarde hizo reaparecer, después de que la mujer casi sufriera un ataque nervioso. Y antes de dormir, observó una película que llamó su atención mientras cambiaba los canales en busca de algo interesante que observar.

En ningún momento Darcy había atravesado sus pensamientos. Ni siquiera un segundo. Y ahora tenía ese sueño. ¿Por qué? Tomó un sorbo de agua inquieto. No era la primera vez que la muchacha protagonizaba uno de sus sueños. La mayoría de las noches sufría de pesadillas, mas existían contadas ocasiones en las que se le concedía perderse entre los protectores brazos de Frigga o disfrutar de sus lugares favoritos en Asgard, rememorando tiempos mejores que, estando consciente, prefería refundir en lo más profundo de su mente. Dos o tres veces había soñado con Darcy. Siempre estaban solos en un amplio campo, platicando, riendo, como dos amigos, como en la realidad. Esta era la primera vez que la escena radicaba en el tono romántico. Y sinceramente no le agradaba. Vació el vaso de agua de un trago y se echó una vez más el cabello para atrás.

Darcy era su amiga. Cualquier otra posibilidad era absurda.

* * *

*****Día 2*****

Darcy despertó esa mañana asustada por su prima Ava. La joven, de la misma edad que Darcy, había decidido que era una brillante idea lanzarse encima de ella mientras dormía. Después de una breve lucha que envolvió cojines y terminó en el suelo de la habitación, las dos muchachas se abrazaron con jovialidad. Ava era, sin lugar a dudas, su prima favorita. Era hija de la única hermana de su madre, la cual, por desgracia, había fallecido cinco años atrás junto a su esposo en un terrible accidente en la carretera. Se criaron juntas, considerando la cercanía entre sus madres. Asistieron a las mismas escuelas, se la pasaban jugando en el mismo parque, guardaban casi los mismos gustos y en cierta ocasión se enamoraron del mismo chico. Era como la hermana que Helen nunca fue para ella. Siempre a su lado, apoyándola y demostrándole su cariño, incluso cuando nadie más creía en ella. Tras la muerte de sus padres, su mamá prácticamente la había adoptado como una tercera hija.

La mujer de cabello castaño claro y ojos entre verdes y azules, contaba con unos cuantos centímetros más de altura, era más delgada y siempre presentaba una sonrisa. Trabajaba en una empresa al centro de la ciudad en el departamento de mercadotecnia, ganando un sueldo aceptable. Además, hecho que su madre solía restregarle en la cara cada vez que la situación lo ameritaba, estaba felizmente casada. El flechazo había sido instantáneo. Ambos trabajaban en el mismo lugar, con la diferencia de que Daniel Tucker era contador. A penas cumplían los seis meses de noviazgo, cuando Ava caminó vestida de blanco hacia el altar. A juzgar por Darcy, el hombre era agradable y divertido. Y ambos hacían una asombrosa pareja.

En la parte inferior de la casa, su padre (hombre de baja estatura, robusto, cabello gris con calva en la coronilla y ojos azules) colocaba, con ayuda de Richard y Daniel, (un hombre de baja estatura, un poco fornido, cabello negro y ojos café oscuro), sillas plegables cerca del televisor. Darcy se lanzó contra su padre en un fuerte abrazo de oso, que fue devuelto con la misma intensidad. George Lewis era un policía retirado y un gran amante de su país. Su mente abierta y sus múltiples opiniones sobre casi cualquier tema hacían un perfecto contraste con su estricta mujer. Darcy siempre se sintió más a fin a su padre que a su madre, a pesar de que existían temas en los que nunca estuvieran de acuerdo. Como la posesión de armas y la caza deportiva. El señor Lewis era un ávido coleccionista de armas antiguas y aún guardaba a su vieja compañera de trabajo en uno de los rincones de su despacho. Había hecho que sus dos hijas aprendieran tiro. Helen era tétricamente impecable en su puntería, sin embargo, la castaña jamás fue capaz de atinarle a un solo blanco. También amaba cazar. Es más, cada año, el pavo que comían era cazado personalmente por él, pensamiento que Darcy optaba por ignorar. Varias veces lo había acompañado, solamente por los lindos paisajes de bosque.

Una hora más tarde, mientras Darcy picaba unas manzanas y Ava revolvía la mezcla para el pastel en la cocina, cruzaron por la puerta principal dos "torbellinos con patas", apodo impuesto por el jefe de familia. Tyler y Alex Porter, gemelos idénticos, ostentaban el título de ser hijos de Helen, su hermana mayor. Los dos pequeños rubios de ojos almendrados abrazaron a su abuelo y después corrieron a la cocina para repetir el acto con su abuela. Una vez que la matriarca Lewis los llenara de besos y los abrazara, los cuatro añeros volvieron su cabeza hacia atrás, sus ojos clavándose en la barra junto a la ventana, donde Darcy y Ava se hallaban.

- ¡Tía Darcy! – exclamaron con sus infantiles voces, para después correr hacia ella.

- ¿Cómo están mis sobrinos favoritos? – los recibió Darcy en un fuerte abrazo.

- ¡Tyler! ¡Alex! – los nombró una dura y severa voz. Ambos niños se alejaron de Darcy en el acto y levantaron su vista hacia su interlocutor. La muchacha se irguió y posó su mirada sobre Helen. La mujer era alta, de cabello rubio relamido y sujeto en una cola de caballo, ojos azules y facciones adustas. Sus labios estaban unidos en una línea recta, su ceño fruncido y sus ojos destilaban disgusto. Estaba impecablemente vestida con una falda negra y una camisa roja. En todos los aspectos, un total opuesto a Darcy.

- ¡MI PRINCESA! – saltó Tweety, abandonando su lugar a un lado de la estufa con el objeto de abrazar a su hija. La mujer devolvió el abrazo, dándole un beso en la mejilla a su madre - ¿Y James? – cuestionó la matriarca al separarse.

- Llegará un poco más tarde – anunció Helen. Apartó sus ojos de su madre y los posó sobre Darcy y Ava – Ava, Darcy.

- Hola, Helen – saludó Darcy tratando de sonreír sinceramente. Ava solamente asintió con la cabeza y regresó a su tarea de mezclar.

- Niños, vayan con su abuelo – les ordenó en tono militar Helen. Los infantes huyeron del sitio y Darcy pudo observar a través de la ventana como se escondían detrás de la gran figura de su abuelo - ¿En qué te ayudó, mamá?

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Darcy huyera también de la cocina. Helen tropezó tres o cuatro veces con ella, una de las cuales concluyó con una pequeña herida en su dedo, y las indirectas eran insoportables. No para ella por supuesto. A estas alturas, ella era inmune a los hirientes comentarios de su hermana, mas la paciencia de su madre era algo con lo no debías jugar. Mucho menos en un día como ese. Así que la castaña prefirió ayudar a su padre con la colocación de sillas, la sintonización del juego que estaba a punto de comenzar, poner la mesa y recibir invitados. Terminado el trabajo, se situó al lado de su padre en el sillón, rodeados por sus primos y tíos, y observó el juego sin problema, mientras su madre, Ava, Helen y sus tías alistaban la comida.

* * *

Loki se materializó en medio del penthouse de la Torre Stark ansioso por una distracción. La noche había sido un suplicio. Intentó dormir un par de veces, mas el sueño previo se repetía cada vez que cerraba sus ojos. Cuando al fin se dio por vencido, decidió prender el televisor y empezó a viajar por los canales. Cada maldito programa le recordaba a Darcy. Apagó la televisión y se dedicó a leer, sin embargo desecho la idea rápido, pues no conseguía concentrarse absolutamente en nada. Su último recurso había sido sentarse afuera de su establecimiento de café preferido y causar mínimos accidentes a los transeúntes. Y ahora estaba aburrido y molesto.

- ¿Loki? – dijo una conocida voz de mujer detrás de él. Loki giró sobre sí mismo, encarando a Pepper Potts. La presidente de Stark Industries presentaba un vestuario desarreglado, compuesto por un pantalón de mezclilla, una blusa blanca de manga corta y unos zapatos sin tacón negros, y su cabello suelto, look al que el asgardiano no estaba acostumbrado. La mujer siempre lucía tan perfecta e impecable en sus trajes de trabajo. Era una imagen sinceramente extraña.

- Buenas tardes, señorita Potts – saludó Loki con su mejor fingida sonrisa.

- Si buscas a Tony, no lo encontrarás hoy – indicó Pepper, colgando su bolsa a su hombro – No es un gran fan del día y suele encerrarse en su laboratorio, lejos de cualquier cosa que se lo recuerde.

- Ya veo – masculló Loki con una combinación de disgusto y desilusión. Pepper cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, ligeramente nerviosa.

- Voy a casa de Jane y Thor – expuso Pepper - ¿Quieres venir? Sólo seremos ellos dos, Steve, Bruce y yo. Nat y Clint están fuera de la ciudad.

- Muchas gracias, mas debo declinar – negó Loki – Mi presencia no es grata para la doctora Foster y la presencia de Thor no lo es para mí.

- De acuerdo – aceptó Pepper con una leve sonrisa – Nos vemos luego, Loki.

Sin decir nada más, dio la media vuelta y se dirigió al ascensor personal de Tony Stark. Loki la observó irse y permaneció solo en la sala de estar un tiempo. Stark no era una opción de divertimento y su otra usual opción estaba fuera de la ciudad y era justamente de quien quería dejar de pensar. Se sentó en el largo sofá, se acomodó, cerró sus ojos y meditó por un momento. Podría romper la seguridad del laboratorio de Tony y reírse un rato en su cara. O plantar algunas bromas por la torre. Resopló derrotado. Ni si quiera la perspectiva de ver los rostros contorsionados de ira de los Vengadores lo animaba.

Iba a ser un día largo. Muy largo.

* * *

Darcy jugaba con sus sobrinos cuando su madre llamó a todos a la mesa. El partido estaba concluyendo y su padre, tíos y primos se negaron a moverse de sus asientos, hecho que pronto fue rectificado por la matriarca de la familia, quien les desconectó el televisor y los mandó al comedor con su más dulce sonrisa y la mirada más amenazante. Una vez que todos estuvieron sentados a la mesa, Darcy entre su padre y Ava, su madre instó a todos a tomarse de las manos para orar y dar gracias. Era una tradición en la familia que todos debían dar gracias en voz alta por algo ocurrido a lo largo del año. Su madre había comenzado, agradeciendo por la salud de su familia, y el orden siguió hacia su derecha, lo cual convertía a Darcy en la penúltima.

La muchacha examinó su año, al tiempo que escuchaba a sus dos pequeños sobrinos agradecer por sus nuevos trajes de Iron Man y el Capitán América. Había sido un buen año. Un buen trabajo, un buen apartamento. Entonces, todos sus pensamientos se enfocaron en ojos verdes, hipnotizantes y relampagueantes. En una voz aterciopelada, traviesa y seductora. En noches de risas y conversaciones; de películas y series.

Ava la pellizcó en el brazo, devolviéndola a la realidad. Todas las miradas estaban sobre ella, lo que debía significar que era su turno.

- Eh… Agradezco por mis amigos, mi familia y mi fabuloso trabajo – manifestó Darcy para salir del paso, a pesar de que el nombre de Loki estaba en la punta de su lengua.

Su madre sonrió satisfecha e instó a su esposo a finalizar con la tradición. Terminada la última oración, el comedor se sumió en un mar de voces, algunos platicando entre ellos y otros pidiendo cierto alimento. Sin embargo, la mente de Darcy ya no estaba ahí. Se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo Loki en ese momento. Probablemente lo que sea que hiciera cuando no estaba en su departamento. ¿Estaría solo? Lo más seguro es que si.

* * *

- ¿Y cómo te va en Stark Industries, Darcy? – preguntó Helen al ingresar en la cocina. Las dos junto con Ava, Tweety y la tía Cathy estaban recogiendo la mesa. Darcy giró desde su puesto en el lavamanos y la encaró.

- De maravilla – respondió Darcy – Supe que te dieron un ascenso en tu trabajo. Felicidades.

- No todos pueden triunfar en lo que estudiaron, ¿no? – soltó con veneno, dejando la pila de platos que cargaba en su brazos sobre la mesa central de la cocina.

- Si – asintió Darcy.

- Pero yo si – continuó Helen – En el trabajo, en el amor, en la vida. Es una pena que tú no tengas suerte en ninguna.

- ¿Por qué no podemos pasar un Día de Acción de Gracias sin esto? – propuso Darcy – Un trato cordial por lo menos.

- Tendré un trato cordial contigo el día que no tenga que ver más tu cara, bastarda intrusa – declaró con crueldad Helen.

- Vete al infierno, Helen – soltó Darcy, para después salir de la cocina con rumbo al comedor para continuar ayudando.

Helen no volvió a ser un problema el resto de la tarde. La mujer estaba demasiado ocupada peleando con su marido afuera de la casa, que no contaba con tiempo suficiente para hacerle la vida miserable a Darcy, la cual dedicó su tiempo entreteniendo a sus sobrinos y manteniéndolos lejos de la visión de sus padres discutiendo, escenario que al parecer no era nuevo para los pequeños. Richard y Jason, otro de sus primos, se habían marchado a penas acabada la cena con el fin de formarse afuera del centro comercial más cercano, donde gran parte de la familia se reuniría más tarde, una vez que el espectáculo pirotécnico de su padre hubiera terminado. No era necesario mencionar que Darcy, Alex y Tyler eran los más emocionados con cada una de las formas. Y los gritos de los pequeños alcanzaron su mayor nivel cuando el escudo del Capitán América, la máscara de Iron Man, el martillo de Thor y un enorme puño verde iluminaron el firmamento. La castaña no pudo evitar reír, pensando en la posibilidad de que algún día su familia supiera que conocía perfectamente a los que ostentaban esos símbolos. Oh, la cara de incredulidad y ofensa de Helen no tendría precio.

Después de despedirse abruptamente de sus sobrinos, quienes apenas terminado el espectáculo fueron llevados por Helen al piso superior para dormirse, se subió al automóvil del esposo de Ava y los tres se encaminaron al centro comercial. Faltaban tres horas para la medianoche cuando llegaron, mas las horas siempre transcurrían veloces en compañía de sus primos.

- Es tan guapo – comentó Ava con sus ojos clavados sobre su esposo, quien se encontraba al otro lado de la calle dentro de un Starbucks junto con Richard y Jason comprándoles un café a cada una.

- Tienes buen gusto – apoyó Darcy. Ava sonrió enamorada.

- Soy tan feliz, Darcy – expresó Ava. Darcy sonrió contenta – Es el hombre perfecto.

- Nadie es perfecto, amiga – apuntó Darcy abrazándose a sí misma – Eso lo haría muy fácil.

- Pues lo es – afirmó Ava – O al menos lo es para mí – volteó a ver a su prima – Realmente deseo que encuentres a alguien como él, Darcy.

- ¿Perfecto? Lo perfecto aburre – opinó Darcy. Su acompañante rio divertida.

- Me refiero a alguien que te haga tan feliz como Daniel me hace a mí – aclaró Ava.

Darcy resopló. Alguien que la hiciera feliz. Por extraño que pareciera, sólo podía pensar en Loki. Debía admitirlo. El asunto de su cumpleaños había cambiado un tanto las cosas entre ellos. Ahora sus visitas eran diarias y ya no sé limitaban a las noches o a su departamento. A veces salían al cine, otras a Central Park y de repente la invitaba a comer durante su hora de almuerzo a donde ella quisiera. La muchacha no era ninguna tonta para no percatarse del cambio en la forma en que la trataba y la miraba. Y era un hecho que le agradaba el cambio. No obstante, todos los caminos parecían estar desembocando en uno solo y Darcy podía ver el inmenso cartel arriba de él con letras color neón que le gritaban "Da media vuelta y aléjate". Sabía lo que venía. Era demasiado obvio. Le costó aceptarlo, sin embargo, el picnic a la luz de la luna le dejó las cosas muy en claro. Su relación con Loki se hallaba en ese momento sobre la fina línea entre la amistad y el "algo más". El "algo más" simplemente le aterraba. Aún no sabía con exactitud cuáles eran sus sentimientos por el asgardiano y sólo rezaba porque cuando ocurriera lo que fuera a ocurrir ya los tuviera claros.

- Queremos tener un bebe – comentó Ava de la nada. Darcy giró su cabeza tan rápido hacia ella que el cuello le dolió.

- Eso es… increíble – opinó Darcy insegura de que pensar. Su prima de la misma edad quería ser madre. Bueno, suponía que cada quien tenía sus tiempos. El prospecto de la maternidad era atemorizante para Darcy. Vamos, a duras penas era capaz de cuidarse. Sin contar su estado de soltería.

- Llevamos un tiempo intentándolo – indicó Ava jovial – Estoy segura de que es cuestión de tiempo. Estamos tan entusiasmados.

- Pues mi mejor deseo de suerte para los dos – declaró Darcy con una gigante sonrisa – Serán unos padres asombrosos.

* * *

_Sus labios recorrían su cuello, al tiempo que se movía con ferocidad dentro de ella. Los gemidos que escapaban de la garganta de la chica, combinados con la esporádica pronunciación de su nombre, eran música para sus oídos y aumentaban su deseo. La joven exclamó de placer, enterrando sus uñas contra la piel de su espalda, al alcanzar su orgasmo y fue cuestión de segundos para que él también gruñera de placer a causa de su clímax._

_Ambos cayeron exhaustos sobre la cama, sus respiraciones regresando lentamente a la normalidad. Con su cabeza recargada sobre los pechos de su acompañante, sintió como esta acariciaba su cabello. Alzó su cabeza, posando su mirada en la de la hermosa mujer debajo de él. La muchacha le sonreía con amor._

_- Te amo, Loki – pronunció Darcy con una dulzura que le robó el aliento. _

Despertó sobresaltado. Su respiración agitada, su ritmo cardiaco acelerado y todo su cuerpo mojado en sudor. Se tapó la cara con sus manos, al tiempo que intentaba armonizar sus signos vitales. Sin embargo todo tipo de tranquilidad lo abandonó al percatarse de las reacciones en cierta parte de su cuerpo. Apartó las cobijas, se puso de pie, caminó hacia el baño, de ahí a la regadera y encendió el agua fría. Hizo desaparecer su ropa y se colocó sobre el chorro de agua. Se recargó en la pared de la regadera, cerrando sus ojos.

La sensación de su piel contra la de Darcy recorría cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Sus gemidos taladraban sus oídos. El indescriptible placer de sus éxtasis combinados. Maldijo internamente, deslizándose hasta el suelo. Sus palabras. Tres simples palabras.

Gruñó furioso. Esto era demasiado. No podía… No era… Maldita sea, ya ni siquiera era capaz de pensar con claridad. Volvió a gruñir, golpeando la parte de atrás de su cabeza contra la pared. Varios minutos transcurrieron antes de que su cerebro fuera capaz de reflexionar las cosas. Era lógico que tuviera sueños de ese tipo. Ya ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que estuvo con una mujer de esa manera, mas debían de ser años, sino décadas. Era lógico que Darcy fuera la protagonista. Era la única miembro del sexo femenino con la que compartía una relación cercana. No había nada más allí. No existía una explicación sentimental. Todo era simple lógica.

Con un movimiento de mano, cerró la llave del agua, se levantó, se secó con ayuda de uno de sus encantamientos e hizo reaparecer su ropa. Salió del baño, echándose el largo cabello para atrás. Una idea revoloteó en su cabeza, causando que una sonrisa astuta se formara en sus labios. Darcy era su amiga, alguien en quien confiaba plenamente, una mujer hermosa con más que evidentes atributos físicos y, a juzgar por su fugaz aventura con el sargento Barnes, totalmente desinhibida. ¿Y si convertía en realidad su sueño? Se lo propondría a la muchacha. Si había dicho que si a un casi completo extraño, aceptaría acostarse con él sin dudarlo. Además, ambos ganaban. Él al fin rompería su larga sequía y Darcy disfrutaría de la mejor noche de su vida… o noches. Eso aún estaba por verse. Sonaba como una perfecta idea. Y su relación no tendría que cambiar. Seguirían siendo amigos, sólo que con ciertos beneficios para ambas partes. Ese tipo de relaciones eran una moda entre los midgardianos, ahora veía por qué.

* * *

*****Día 3*****

Salió de su casa con una taza de té, recién preparado por su madre, entre sus manos. Se sentó en la banca-columpio en el pórtico y contempló la calle. El botín de la noche anterior había sido aceptable. Tres playeras, dos pantalones, una chamarra, dos bufandas y tres DVDs. Ahora la mayoría dormían en el interior de la casa, salvo sus padres y la tía Cathy, quien tenía prácticamente secuestra a Tweety en la cocina. Pobre de su mamá.

Llevó la taza de té a sus labios y tomó un pequeño sorbo. El sol comenzaba a aparecer por el horizonte y era realmente un hecho sin precedentes que Darcy estuviera despierta para verlo. Normalmente, solía dormirse hasta la hora de la comida después de regresar de las compras extremas del "Viernes Negro". No obstante, le era imposible dormir. Cada vez que lo intentaba, la conocida sensación de ahogo se apoderaba de ella. Hacía meses que no la sentía. Y siempre que despertaba, sufría de una indescriptible necesidad de llamarle a Loki. Había estado a punto de llamarle la última vez, mas optó por bajar en busca de un té relajante.

Lo interesante aquí era que nunca había sentido la necesidad de hablar con el asgardiano tras alguno de sus episodios nocturnos. Usualmente siempre se comunicaba con Steve. Era un trato implícito entre ellos dos. Si alguno se despertaba a mitad de la noche presa de una pesadilla, contaban con la opción de llamar al otro en busca de apoyo. O Jane, cuando Steve estaba en medio de una misión y fuera de su alcance. Loki jamás había sido una opción. Dios, las cosas eran más serias de lo que ella creía.

El rechinido del suelo de madera dirigió su atención a su izquierda. Su padre había decidido acompañarla con una taza de chocolate caliente.

- ¿Y qué preocupa a esa linda cabecita tuya? – inquirió su padre tomando asiento a su lado en el columpio. Rayos, ese hombre siempre la leía como un libro.

- No gran cosa – mintió Darcy. Bebió otro sorbo del brebaje.

El silencio se cernió entre ellos, ambos son sus miradas fijas en la desértica calle.

- Hay alguien – rompió el silencio Darcy tras considerarlo mucho. Su padre era un hombre centrado y sabio. Sin duda le daría un buen consejo.

- ¡Al fin! – pronunció el hombre en son de molestar.

- Eso sonó tan mamá – señaló Darcy entretenida.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Uno no vive treinta años con alguien sin que algunas de sus manías se te peguen – expuso George Lewis - ¿Y cuál es el problema con este misterioso hombre?

- La pregunta sería, ¿cuál no es el problema? – aclaró Darcy bajando su taza y colocándola sobre su regazo – Es… Dios, ni siquiera sé como describirlo.

- ¿Un idiota? ¿Agresivo? ¿Sin buenos modales? ¿Una cucaracha? ¿Te trata con la punta del pie? – aventuró el señor Lewis.

- ¡No! – saltó Darcy en tono defensivo.

- Bueno, ya que descartamos esas opciones, será más fácil describirlo – indicó el hombre con una ligera sonrisa. Darcy abrió y cerró su boca. Acto seguido, suspiró, negando con la cabeza.

- Es… agradable, divertido, inteligente, nos gustan casi las mismas cosas, no pensamos igual en todo y los debates son geniales. Y es guapo, indescriptiblemente sexy – comenzó Darcy, una sonrisa en sus labios, que cada vez aumentaba más – Y tiene serios problemas psicológicos causados por traumas de la infancia. Es como una maldita montaña rusa. Al principio era difícil, pero ahora sé cómo apoyarlo o al menos eso creo. Somos amigos, pasamos horas platicando y riendo y viendo la tele. El otro día fuimos a Central Park y comimos hot dogs. Y para mi cumpleaños hizo un increíble picnic a la luz de la luna.

- ¿Y cuál es el problema? – preguntó su padre – A mí me suena como un buen partido - Darcy suspiró.

- Es… difícil… todo el asunto es tan complicado – continuó Darcy – Es de ese tipo de personas que vienen con una señalización de "No se acerque". Y ahora todo es tan agradable y genial, me encanta donde estamos, pero siento que en cualquier momento daremos el gran salto y eso me asusta.

- ¿Por qué? – inquirió George.

- Porque… Porque… - inició Darcy, mas la respuesta era demasiado ridícula como para pronunciarla.

- Porque tienes miedo de que te vuelvan a lastimar – exteriorizó su padre. Darcy suspiró una vez más. Como un libro abierto, oh si, eso era para su padre – No hay nada de malo en temer. Los cambios asustan. Todos. Sin embargo, lo importante es no permitir que el miedo tome tus decisiones. Además, tomar riesgos es lo que hace a la vida divertida. Irte por el lado fácil no te hará ganar nada.

Darcy aprovechó un pequeño silencio para seguir bebiendo de su taza. Su padre tenía razón. Llevaba un año caminando con pies de plomo, a lo seguro, sin abandonar su estado de confort. Y es que su amistad con Loki era tan hermosa. No quería que se convirtiera en una pesadilla. No deseaba que Loki se transformara en un Nate 2.0. Sacudió la cabeza en un intento de apartar de su mente la estúpida cara sonriente de su ex novio de la secundaria. Loki no era Nate. A pesar de todas las atrocidades cometidas en su pasado, el asgardiano era una buena persona, incapaz de lastimarla.

Suspiró de nuevo, habiendo tomado una decisión. Debía hablar con Loki sobre sus sentimientos y de paso también sobre los de él. Estaba segura de que no le era indiferente, mas apostar que sentía algo más que una simple atracción y cariño sería demasiado.

- Regresaré a Nueva York esta tarde – anunció Darcy – ¿Crees que mamá se moleste?

- Tiene a dos remolinos deambulando por la casa – señaló George – Ni siquiera notará tu ausencia.

Darcy rió ante el comentario. Era cierto, cuando sus dos nietos estaban cerca, el resto del mundo desaparecía para Tweety.

- Y posiblemente el próximo año al fin se le cumpla su deseo a tu madre y te vea llegar con un "guapo neoyorquino" – añadió George. Darcy sonrió con un poco de ilusión. Loki y su madre en la misma habitación. Lanzó una carcajada que retumbó en la calle e hizo reír a su padre. Definitivamente ese era un momento que Darcy ansiaba por atestiguar.

* * *

Para su gran suerte, Darcy consiguió el último asiento de avión disponible con destino a la Ciudad de Nueva York. Arribó al aeropuerto a las once de la noche, horario de la costa este. Cogió uno de los taxis del aeropuerto y se puso en camino a su departamento, debatiéndose entre hablar ahora mismo con Loki o hacerlo al día siguiente. A pesar de que durmió las cuatro horas de vuelo, aún se sentía agotada por todo lo que había realizado el día anterior y la noche de compras. Mejor conversaría con él a la mañana siguiente.

El camino no duró mucho y pronto se vio ante la puerta de su apartamento. Entró en este, dejó sus maletas a un lado de la puerta y se orientó al refrigerador en busca de agua. Su garganta estaba tan seca. Abrió la puerta y examinó el interior, sus ojos posándose sobre una botella de agua abierta y cuyo contenido estaba a la mitad. Cogió el objeto, cerró la puerta y se giró.

Un grito escapó de su boca al toparse de frente con Loki. El hombre la tenía acorralada, sus brazos apoyados sobre la puerta del refrigerador, uno a cada lado de su cabeza, su rostro peligrosamente cerca al suyo.

- ¡¿Qué demonios?! – exclamó Darcy.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Dijiste que regresarías hasta el domingo – cuestionó Loki.

- ¡Pues regrese antes! – señaló Darcy confundida y un tanto enojada - ¡¿Tú qué haces aquí?!

Loki sonrió traviesamente y la castaña pudo notar cierto brillo en sus ojos. Un conocido brillo en sus ojos.

- Tengo una propuesta para ti, Darcy Lewis – habló Loki en un tono dolorosamente seductor.

- ¿Y no podías esperar hasta mañana? - preguntó Darcy nerviosa, todas las alarmas en su cabeza encendiéndose.

- ¿Y para qué perder el tiempo? – argumentó Loki.

- O…k… ¿De qué se trata? – cuestionó Darcy, presintiendo que se iba a arrepentir de haber preguntado.

El Dios del Engaño acercó su cabeza y la inclinó con la intensión de que sus labios quedaran a pocos centímetros del oído de la joven.

- Acuéstate conmigo – susurró.

* * *

¡Y aquí está el último de los drabbles! A partir de aquí comienza la secuela de "Una luz en medio de la inmensa oscuridad", que llevará por nombre "El sordo latido de tu corazón". Pido disculpas por terminar todo en semejante momento, pero era necesario (ya verán porque más adelante). También quiero pedir disculpas anticipadas por el tiempo que tendrán que esperar para que suba el siguiente fic. Si mis planes van como espero, estaré comenzando a escribir a principios o mediados de febrero. Serían cuatro o cinco semanas. La razón: en verdad necesito terminar mi fic de Harry Potter para poder concentrarme plenamente en la secuela.

Quiero agradecer a cada persona que leyó, comentó o puso esta historia entre sus favoritas. Cada uno de ustedes tienen un lugar muy especial en mi corazón y esta historia es para ustedes.

Bueno, mientras esperan, les aconsejó que lean otros fics, preferiblemente alegres, o relean este y "Una luz…" si lo desean. Pero, sobre todo, prepárense psicológicamente para drama, drama y más drama. Yo personalmente lo haré :).

Adiós ;)


End file.
